Coming Back To You
by Fred2gen
Summary: Forced to opposite sides, two young boys fall in love, but after the war are separated. Can the love of soul-mates overcome all obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the people, places, and things in this story. I just take them out of the toy box and play with them.

A/N: Hey Guys, sorry I've fallen off the map lately. I will get back to my other stuff shortly. Hope to have a new chapter of Secrets up by Saturday, and thinking about Salvation (that'll have to go up next week I forgot the notebook). As you can see I have a new 'ship that I'm sailing, and as it's November I decided to use them for my Nanowrimo. Started on Friday night, finished on Tuesday night (I have no life). Hope you all enjoy this. Remember, reviews are love, and constructive criticism is always appreciated but only if it's constructive.

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was so hot that day, for an early September day in the middle of Scotland. The clouds were coming, but they were hours off. It was a day that had to be cherished, because it was such a hard day to come across. A peaceful day. Laughter rang out over the spacious grounds of the castle-school. His silver eyes looked towards the source. A small smile pulled at his pale pink lips as his heart leapt. The source was farther away, but coming towards him was the cause of his smile.

Red-hair dancing like fire in the sun, and blue eyes shining with promises of mischief. The tall boy was walking around without a shirt, showing off the freckles and more importantly the muscles. Two years of quidditch and life at his home had done him well, and now he enjoyed showing it off. Looking around, his hands landed on the silver-eyed boy's narrow hips that were covered by black dress pants. Thankfully the jacket that went with them had been disposed off and the white sleeves were rolled up to the elbows of the thin arms. The blue-eyed boy murmured, "Gods, Ferret, you're beautiful."

The boy called Ferret draped his arms around the other boy's neck. The other one leaned down to brush a soft, chaste kiss against Ferret's lips. They both hummed pleasantly as they pulled away. Ferret smiled softly, "Weasel, have I told you I love you today?"

"No," Weasel shook his head gently from side to side, "But even if you had you know I'd have said no."

Ferret chuckled, "Yeah, well, I do like saying it."

"Good," Weasel granted, "because I do like hearing it."

"I love you," Ferret murmured before he leaned up for another kiss.

Weasel kept it short before he countered, "I love you too."

Weasel laid his forehead against Ferret's, closing his eyes as a low hum of happiness drifted through him. Ferret closed his eyes and revealed in the feel of being in his lover's arms. Moving his head so that it rested against Weasel's shoulder he wondered, "Do you think we can just stay like this for the rest of the year?"

"Nice as that may be," Weasel began before brushing a kiss against Ferret's temple. Tucking Ferret's head under his chin, Weasel continued, "I don't think it's possible."

"Weasel," Ferret beckoned as he sat on the edge of a bed. They were in a small room with a large bed, and that was it. Weasel's arms were crossed, his head cocked to the side, his ankles crossed and a little farther forward while he leaned back against the door. The wall behind Weasel and opposite him were red with gold borders on the top and the bottom. The walls to the side were green with silver trims. The carpet underneath his feet was scarlet red like the walls, but the bedspread that Ferret was sitting on was green with gold stripes. The pillows were silver and gold. Ferret held up a hand, and curled his finger in. His smirk was really what did it though.

"Can't I just look at you for a moment," Weasel wondered. "I don't get to enough, you know. They catch me staring and they start asking questions."

"I know," Ferret assured, "They do the same thing to me. At least Brown isn't all over you this year."

"Might have to do with me calling out for a rodent when I was sick." Weasel smirked. Ferret's eyes fell away as he looked at the ground.

"That was never supposed to happen. I left it on purpose," Ferret explained. Weasel moved away from the door, taking two quick steps to the foot of the bed. He cupped Ferret's cheeks with his large hands and made the blond look up at him. Silver eyes were shining with a sadness not easily washed away. Weasel tried anyways, pressing a soft kiss against Ferret's lips. Ferret scratched his fingers through Weasel's hair, and Weasel moaned. Ferret took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"I don't want it to be December," Weasel pouted as he pulled Ferret's bare back against his chest. Ferret's head lulled back onto Weasel's shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to the place where jaw and neck met under the ear. Weasel moaned at the soft touch as his fingertips drew shapes on Ferret's stomach. Ferret was laying in between Weasel's legs on the bed. Their legs were straight, and the blanket covered up to their hips. Ferret's arms were relaxing at his side as he soaked in the feel of his lover around him. Weasel continued, "I don't want to let you go back to him. I can't stand a month away from you."

"We've done it before," Ferret reminded. "It just makes these moments even more special, and when we finally get to be together again..."

Ferret trailed off but his smile said everything. He closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss that never came. He opened his eyes and saw Weasel staring at him. Ferret shook his head, "Don't try to memorize me."

"I have to," Weasel argued. He trailed his fingertips against the side of Ferret's face, cupping his hand around Ferret's neck as he rubbed his thumb against the apple of Ferret's cheek. Ferret offered a soft smile, but Weasel continued to stare at him as though it may very well be the last time. Brushing a kiss against Ferret's forehead he looked back into the silver eyes, "I love you Draco, so much."

"I love you too, Ron," Draco replied. He leaned up this time, scratching his fingers through Ron's hair in order to ensure that Ron responded to his kiss.

Ron was sitting in the Great Hall of his castle-housed school. A dark-haired boy with glasses sat beside him and a curly-haired girl sat across from him. They were talking about some sort of homework assignment, but Ron was staying out of the conversation. He knew that, that talk lead to talk of the N.E.W.T.S. Talk of the N.E.W.T.S. lead to talk of graduating and life outside of these walls. He instead opted for looking across the other three tables until he locked eyes on the blond form of his lover. The thin, lithe body he knew every contour of was covered in a form-fitting black suit. Ron shook his head. Draco looked good in that outfit, but seeing him in it made Ron want to get it off of him. Feeling eyes on him, Draco turned and scowled. Ron smirked, and Draco's eyebrows bounced. Ron jerked his head towards the door. Draco gathered his belongings and exited the room. Ron pushed his plate away and followed after a minute later. He found Draco in a deserted corridor on the Fourth Floor. Draco did not wait before he was wrapped around Ron, their tongues battling for dominance of the quickly initiated kiss. Ron pressed Draco against the wall, his leg falling in between Draco's. Draco moved, sliding his already growing ache against Ron's firm thigh. Ron swallowed the moan that escaped Draco.

"You ready for this?" Ron asked as he pulled on his shirt. Draco was running his hands down his chest again and again in attempts to smooth out the wrinkles. Ron's head popped out of his shirt to take in the look of his lover. He licked his lip quickly before saying, "You want to go take that test you better stop doing that."

"Oh," Draco asked as he turned to look at Ron in confusion. "What does one have to do with the other?"

"I'll end up wanting to run my own hands over that suit, and you know where that will end with us at." Ron told him in a husky voice as he stepped towards Draco and ran his fingers across the buttons of the suit. Draco grabbed his hands and pushed them back to Ron's sides. Ron grinned, but it faded when he saw the shine in the silver eyes. He lifted one hand to rub the thumb across the apple of Draco's cheek.

Draco sniffed as he shook his head, "I'm not ready for this."

"Yes you are," Ron assured, "You're the smartest wizard in our year. You'll fly through your N.E.W.T.S."

Draco grimaced, "I don't want to fly through them. If I fly through them then the next two weeks will go by too quickly."

"Do you want to sleep in here," Ron offered.

"Yes," Draco answered, but shook his head as he looked away, "no. If we sleep in here than I'll get used to sleeping in your arms. If I get used to sleeping in your arms than I'll be fucked when we graduate."

Ron cupped Draco's cheek with his large hand and rubbed his thumb in a soothing line. Draco looked at him, and Ron pressed a kiss to his lips than his forehead. Breathing in Draco's scent, Ron vowed, "I love you, always."

"Forever," Draco added, "I love you."

"Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff" the stern looking woman behind the podium started calling out the names. Cheers were heard as the little red-headed woman walked across the stage. The Great Hall was covered in banners displaying all of the Houses' colors proudly. The students that were graduating were sitting across four benches. The names were called out in alphabetical order, but the houses were sitting together. Draco turned around, making it look like he needed to work out a crick in his back. He very well may have. The choir had sung three songs. The Minister of Magic had made a speech followed by Slughorn, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Sprout. Hermione and Draco had given their speeches, not only did they have the top marks but they'd also been Head Boy and Girl. Then McGonagall had finished them off before starting to read out the list of graduates.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." Harry and Ron both stood, as did the whole lot of Weasley's taking up a large section of the bleachers sat up in back and sides of the Great Hall. There were traditional seating sat up in the middle of the bleachers, just behind the graduating students. The Malfoys were sitting there, including a number of other suspected Death Eaters. When Draco had given his speech he'd said things about "proper sides." Harry had grumbled, as had a few others. Draco had innocently looked at Ron every time he'd said this, and Ron winked to assure Draco he knew what was being said.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor." Every Gryffindor stood up when the once mousy and shy, but now a brave warrior walked up to collect his diploma. Ron could hear his brothers cheering quiet loudly for the boy that had grown to be tall and good-looking. Neville tripped on his way up the stairs, they never said all of his old habits had left him. He'd sprung back up, given McGonagall a cheeky wink, before bowing in front of the masses. Most of the congregation had laughed, including Draco who moved to work out another crick. Ron nodded at him before he turned back around.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin," McGonagall called. Ron was never been more thankful for her ability to act with decorum and discretion than at that moment. The applause was minute. He did hear a stick banging against the ground in the back. He was thankful that nobody booed. Draco looked out when he took his diploma. Ron beamed at him. Draco swallowed in a way that Ron knew meant he was trying not to smile back. In the face of the public, this was enough for Ron. When McGonagall handed him his diploma she seemed to lean in, almost to whisper something to him. Draco made a jerking motion with his head, the subtlest of nods.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor," McGonagall continued on. She was still just as discrete as she'd been when Draco walked onto the stage. The difference was in the crowd. Almost everybody hooted and hollered. The Slytherins clapped cordially. Draco worked out another crink, but Ron was standing up with the rest of his house to cheer on his best friend. He looked back just before Draco turned around and winked. Draco finished turning around, fast, as his smile pulled at his lips.

"Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor," Ron stood, waved to his family as he walked to up the stage. He stuck his tongue out at Harry, earning a laugh from both Harry and Hermione. As he took the diploma he looked at Draco, who was winking at him with a smile. Ron beamed.

"Remember, good things come to those who wait," McGonagall whispered. He turned back to her quickly as he shook her hand and took his diploma. She gave no sign that she'd actually spoken. Ron turned back to Draco whose brow bounced, a silent assurance that it had happened to him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

At least he'd had the decency to wait until the actual ceremony was over. The students and their families were feasting in the now redecorated Great Hall. The bleachers and seating area were gone. A dancing table, two large buffet tables, and hundreds of little tables crowded the space now. Ron and Draco had pretended to go to the bathroom several times during the night. They were actually going for quick snogs. They'd have attempted more, but their families were paying too much attention to them that night. The last time Draco held onto Ron just a little tighter.

"What's wrong," Ron asked when he pulled away.

Draco sucked in a breath, fighting back tears. "It's time. He's on the outskirts. Our families are going to be trickling out slowly, but they've done something to keep your families here. Even those that don't have any loyalties one way or the other. It's time Ron. This is it."

"At our graduation?" Ron spat.

"At his graduation," Draco corrected. Ron cursed, and Draco echoed the sentiment. He scratched his hand through Ron's hair. "I'm going to do what you told me to. I'm going to run the moment I get a chance."

"Good," Ron nodded, "I'm glad Hermione convinced us to do this horcrux hunt the way we did."

"Awful way to spend Christmas," Draco murmured. "And Easter."

"No, that was the fun part." Ron dismissed, "It was researching the founders that was the boring part."

"Stay safe tonight," Draco plead, "Please."

"I make no promises, just get out." Ron said before he grabbed Draco back to him.

"I love you," Draco said as he pulled away. He heard a familiar voice calling for him. He cursed. Ron stole one last kiss before pushing Draco out of the tapestry they'd hidden behind. Draco whispered, "Theo's family should be last. I love you."

"I love you," Ron whispered back, "Thank-you."

"Just be safe," Draco finished before he started to walk out of Hogwarts for the final time. Ron waited to a good minute before strolling back into the Great Hall. He had never been more thankful for the family feel of the Order as he did a head count. Most of the D.A. was there as well to support their friends or graduating themselves. He walked to Harry, tapped him on the shoulder. He'd been dancing with Ginny, but seeing the look on Ron's face followed after. McGonagall and Flitwick were talking with Lupin, this made Ron smile.

"Boys," Lupin greeted happily, "congratulations."

"Thanks, Remus," Ron accepted, "But I hate to say this might not be the happy occasion we all were looking for."

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked. She looked over the rim of her glasses, and Ron's heart clenched at the reminder of the kind, wise, old man that had been taken from them the year before.

"The same source that told me about the attack last year," Harry's brow jumped to his hairline as McGonagall nodded in understanding. "Once the Notts leave, he told me, Voldemort's ready to attack. They're on the outskirts of the grounds right now waiting for the signal."

"You and your source are a good team," McGonagall said as she rose from her seat. Slowly the professors began to make their way through the crowd. The warning was given in hushed tones so as not to alert anyone. Ron watched the Notts cautiously as they took in the sight of families that wished not to participate slowly trickling out of the Great Hall.

While Flitwick was leading the cowards, he meant civilians, to floo out of the headmistress' office, McGonagall was giving out her own orders. Some of the soldiers started to make their way outside and put up wards. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were given a very special task that left them all feeling kind of giddy. Lupin and Arthur were talking to Harry, trying to calm him as he thought of all the people that were their and could potentially get hurt. Everything the soldiers were doing was done in such a way that if the still present Death Eaters took notice, they did not attempt anything. Hermione approached Ron with an odd question, "Why isn't McGonagall trying to detain them?"

"If they catch onto what is going on around them they will start to fight back. If anything so much as blimps Voldemort's radar they will know someone told. Who do you think is the only one out there right now that would do such a thing?" Ron attempted to answer.

"I have no idea," Hermione shrugged. She held out her hands, "How did you know about last year, and how do you know about now?"

Ron answered slowly as he twisted and cracked his hands, "I have a very reliable source."

It took the Malfoys a shorter time than Draco thought before they were lining up with the rest of those that wore Voldemort's mark. He shook when he was handed a silver mask and a black cloak. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he pulled on the offered items. He was directed to stand in a spot with his mother and father and wait further instructions. They could see the lit castle, but they were a far enough distance that maybe only Greyback could make out the shapes running about the grounds. To the others it looked like childhood friends and their families were enjoying their party. Draco's stomach flipped as he looked at the congregated figures of Voldemort's followers. It was not a large army, but it would be an equal match for those that were in the Great Hall, and depending on how many left if given the sufficient amount of warning, Voldemort could have the slight advantage. Draco pushed that thought from his mind as he stood in the cold spring air.

An hour after he'd arrived the Nott family was climbing up the hill and pulling on their uniform. They took their positions. Draco tried to stand as still as his father, but he found himself looking around. All wearing the same black robes. All wearing the same silver mask. Their was not one distinct individual in the whole lot. It made Draco's stomach flip, and the more he thought about Voldemort's philosophy the more he realized how wrong the fucking half-blood was. There were not many true pure-blood families anymore, and two that Draco could think of, well three actually, were fighting on the other side. The Longbottoms, the Weasleys, and technically the Prewitts were all represented on the inside.

A shiver ran down Draco's back and he knew that the time had come. He did not need the snake to stand their in front of them and hiss words of pure-blood supremacy. It took every bit of strength for Draco not to point out that he was a half-blood, a muggle-born. Harry was a half-blood too, but at least both of his parents were magical. Not that, that mattered anyways. Hermione was a pure muggle-born, and she was brilliant. He had told Ron that he would run in the opposite direction, but everything in him said to run to Ron.

Harry Potter stood in the threshold of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside him were his best friends in the world. Out on the grounds sprawled before him were people, now full wizards, that he had grown up with. Some weren't full wizards and witches yet, but they were willing. He hated this. Of all the things they were about to do, fighting a battle that would hopefully be the last was not one of them. He watched as they ran by him and thought about what they should be doing instead.

There went Seamus Finnigan. He should have been getting drunk as a skunk and trying to convince Lavender Brown to sleep with him. Instead he was assuring Neville that he did know how to blow up a bridge.

Then there was Neville. He should have been having a conversation with Luna Lovegood about fictitious magical plants. Luna Lovegood should be pretending to be too whimiscal that what Neville was actually trying to do was seduce her into being his graduation present.

Dean Thomas was right behind the two arguing boys, willing to go along for the ride. Harry must have had something very different on the mind than what should have been, since he thought Dean and Parvarti should be trying to find their own secluded corner. Terry Boot and Padma could be following in her twin's shoes, and celebrating their graduation together.

Even the two beside him should not have been there. Hermione and Fred had been dancing around each other for years. Hermione should be celebrating that she was a full grown witch, had the age and the credentials to prove it. Fred should be discovering just which buttons made the conservative, calm, collected young witch lose that and turn wild. Ron should be doing whatever it was he'd been doing for the past three years. Harry had been too busy with his own business to care much, but now seemed as good a time as any to figure it out.

"Ron," Harry asked as he turned to face his best friend. Ron hummed as he was pulled from his own thoughts. Harry exhaled sharply, "Who is your source? Where have you been disappearing to for the past three years?"

Ron smiled, he shook his head. "I've been disappearing with the man I love, that's my source."

"Man?" Hermione gasped in shock. Ron nodded. Hermione threw her arms around him, "I always wanted a gay best friend."

Ron laughed, "I still can't help you with shopping, Hermione."

"No, that's why I have Ginny," Hermione brushed him off, "but you're still awesome."

"Of course I am," Ron agreed.

"So who is it then?" Hermione pressed, poking him in the stomach as she did so.

Ron gave her a quick laugh, but his expression turned hard as he looked outside. "Think about it, Mione. Think about the things I know. What kind of person could tell me about these attacks?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Her face went wide with shock then crunched in disgust. Her hand flew up to her mouth for a moment before she pulled it away. "You...you're...ew."

"Hey," Ron defended, "A lot more people could have died last year and tonight if it wasn't for him."

"Think about where he is standing, Ron." Hermione snapped. "That's the man you've fallen in love with."

"That's the kind of man I have done everything I can to protect. That is the man that I have had to listen degrade you and Harry because if he didn't he would be shipped away. I know what kind of man he is. My man is scared." Ron argued.

"I bet he's shaking right now," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I bet he is," Ron agreed. "You have no idea how many nights I have held him over these past three years while he's cried about what his life is meant to become. You have no idea the pressure he is under. Think about it Hermione. Are you only standing here with Harry because he's our best mate, or are you doing so because you're certain you're going to die if Harry loses?"

Hermione thought, "A bit of both I guess."

"Right," Ron nodded, "If you don't stand here, you could die. If he doesn't stand out there, his own father will kill him. If he doesn't do what he's supposed to, then he won't be fighting with them. He'll be searching the battle for me, and praying every second that I'm fine." Ron turned away and whispered, "He better do what he's supposed to."

"What is he supposed to do," Hermione wondered.

"Run," Ron growled.

"The time has come," the snake cheered, and his followers joined him. Draco lifted his fist above his head, his wand clenched in it. The one he had carried since he was eleven. Seeing the wand that the snake was lifting, Draco smiled behind his mask. He had pissed off Harry just last week and gotten in a duel he'd quickly lost. The year before he'd disarmed Dumbledore, but his aunt had been breathing down his neck. Ron had been outside the door, and Dumbledore was not supposed to be there. He'd not succeeded in the task though. Snape had killed Dumbledore, but that had all been worked out. The white wand in the snake's hand would not attack its proper owner. It took a lot of strength not to do a happy dance. It renewed his vigor, his determination. He was going to go in, but in the madness he would lose his cloak and mask. He would fight as one of those dressed in muggle clothes, and as such he would be a member of Potter's Army.

The Death Eaters stormed down the hill, rushing towards the castle. Draco kept stride amongst the youngest, leading the pack. They all looked the same though, and he could not tell where Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, or Gregory Goyle were. Daphne Greengrass and her family were probably safely at home, depending on what Ron did with the information he'd been given. The year before he'd proven invaluable, but then he was a master chess player. While they ran they moved towards the bridge. When they got close to it, it blew up. A huge explosion. Fire and bright lights. Stones flew everywhere. The force of it threw the younger and more in shape Death Eaters flying through the air. They all landed hard on the ground yards back.

Draco lifted his head and saw that the older Death Eaters had stopped their decent when they saw the explosion. The twenty Death Eaters that had been in the lead slowly picked themselves up. He found Marcus Flint. The troll was the tall, bulky Death Eater shouting, "They knew. Someone told. They were prepared. Traitor. We have a traitor."

The other young Death Eaters started shouting the same accusation. Voldemort appeared in their midst. They all knelled quickly. Draco thought of Ron and his heart stilled to a calm beat that would not alert the snake. He kept his head down until they were ordered, "Look at me."

They all raised their heads, and with a snap of his wrist, Voldemort had vanished away their masks. Draco thought of nothing. He did not think of the nights he spent with Ron. He did not think of the vow to run. He did not think of the idea to head into the battle and switch sides. He did not think of Ron. Draco thought of nothing. Voldemort looked into each other their faces. Draco kept thinking of nothing, keeping his expression blank even when Voldemort looked at him the longest.

"Twice now my plans to kill Potter have been foiled when the only logical explanation is that one of my followers told of our plans." Voldemort explained. "Now, not all of you here were privy to the happenings of last year, but two of you were. Draco, Blaise, please rise and come here."

Right, he was running, now. Voldemort smirked when he heard the pop and saw that Blaise had risen to obey his orders. He shook his head and looked into the crowd still standing on the hill. He wondered, "Lucius, have I done something to offend your family?"

"Of course not, my lord," Lucius dismissed the idea. "May I ask why my lord would wonder such a thing?"

"It seems you have raised a traitor," Lucius tilted his head in question. Voldemort sighed, "Your son, Lucius, has told my plans to Potter's side and taken our surprise advantage."

The explosion surprised them all. Seamus and Neville shared a look. Seamus smug and proud, Neville surprised as all get out for it having worked. They waited. McGonagall used a spell that turned all of the suits of armor to battle ready mode, and they made a front line of protection around the castle. Now came the waiting. It took longer for that crowd to begin moving. Hermione voiced Ron's sinking suspicion, "They know they have a traitor."

She shot him a concerned look and McGonagall matched it. The members of the D.A. and the Order that were standing around looked at the scene in confusion. Ron let out a steady exhale as he tried to steel his nerves. He said more for his own benefit, "He'd have gotten out as fast as he could."

"He really is afraid, isn't he," Hermione scoffed.

Ron growled, "Shut up, Hermione."

"Hey," A voice from behind called, "don't tell her to shut up."

"You shut up too, Fred," Ron snapped. "Everybody just shut up, and wait. We have more important things going on then your two's silly not-love affair."

"Excuse me," Hermione quipped.

"You know," Ron started, "the love affair you two aren't in because of your stick and his fear of rejection."

"My stick?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, the stick up your ass he's supposed to remove but can't since he's got something stuck up his own, mainly his head." Ron explained.

"Ron," Fred growled. Ron turned to look at his brother. With a fiery glare Fred vowed, "When this is over, I'm kicking your ass."

"Kay," Ron shrugged, "but I think they want to kick it first."

They all turned to where he was looking and saw the Death Eaters finally approaching. The suits of armor moved to meet them. Spells were casts that blasted the things apart. It held them back for a little while, and may have zapped some energy, but they were really no match for the Death Eaters trained in the dark magics. As a unit they all stood together, ready to put an end to this thing once and for all. Harry stood in the front of the group, his eyes dancing around the Death Eaters with their faces revealed. The mess outside was brutal as the suits flew apart. Flashes of so many different colored lights danced under the black sky. Harry stepped forward first, but Hermione and Ron were at his side with Lupin and McGonagall. Someone cast a spell towards Harry that he deflected quickly. Another shouted, "No, he's the Dark Lords."

The spells were directed in every direction beside Harry. The order to leave him for the Dark Lord had been followed through. He tried to get into the battles, but it was no use. Ron was taking on three at a time. Something in him had snapped when he'd looked over the faces of the Death Eaters. Now he had Lucius on one side, Narcissa on the other, and Blaise bringing up the rear. Harry watched as Ron shot protection spell after deflection spell followed by a disarming spell. His face was almost as red as his hair as he glared into the eyes of his attackers. The thing that had shocked Harry was that Ron had actively sought out Lucius. The conversation earlier that night had made sense to Hermione, but Harry was still left in the dust about who Ron was in love with. He was positively refusing to believe that it was the Death Eater that was so conveniently missing from the battle.

Hermione and Fred were battling as a unit. Everybody knew they had been dancing around each other for years, but it had seemed to pay off. He was sure that Fred would be fighting beside George if George wasn't already flanked by Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan were another unit, and they were taking on Yaxley and Avery. Arthur and Molly were close to Lupin and Tonks who had the Lestranges, three. Macnair and Rookwood were taking on Charlie and Percy. Harry had to fight himself from letting out a snort of laughter when he caught Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint going at it. Neville and Luna were also fighting together, with Seamus and Lavender and Dean and Parvarti close by. It was a strange sight. The dozens of Death Eaters and the handful of Order and D.A. members shooting curses. A thunderous boom stopped the fights for a moment.

"Harry Potter," a silky voice shouted over the crowd. Harry looked for the source and saw him standing on the edge of the lake. The half moon shining down on him gave him an eerie glow, not that it was needed to make him look even more terrifying. In the grass by his feet slithered the last horcrux. Harry did not allow himself to focus on that as he gave the very face of evil his attention. "You allow your friends to fight your battle while you stand there watching."

"Sonorus," Harry uttered before he shouted back. Hands raised out to his side in a challenging stance. "Tom Riddle, you allow your minions to fight your battle while you stand there watching."

"Come fight me, boy." Voldemort ordered.

Harry shrugged, "It's not like I've got something better to do."

"Harry," The most familiar of all voices shouted when he started to walk towards his challenger. He stopped and the supple form tightened itself around him. He kept one eye on Tom, his hand at the ready as he pulled her around and kissed her for all he was worth. Pulling away slightly dazed, she muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin," He pressed a kiss against her forehead and pushed her out of his path. He heard her utter a spell, and then her special curse before a protection charm. He took long easy strides. Seeing the snake slithering away from Voldemort's feet he shouted, "Someone kill that snake."

"On it," he heard Neville shout. A Fiendfyre cut across the grass chasing the snake through the grounds. Neville then started shouting spells that directed it only towards the snake and quelled the flames that licked in any other direction. Voldemort was torn between watching Harry's careful steps towards him and the scene playing out between Harry's third and Voldemort's pet.

"Ready to end this thing the way we started it, Tom?" Harry asked as he rolled his wand in his hand. He had it pointed squarely at Voldemort, who also had his wand pointed towards Harry. Voldermort's red eyes widened a bit before squinting. Harry was sure if the man-like-creature had eyebrows he would have raised them. Harry shrugged, "Together."

"Yes," Voldemort hissed, "I got that. This time will end differently."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "This time you'll be dead."

They had a proper duel, and though Harry didn't take his eyes off of Voldemort for a second, they both bowed to each other. Wands at the ready, they shot their signature spells. Each deflected off of the other quickly. Voldemort tried to disarm Harry or kill him. Harry tried to disarm Voldemort or render him incapable of movement. They both were quick to deflect and shoot up protection spells. They kept their mouths busy with their spells, which made Harry as happy as he could possibly be in that moment. He did not have to listen to Voldemort's usual spew about pure-blood supremacy and Harry's mother.

While they were at it, Neville continued to chase the snake through the grass with his fire. An interesting design was being drawn through the grass. Neville hoped Hagrid wouldn't be too mad at the damage that was being done. He directed the fire to split into a fork that raced beside the snake. It was slithering quickly, but his fire kept a steady pace. He had the fork split again, causing there to be four lines. Two chased after the snake's tail, the other tried to box it in. The snake ran into a boulder and as it slithered up, Neville made his outer paths collide together. The snake was stuck and the inner paths were closing in on it. A piercing scream ripped through the air as the snake burned. Neville put out his fire and moved to look at the bones. Nothing was left but ashes.

"Do you want to know how we knew," Ron asked, "It's a really great story Lucius."

"Oh," Lucius growled, "Avada Kevadra"

"Protego," Ron shot, "Yeah, it involves me and your son."

"You and my son," Lucius asked. Ron nodded, "How does any story involve you and my son?"

"Well that's the thing," Ron started, "We're involved." Lucius shot a curse that Ron deflected even as the older blond looked at Ron in confusion. Ron sighed as he shot a disarming spell, "I mean we're together." Lucius was shaking his head as he shot another curse. Ron knew that Lucius understood him, but he kept pressing it, "We're crazy in love and we have mad, passionate sex every day, sometime multiple times a day. We've been together for three years, and he doesn't like you or your ways. He agrees with me that Hermione is a fucking awesome witch, and that she had as much right to this education as he did. He was even glad to work with her, even if he never told anyone but me that."

"You touched me son," Lucius growled.

Ron smirked, "Oh, well, let me be absolutely clear. He wanted me to touch him. He begged me to touch him. He longed for me to fuck him. He used to whisper in my ear how he needed me right then and right there. So yeah, but I was just continuing that whole, making sure Draco gets everything he ever wanted thing going. Oh, wait, that's actually a new concept. I have this thing about making sure he has everything he wants. But then, that's the difference between you and me. I love your son, you're a bastard."

While the fights continued Voldemort gained the upper hand in his. Harry shot an expelliramus seconds after Voldemort cast a shielding charm. Harry was starting his next spell when Voldemort cast his own disarming spell. Harry lost his wand, and Voldemort shot a killing curse. Harry moved to dive out of the way, but it hit him in the side. He fell to the ground, in agony. Harry withered on the ground, screaming and clutching at his head. Voldemort stood still and watched the scene play out. That shouldn't have happened. He should have died immediately. Harry fell silent, his chest falling still. Voldemort shouted, "I've killed Harry Potter."

Everyone closer to the castle stopped. They turned to look at the scene of the boy at the feet of the snake-like man. Lucius stepped to Ron's side. Narcissa and Blaise lay petrified at their feet. Lucius held his wand against Ron's jugular, "You're next."

Ron spun on his heel, moving away from the point of Lucius' wand. He started casting spells that Lucius deflected. Seeing that Harry Potter's second was not about to be defeated the others were quick to pick up their fight. This surprised the Death Eaters that were drawn back into battle. Voldemort was even more surprised though. His voice cracked through the air, causing the battles to pause as they all turned to give him their attention. "I killed Harry Potter. It's over."

"Neville," Ron shouted. Neville looked towards the red-head. "You kill that snake?"

"Yes," Neville assured.

Ron turned to Voldemort. "Diary, Ring, Locket, Cup, Diadem, Snake. Am I missing something?" Voldemort did not reply. The Death Eaters stood speechless. Confused. Ron picked up, "No? Good, then guess what Tommy? You're as mortal as I am. Feels good, doesn't it, to know you can die. How about this, you are going to. Give us a second to deal with your bastards and we'll handle you next."

"But only Potter can kill me," Voldemort defended.

Hermione piped in, "I've been thinking about that." Ron shot her a look, she shrugged. "I think you just finished off your very last horcrux. I think Harry's scar was the seventh. So, thanks for turning yourself mortal. Again, we'll be right with you." With that she shot a binding spell at the Death Eater she'd been fighting. Ron turned and shot his own at Lucius. Lucius was so surprised as to the way they'd so casually addressed the Dark Lord that he'd not been prepared for it. Lucius and Avery down, Hermione and Ron moved as one down to the man standing on the lake's bank.

He shot curses at them, but they moved as one deflecting and shooting off their own hexes and jinxes. He was still just one man, with the ability to only shoot off one curse at a time. They were two. A very powerful and bright witch. A wizard that did not know where the man he loved was and had his best friend lying at his feet, possibly dead. Deflecting a spell Hermione told him, "You're evil Voldemort, but you're forgetting something. Protego."

"Expelliarmus," Ron tried, but Voldemort deflected it, "You're just a man, and you're missing the most powerful of all magics."

"Harry's tried to tell you," Hermione picked up as Ron cast a deflecting charm while she tried to petrify their opponent. "But you don't listen. The reason you can't win, is because you aren't strong enough."

"We just graduated, we probably have a lot more to learn about magic," Ron pointed out, "But we are still stronger than you."

"Because we aren't missing that magic." Hermione clarified. "Actually, fighting together, that magic is even stronger with us."

"We're really good mates," Ron explained, "She's practically my sister, and I'm as good as her brother."

"Do you know what that means," Hermione asked as though she was talking to a small child.

"It means we love each other," Ron offered.

"Quite a concept," Hermione sighed. "And that's why you won't win."

Harry laid still, unable to move. His head was pounding and he'd just had the weirdest dream. Dumbledore and King's Cross and his parents, and when did Lupin die? Now he was lying on the ground, hard, outside ground. There were voices, three and he recognized them. One was a voice he often heard in nightmares. The other was his conscience and the third was his friend. No, no, that wasn't right. They were all real voices having a conversation. No, they were battling. They were shooting curses and jinxes and hexes at each other. There was a conversation piece though, something important. The two good voices were trying to make a point. It was something he agreed with. They were going to win because of it. They were going to win.

Lifting himself onto his hands he groaned as he tried to stand up. Bolts of light flew over his head and he wondered if standing still would be a better idea. "Quite a concept, and that's why you won't win."

"Because you don't have love," Harry voiced rubbing his head as he sat on his knees. The spells stopped being shot about the space, above his head. He looked up to see that the three were looking down at him in surprise. One was much less pleasantly thrilled than the other two. He grabbed his wand and shot, "Expelliarmus."

"Avada Kavada," Voldemort shouted at the same time. He'd noticed Potter go for his wand, and responded quickly. Hermione and Ron backed up before shooting their own disarming spells. The bolts of light coming from Voldemort and Harry's wands were connected. Harry's wand was shaking as he tried to fight Voldemort's spell off. Hermione and Ron's spells connected with Harry's. They both pushed forward together, joining their spells as one. All of their wands shook, but they fought back. Together they locked their sights on Voldemort whose wand was shaking even more than theirs were combined. The green jets of light pushed farther and farther across the banks. The red light got smaller and smaller until it was sucked back inside the black wand.

The black wand shook even harder, sending tremors through Voldemort's body. The wand seemed to grow larger, rounder. Voldemort's hands stretched as the wand expanded. The green from their combined spell had not broken away yet. They watched in interest even as they kept their concentration. The wand exploded, white light glowing around it until it turned to sand. Wind whipped up around them. Ron and Harry's hair waved in the wind, Hermione's curls flew crazily. Sand whirled around Voldemort smacking into him as he crumbled into it. Hermione watched in disgust as he began to peel away.

The dust settled and where there had once stood the embodiment of evil was just a pile of white sand. Hermione cast a fast charm that bagged up the sand. She sealed it and tossed it into the lake. Ron and Harry smirked at her quick thinking. She shrugged, "I don't ever want to see that son of a bitch again."

Their brows raised as Ron pointed out unnecessarily, "You just cursed."

"Oh shut up Ronald," she waved him off. They had no idea how long they had stayed there trying to press Voldemort's spell backwards, but when they turned around the sun was beginning to rise on a new day. Death Eaters were either running away or laying motionless on the ground at the feet of the Order and the D.A. Hermione and Ron helped Harry stand up. He still was in a lot of pain, and they helped him walk up the hill that would lead to where the battle took place.

There were many with dark cloaks that were lying on the ground motionless. Most had lights still in their eyes, but knew that they only had a Kiss to look forward to. There were others, dressed in muggle clothes and nice wizarding robes that were not so lucky. Those that were standing, or sitting, and alive looked up when the Trio climbed to the top of the hill. They smiled weakly, some tired, some thankful, some sadly. Hermione and Ron lead Harry to the steps of the castle so he could sit down. As they walked past the bloody grounds they noticed the faces of those that had given their lives for either side.

A still moving, bright blue, magical eye looked up at them from the blank, choppy-face of Alastor Moody. Ron held Harry up as both he and Hermione shook with silent tears. Harry's jaw tightened against anything he would have said when he passed the broken body of Peter Pettigrew. They did not recognize the third body, but it was a Death Eater. Neville was standing beside it rocking Luna in his arms as he cried for the blood on his hands. They all stopped and stared at the fourth body, blinking and uncertain how to feel. Hermione allowed herself tears for Vincent Crabbe. Ron scuffed his shoe against the dirt. Hermione dropped to her knees and closed the eyes of the fifth body. Ron and Harry allowed themselves to cry for the life taken at the very least just one year too early. Harry sighed, "Thank-you Colin, for everything."

The last Death Eater body that they cared to see, the one that made them the most thankful was the broken body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly Weasley was glaring at it every few seconds. Ron shook his head and let Harry go when he saw the body in his mother's arms. Hermione followed him and rushed to wrap her arms around Fred as he cried for the loss of the second eldest, Charlie. Harry steadied himself and looked around the field for the body he knew had to be there. Instead he saw two small bodies that should not have been there. He moved with quick speed for someone that had probably been dead a certain amount of hours ago. He laid down and shook his head as he cradled them both to himself, the brave elf and the beautiful bird. He choked out their names, "Dobby, Hedwig."

Closing the large yellow eyes and folding the wings against the body, Harry turned to find the body of his father's last remaining friend. Some of the survivors had started to move the bodies onto stretchers so they could start cleaning the field. Harry closed his eyes as the impacts of the last two deaths he recognized slammed into him. His godson was now an orphan, and as such he had just become a parent. He moved to the sides of those bodies and vowed, "I'll take care of him. I'll raise him to be a man you could be proud of, Remus. I'll make sure he's as awesome as you were, Tonks.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, the same arm that had kept him stable last year when only one had fallen. He turned into the lithe body that he knew so well. She kissed his temple as she combed her hand through his hair, "We'll make sure he's a good man, Remus. We'll take good care of him, Tonks."

Ron looked up to see where his sister had gone to. He looked around the field. Ginny was holding onto Harry, who was in turn holding onto her. Angelina and Katie were holding onto George, and Alicia and Lee were hugging. Oliver was rubbing soothing circles on Percy's back, and Fred was crying into Hermione's shoulder. Fleur was running her hands through Bill's hair as he shook with tears for his brother and his best friend. Arthur was holding onto Molly who was not letting her baby boy go any time soon. Luna and Neville, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvarti, Terry and Padma, Hannah and Justin. Everyone had someone to turn to. Even little Dennis, who was clutching his own brother, had Jimmy Peakes hovering over him.

Ron kissed his mother's forehead and moved away from the group. He walked to the edge of the field, he could turn and see the castle that would be safe to open its doors in the coming months without having to worry about security protocols. He could look out and see the tops on the buildings of the nearby town that would be filled with students the next year, especially since it would be the first time Fourth Years and Third Years were allowed to go, and Fifth Years had only been there once. There were Aurors that would be busy since some of the Death Eaters had been able to run. Today would not be a good day, but he figured the day after a battle probably never was. Tomorrow though, or maybe next week, when the bodies were buried they could celebrate the victory. Voldemort was gone, and that was cause to party.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Draco vanished as soon as Voldemort tried to make the claim he was the traitor. He wanted to help his Weasel, but he had to follow the order Ron had asked him to obey. He wasn't even thinking when he appareated away, just knowing that he had to get far from there. He opened his eyes when the hooking sensation left him. It had been many years since his mother had taken him to this place, but it would be a good place to rest during the night he knew would never end. The Death Eaters would be too busy tonight to go after him, but if any got away they'd track him down. When, because he refused to think if, when Potter finished Voldemort once and for all Draco and Ron could be together, maybe. He wish he knew exactly where the Burrow was, what town it was in. The family that had helped raise Harry Potter was not about to take a chance and not have the highest security wards around their house. He did not know their address, and he figured they would leave them up until the Death Eaters were captured. He had a lot of things to think about while his Weasel and those his Weasel cared about fought for the good of the world.

He had appareated to a beach in Kent. He was sitting in the sand, watching the waves lap at the rocks. He conjured a blanket and settled in for what was going to be a long night. While he watched the waves he thought about what he was going to do. He needed to run, stay away from the Death Eaters that would be after him. He needed a way to contact Ron and tell him that he was safe. Maybe Ron would see the importance of him going into hiding for a while and would come with him. He just had to know that Ron would be alright, because of all the things about his life that had always been scary and the things that just took an even darker tone nothing compared to the idea of a world without Ronald Bilius Weasley.

His world had revolved around Ron for the past three years. Ron was his saving grace, the reason why his arm would remain bare of that dreadful tattoo. Sitting in the sand he thought of how amazing Ron was. The bravery of the Gryffindor, the cunning it had to take to be that good of a chess player. Draco had once thought he was a fairly decent chess player, but then he'd played a handful of games against Ron and decided he sucked. Since he sucked at chess there were much better ways for them to spend their time and he could beat Potter all he wanted when Ron was with the hopeful savior of the wizarding world. All of the good memories of his life had Ron Weasley in them, usually in a starring role.

Sitting the sand though, he knew that as of that moment he had to do the most self-less act he'd ever done. He had to let Ron go, because Ron was too good for him. Being the selfish, dominating bully he was in their Fifth Year he'd thought he'd seen something he wanted and believed it ripe for the taking. It was, but he could never have expected the impact it would have on his life. He should have allowed Ron to go find a man that was as good a person as Ron was instead of claiming that he was Draco's. He hadn't done that though, he'd convinced Ron to come with him again, and then began a relationship that would change the course of his life and Ron's life forever. He wondered sometimes if Ron wouldn't have been so randy that night, and Draco hadn't played his body like he had if Ron would have been the one with Luna Lovegood or happily would have gone with Lavender Brown.

The fairytale that was life in the Castle Hogwarts was over. His knight was fighting and he was running. His knight deserved the things that Draco could not provide. He deserved to have exactly the amount of action-packed life he wanted from his career without having to worry about a lover that was marked for death. Vanishing away from that castle instead of being able to rush into it or staying inside of it in the first place had made their story. Ronald Weasley was his first love, and would probably be his only. He knew he could never love like he'd loved Ron ever again. Ron, he hoped, would find his equal that completed him. Draco brushed a tear from his eye, and tried to keep them back as he whispered into the wind, "Good-bye Weasel, I'll love you forever."

He pulled his conjured blanket around him closer as he felt his heart begin to break. The only place he'd ever felt safe in this world was lying in Ron's arms while hidden away in their Room. That was the place where his father could not reach him and threaten him into stupid beliefs. That was the place where his so-called friends could not see and could not report back to his father. It was the place where he could utter praises he'd kept in his head for years even as he stood impressed with the abilities of the woman that had been his partner the last year. She'd done her best to keep their contact to a minimal, but Ron usually relayed his ideas for things in ways that had Granger believing that she thought them up. Ron had made him a stronger person though, and now it was time to turn his arrogance into confidence and become strong on his own two feet.

He had to make decisions on where he was going to go and how he was going to blend in so that no one cared about his past. He had to figure out what he wanted to do for a job, but since he did not want a job that asked to many questions it had to be something low key, willing to judge on performance instead of background. He had to figure out how to care for himself. He could dress, but he would need to learn how to shop for food on a budget and pay rent while actually thinking about the price. His heart clenched at the thought of how he'd planned a life with Ron, but Ron deserved a better life than the one Draco was setting out for. Trapped in his thoughts and listening to the waves Draco was lulled to sleep.

_ Draco was walking down the halls of Hogwarts. The feeling was different, not ominous and faces that he recognized were much younger than they had been in years. He tilted his head when he saw Neville Longbottom, but the boy was just that, a little boy. They were first years. Longbottom waved at him. He spun around, since when did Longbottom have the balls to greet him? He turned around just before he was about to run into a tall boy with red-hair and freckles he would come to know well. Draco was cautious looking around for the other two. Ron grinned at him, "What are you looking for, Snake?" _

_ The playful tone had him replying quickly, "No one, Weasel."_

_ "Good," Ron said as he moved to throw his arm around Draco's shoulders, "lets go outside."_

_ Draco did not put up a fight as he followed the boy. Ron smiled down at him, "Harry is playing a game of Exploding Snap, do you want to join or do you want to go play chess?"_

_ "I don't want to play chess with you, Weasel." Draco snapped, crossing his arms in a pout. _

_ Ron laughed, "No, I didn't think so. Come on then," his arms dropped so he could pull at Draco's robes. "Lets go find where Harry's setting up."_

_ Hermione was sitting with Harry and they both smiled at him. Draco checked his robes and made sure that he was at least still a Slytherin. He was, and he looked up at a group of passing Slytherins. They were older and they glared down at him. Even when he was that small no one dared treat the heir of Malfoy as such. He puffed out his chest about to rebuke them when they turned on him, "Does the ickle firstie like playing with blood-traitors and mudblood?"_

_ "Don't call her that," both pure-blood boys spat in unison._

_ Another of the older boys sneered down at him, "Playing with the Weasley. Don't you know they are the lowest, filthiest blood-traitors of the lot?"_

_ "Don't talk about him like that." Draco snapped._

_ "Oh, why not?" the third and last older Slytherin questioned. "Is he your little boyfriend? Malfoy and Weasley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."_

_ Draco raised a cool brow, "He's my best friend. I'm sure you wouldn't like me saying things like that to your best friend."_

_ "Probably your boyfriend too," The first Slytherin agreed with the third. _

_ "Come on, Draco," Ron tugged at his cloak, "They aren't worth it. Let's go play some Exploding Snaps." Harry cheered at this suggestion and Draco nodded before turning to follow. Ron stopped them once they were in the next corridor and pulled Draco in for a hug, "You're my best friend too."_

_ He couldn't help himself, he confessed, "I love you, Ron."_

_ "I love you too, Draco," Ron whispered. Pulling away from the hug he slipped his hand into Draco's, lacing their fingers together as they walked proudly down the hall. _

Draco woke as the sun began to rise over the water. He brushed the tear from his eye and started to rise. He knew he was near a mostly wizarding village, and from there he could figure out exactly where he was going to go. He did not have a lot of money, at least for him. About a hundred galleons is all he had to his name, and the clothes on his back. His black suit he'd worn for Ron on the day they graduated. He did not even have his diploma. He decided he was going to leave England, it was a safer bet on the Continent. He'd find the first boat out, and then he'd search for a job when he landed wherever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It had been three weeks since the battle, and the headlines were still about how Potter and the Golden Trio had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ron was starting to get annoyed with the fact that they still called him that. Hadn't they heard the news? He was dead. It was perfectly safe to call him by his name. The one thing they kept failing to mention, and maybe this was a good thing. Draco Malfoy was the reason that it was over. Without his warning then that battle could have gone a very different way. Then, since there were still a large number of Death Eaters that were running about, maybe it was better that they were unaware that he was the traitor.

He just wished they'd thought this through. He had no idea where to start looking for Draco, and Draco did not know where the Burrow was. Until they were certain that there were no more Death Eaters running around, the wards were not coming down. Draco couldn't get to him, and he had no idea how to get to Draco. The only thing he could do was sit in the grass until he figured out what to do with his life and dream about the moments that were simple. The moments where, no matter what he'd ended up reading that morning or heard the day before, all that mattered right then was Draco being in his arms.

Most days he'd just try to replay their adventures together. Harry's adventures might have been important, but it was the days he'd spent with Draco that were his favorites. The day that he'd been walking through the corridors doing his rounds and he ran into Draco.

"You don't want to take points from me," Draco told him with a knowing little smirk.

Ron raised his brow, "You're kidding right? The part of this I've looked forward to was taking points away from you."

"No," Draco disagreed, he walked up to Ron and leaned his thin body against Ron's lean one. Ron raised his brow, and grabbed Draco's hand when it landed on Ron's hip. Draco's breath ghosted over his ear, "I can show you why you don't want to take points from me. It's actually a good thing I'm out in the corridors at this time of night."

"What's that," Ron asked, his voice coming out sounding unfamiliar. It was deep and husky. Draco shivered against him. Ron licked his lips and attempted, "Malfoy, are you trying to seduce your way out of getting into trouble?"

"Is it working?" Draco asked, his face still inches away from Ron's. If he wanted to, Ron could turn his face easily and be kissing lips he assumed had to be soft. Draco rolled his body from hips up, pressing even closer to Ron. Ron gulped. Draco smirked, "You can do anything you want, you just can't take points. I mean, I have been a very bad boy. The things I said to you today deserve a good punishment, don't you think?"

Ron shivered, "Anything I want?"

Draco hummed, "Anything you want?"

"And if I wanted you to get off of me?" Ron offered. Draco laughed, nipped at Ron's earlobe, and pulled away. His hand grazed from where it had been resting on Ron's shoulder, down Ron's chest and stomach and stopped by cupping him. A gentle squeeze had Ron's hips jerking into the touch.

"You're hard," Draco stated. Ron shuddered. Draco checked his surroundings before he dropped to his knees. Ron's eyes went wide as Draco made quick work of his belt buckle, zipper, and button. He reached into Ron's pants and allowed his ache to find some free air. Looking up at the wide-eyed boy, Draco licked the sides and blew a hot breath against the crown. Draco smirked, "Do you want me to do this?"

Ron groaned. Draco took him in inch by agonizingly slow inch. He pulled away and then took him back in slowly. Ron pressed his back against the stone wall, his hands fisting at his sides. Draco pulled completely away. Ron whimpered. Draco looked up at him, "I said, you can do anything you want to do. If that means pulling my hair or fucking my face, go ahead."

"Why are you doing this?" Ron wondered. "I mean, this is me."

Draco shrugged, "You're hot and I like cock."

"That's it, simple as that," Ron raised a brow.

"What do you want me to say, Weasel," Draco wondered. "Oh, Ron, you're so sexy and I've been watching you from afar for so long. If you only let me suck you I think I'll turn from my horrible ways of believing mudbloods are scum, that Potter is a crazed lunatic, and never call you a blood-traitor again."

"No," Ron snapped, "Don't fucking lie."

"Alright then, you want the truth, then actually I have been watching you for a while, but only since we've been back to school. You are sexy as fuck, and I have wanted to suck you since I saw you go swimming." Draco admitted.

"It's a one off though, right?' Ron wondered.

"Definitely," Draco agreed. "I mean, come on, it's you."

It hadn't been a one off. They kept running into each other in the halls. At first they'd share looks, awkward glances. Ron couldn't forget the feel of that mouth around him, and he started thinking two different thoughts. He wondered what it would be like to repay the favor, and then he wondered what it would be like to be inside Draco in a little more intimate manner. He dreamt about it, and started waking up to sticky pants more and more often. Then he started looking at other guys, never Harry or any of his roommates, but others. One day before potions a Seventh Year Ravenclaw had walked by with a group of friends. Ron had checked him out in the middle of Draco trying to give him, Harry, and Hermione a tongue lashing. Draco looked to see what had Ron distracted, and he'd not appreciated it. He pulled Ron into an alcove after class and told him, "No."

"Huh," Ron asked in confusion.

"No," Draco repeated. "I can't stop you from looking at other guys, but when I'm standing right if front of you? No." He pushed Ron against the wall and growled in his ear, "Don't forget who made you feel better than you've ever felt."

"Well," Ron shrugged, "That's a little unfair, don't you think? Besides you, that one time, I've had my hand for a partner. Yeah, you felt better than my hand, but whose to say you're the best."

Draco had dropped to his knees and had Ron withering even more than he had that first time. He'd waited until Ron was under control again, before he pushed Ron to his knees and insisted Ron repay the favor. Ron licked his lips while he undid Draco's pants. He looked up at Draco in question every once in a while. He was using the things that Draco had done that he'd really liked. Draco had stroked his cheek and smiled when he'd look up. One time he scratched his fingers a bit to roughly against Ron's scalp, and Ron had moaned around him. That did it. Resting against the wall, both spent, Draco said, "It's not a one off, is it?"

"I can't get you out of my head," Ron admitted. He was quiet for a while, "I want to have sex."

Draco laughed, "So you're a teenage boy, huh?"

"I think we're both aware of this." Ron nudged his arm.

Draco nodded, "Do you know how?"

"How?" Ron wondered, "To have sex? No, I'm a virgin."

"That's cool," Draco told him, "I'll teach you, and eventually you'll just know."

"We're really not a one off are we?" Ron asked, "The way you said that, it makes it sound like we'd do it more than once."

"Come on, Weasel," Draco sighed, "We couldn't go two weeks without sucking each other off in the middle of the day. You think if we fuck we'll be cool with just once?"

"But we aren't a couple," Ron stated.

"No," Draco agreed, "We can't be. I mean, you're Potter's best friend and my father's one of his right hand men."

"I thought you said Potter's a lunatic," Ron eyed Draco as he said this. Draco turned and kissed Ron. Ron's hands went into Draco's hair, keeping him there as they danced their tongues together. It was their first kiss. Draco realized that, and noticed how demanding Ron was that he had to try to battle for the dominance. Ron growled and fought back. Draco moaned as he pressed his body against Ron's. They pulled away, leaning against each other as they breathed heavily. "What are we doing?"

"Having a bit of fun that no one else can ever know about." Draco answered. He looked into Ron's eyes, "Promise me you'll never tell a soul."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Why?"

"My father will pull me out and put me in Drumstrang." Ron's arms tightened around Draco's waist. Draco smiled,

"I think I've decided you're mine," Ron admitted.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I decided that when you looked at that Ravenclaw." He looked away, "I don't act the way I do out there because I want to. My so called friends are paid by my father to keep an eye on me and make sure I'm acting as a proper Malfoy."

"Being a bully," Ron attempted.

"Making sure blood-traitors, muggle-borns, and Potter know that Malfoy's are better than they are." Draco clarified, "It's a load of rubbish you know." Ron hummed in obvious agreement. Draco smacked his chest, "Shut up, I'm trying to be serious. I don't believe it. Granger's a good witch, an annoying know-it-all, but a good witch. I just, I have to act a certain way so that I can stay in here. I don't want to go to Drumstrang."

"Okay," Ron interrupted and brushed a calming hand down Draco's back. Draco looked at him. "You and I are a secret, but I guess in a way we are a couple. You're mine, and I'm not too inclined to sharing. I'm yours, and while we may not know you as well as we think, I can tell you aren't going to take sharing me too kindly. So, secret, but together."

"Secret, but together." Draco agreed. He hummed, "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Me either," Ron laughed.

People, Hermione and Harry and Ginny, wanted to know how it had happened. He told the something basic, "we messed about one day because we were bored, and then we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves." They'd decided to be together. Draco had politics in his life that made his freedom of choice very limited. They were both a little on the selfish and jealous side, and were not okay with anyone else touching their man. It was early October when Draco and he first sucked each other and decided to be a couple, a secret but a couple. They shared secret looks in classes and hid out in alcoves getting each other off, and kissing. Kisses between them were incredible, both fighting to be in control and neither relenting. They couldn't do chaste, everything would deepen and they'd be moaning and gasping from breath by the time they stopped. A month into it Ron wanted more.

"I want to be inside you," Ron murmured into a kiss. Draco pressed against him harder and he moaned. Ron's hands were underneath his Draco's shirt, touching the soft skin and wanting to see it. He gripped the fabric in his hands and lifted. Draco wrapped his hands around Ron's wrists, stopping him.

"I want you in me, but not here." Draco soothed. Ron let go. Draco breathed, "Is there anywhere you and I can go? I can't go to your bed and you can't come to mine."

Ron nodded, "There's a room, but it's all the way on the Seventh Floor."

"I was thinking a classroom." Draco admitted.

Ron locked his blue eyes with the silver orbs, "Do you trust me?"

Draco bit his lip, actually thinking about what he was about to admit. Slowly he started to nod. "With my life."

Ron drew him back into another kiss at that answer. Shaking with his need by the time he pulled away, he thanked every God he could name for allowing him to be Fred and George's brother, and lead Draco up the shortcuts without anybody noticing them. He walked by the room three times, thinking about what he wanted to do to Draco. Walking in Draco laughed, "What is this room?"

"The Room of Requirement," Ron answered, "The house-elves call it the "Come and Go" Room."

"I'm tempted to call it the room the Gryffindor King is going to royally fuck the Slytherin Prince." Draco said as he stepped farther inside. He turned around as he sat down on the bed and crooked his finger in a beckoning motion. Ron gulped as he moved towards the bed. Draco shook his head, kicking off his shoes as he slid farther up the bed. Ron walked towards him and then crawled across the bed. His legs on either side of Draco's and his hands on either side of Draco's head. Draco's hands played with their hair on the back of Ron's neck, drawing a sigh even as it was apparent that Ron was a little tense and nervous. "Weasel, you have to be relaxed or I'm not gonna be relaxed and then you'll hurt me."

"No pressure then," Ron chuckled. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes he looked down into the silver orbs and his blue filled with an emotion that had Draco's breath hitching. Ron murmured, "I don't want to hurt you, ever, in anyway. I'm, Draco, I'm..."

"No," Draco shook his head, "Weasel don't."

"Why," Ron questioned.

"Because if you do you'll ruin everything." Draco answered. "If you say it, I'll say it back. I'm having a hard enough time not screaming from the Astronomy Tower that you're mine. If we say that, if we share that, I'll not be able to stop myself."

Ron dropped his head so that it rested in the crook of Draco's neck. He nuzzled into the soft flesh before placing a kiss against it, "Then let me show you instead."

"Now that," Draco moaned, "Is allowed."

They spent days in that bed, locked away in that room. Quidditch practice, the D.A. and the Inquisitor Squad, Prefect duties for them both, and O.W.L. homework kept them busy, but they always made sometime to be together. They didn't share those words, but they both knew as November rolled into December and then Christmas Break nearly killed them and January came around. They spent whole nights in that room sometimes, hiding away from the rest of the world and the problems and politics that now fifteen-year-old boys should have to deal with. The first few times weren't perfect, but they were in the fact that somehow Ron Weasley had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy had fallen right back. Practice made perfect, and then there was the fact that the smartest wizard in their year wanted to know everything he could so that they could be even better. Three months after that first time, of almost everyday, they were getting better and better each passing day.

Draco was lying across Ron's chest, trying like hell to catch his breath and failing. They both had dazed smiles on their faces. Ron's trailing hands were leaving goosebumps on Draco's skin, which wasn't helping the goal of catching his breath since it kept hitching when Ron would brush the most sensative spots. Ron pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head, and earned a shaky sigh. Ron whispered something into his hair, so soft Draco almost didn't catch it. Draco sighed, "I know, me too."

"You call me Weasel," Ron mentioned, offhandedly. Draco hummed in agreement. Ron wondered, "Can I call you my Ferret?"

Draco pushed himself up on so he could look down at Ron, "That is an awful memory. Have you ever been forced to change into an animal? It is painful."

Ron was smiling goofy up at him. Draco shook his head. Ron claimed, "It was funny."

Draco dropped back to his chest, turning his face away, and pouting, "And here he claims he loves me. Lies I say, lies."

Ron laughed as he tightened his hold around Draco's waist before sighing, "Ferret."

The way he said it though sent a shiver down Draco's back. He shot back, "Weasel."

"I'm sorry," Draco said as he stood awkwardly in their room. Ron had already lost his shirt as he'd waited for his boyfriend of the better part of the year to show up. Draco took one look at him and his eyes landed on Ron's hands. He sucked in an angry breath that he'd let out in the sigh of his apology. Ron took three quick steps to him, cupped his jaw and forced Draco to look at him.

"Whatever you do out there, in front of Parkinson and Zabini, doesn't count nor matter in here." Ron told him. Fire blazing in his eyes. Draco could tell he was still mad about it though. The Inquisitor Squad was killing their relationship. Umbridge was killing their relationship. Draco pulled Ron's hand away from his chin, being careful of the fresh scar and turning Ron's hand so he could kiss the scar.

"She's going to regret this," Draco vowed looking up at Ron, "When they finally force me to be what I was born to be," he grimaced. The fire in Ron's eyes blazed again. "She's going to regret daring to mess with you. Of all the things, touching you isn't allowed."

"But we were bad," Ron said sarcastically.

"I can punish you quite well myself, thanks," Draco drew.

"Come here," Ron smirked. He pulled Draco into a kiss that turned deep and dominating in moments. Ron was winning this time, and Draco was moaning too much to care. Ron undid the buttons of Draco's shirt while he kissed him like his life depended on it. Shirt gone, Ron ran his hands around the lithe body, feeling the slight ripples through the back and squeezing as he reached Draco's ass. Keeping his hands where they were, Ron lifted Draco. Draco jumped with the urging, and wrapped his legs around Ron's waist. Ron didn't break the kiss once as he laid Draco down on the bed and proceeded to cause him to moan and wither on the bed for the next hour or so.

"Happy birthday," Ron whispered as he kissed Draco's neck. Draco moaned and nuzzled into his pillow more. Ron leaned his body down so that it was stretched out against the naked form he'd woken up to. He pressed another kiss to the back of his neck and tried again, "Happy birthday. It's a big day today. It's the sixteenth."

"No it's the fifth," Draco corrected with a tired grin.

"Yes, but you turned sixteen today." Ron amended, "It's cause for celebration."

"Yes," Draco agreed, "Yeah for me, I'm still alive."  
"Baby," Ron cried, "come on, you're birthday is a happy day."

"How so," Draco snapped.

"It's the day you came into the world," Ron answered happily.

"Yeah, another Malfoy, that's just what this world needed." Draco sneered.

"You've made my world a better place," Ron assured.

Draco bit back his smile as he burrowed into his arms, "Stop trying to love a Death Eater."

Ron pulled Draco's left arm until it was sticking up at the elbow. Looking at the underside of the forearm, Ron rubbed his fingers over the spot again and again. Draco turned to look at Ron, "What are you doing?"

"Searching for a Dark Mark." Ron shrugged. "I didn't find one, so, no Death Eaters in this bed. Just two blokes that think blood supremacy is stupid, Hermione Granger is the best witch of their time, and are rooting for Potter."

Draco dropped his arm around his head and bit, "Leave me alone, it's my birthday. I'm supposed to sleep as late as I want on my birthday."

"But then you can't have early morning birthday sex," Ron explained as he teased Draco's entrance with his very awake member. Draco turned his head so that he could see Ron's eyes as he backed up to tease Ron as effectively as he'd teased Draco. Ron sunk in as they stared into each other's eyes. Draco turned away when Ron brushed against that one spot, a moan echoing through the room. Draco moaned as he backed up on the intrusion, taking in more. Ron sighed into his ear, "I love you, Draco."

"Love you too, Ron," Draco moaned. "Weasel, more."

"Gods Ferret," Ron groaned as he did as was asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_Weasel, My Weasel_

_ You deserve an explanation. I've been debating with myself these past few months, and I probably won't actually send this, but it's the thought that counts. You know that you're the only good thing that ever happened in my life, and that I am grateful for everything you've done for me. You are too good for me, and as such you deserve your freedom. To have allowed us to be kept in the shadows had to have been hard. I know it was almost painfully so for me. Especially during our Sixth Year. I wanted to curse her at every turn, even when I knew you'd escaped and spent your entire night with me. Even when you would pull me into alcoves and snog me as though you had to be washed of her. I hated that she dared look at you. Before our potions classes when she would hang on you. In the Great Hall as well. I hated her for touching what was mine, but I really hated that she could. _

_ I dreamed so many times, day-dreams which can be controlled by the conscience, of running to you in the crowded corridors. Alright, maybe not running, but walking with purpose and determination. Nodding at Potter and Granger, jinxing Brown off of you, and then pulling you into the best snog of your life. I smile knowing that you would have accepted it. I know you would have pulled me to you even tighter, pressed me against the wall. Your leg would have fallen between mine and I would have been able to rub my erection against your strong thigh. Maybe I should stop fantasizing in my good-bye letter? Maybe I should continue? If I do you will know this is not what I want to be doing at this moment. _

_ You'll know that in reality I want you to throw me against the bed and do the naughty, naughty things to my body you're so adapt at doing. You'll know that in reality I want to be sitting in your kitchen with you doing the blasted crossword and laughing at that little frown of concentration you get when you're playing chess. You'll know that I want to be helping your mother with chores, because I am not that lazy that I cannot show how thankful I am if they granted me permission to stay with them until you and I figured out our adult life._

_ That is the main reason I am writing this though, our adult lives. I think spelling it like that just killed me a little. I always dreamed that when it was over you and I would share a life together. I hate still having his name, and so very badly wanted to take yours. I think I would drop my middle name while I was in the process of the name change. Draco Weasley, I always thought that had a nice ring to it. Alas, it is not meant to be. We are not meant to be. I will love you forever, no matter how many more decades I walk this Earth, those three years we spent together will be the best I'll ever experience. I will never love anyone like I loved you. Do find someone else though, because that is why I am letting you go free. You deserve to be happy, to be complete. Never forget what we shared, but have something even more magical with someone actually worthy of you._

_Love forever,_

_Your Ferret_

"Ron," Harry called from the ground level. Ron rolled back in his bed, and snuggled against his pillow. It was comfortable, but it was not the warm, lithe body he had just been dreaming of. Did his roommate have to wake him up every day? Didn't he understand that there were reasons why the sunlight was a curse, and that it was better to just stay in bed instead of ever moving again? Harry called again, "Ron, our acceptance letters just came. If you don't get down here now I'm opening yours and then burning it and not telling you what they said."

"Harry Potter," Ron grumbled to himself as he started to rise, "You are an evil man."

Not two minutes later Ron walked into the kitchen of the house they were sharing that Harry had inherited. They had a lot of work to do to make it a livable place for Ginny next year. Over the last three months Harry had been living off of the Potter fortune, and paying Ron for the work he was doing on Number 12 Grimuald Place. They still had to figure out how to get that damn portrait down, but slowly the rooms were being remodeled and given a new, vibrate appearance of life.

When he stepped into the kitchen, his red-hair was raggedly messy. The hem of his orange pajama shirt was rolled a little high and his black pants were hanging low. He glared at Harry with tired blue eyes before shooting a look at the wall he was supposed to be putting up that day. The electrical work in the kitchen had just been finished, and now the walls were being done before the new appliances could come in. Every room was being gutted to the core and brought up from the scrapes. Thankfully the muggle-borns and half-bloods liked doing something the muggle way, and had companies that could help with things like electricity. Ron still had a hard time saying the word.

"Well then, where is it," Ron snapped before he yawned.

"Mate, it's nearly twelve," Harry said as he looked at Ron's bedtime-wear. Ron shrugged. Harry shook his head, "Maybe you should slow your roll on the Ogdens when we start work."

"Maybe I'll just get an alarm clock and a good stack of pepper-up potion," Ron suggested as he snatched his letter away from Harry. Opening it he read it quickly, training would start in two weeks. He looked at the wall, "I'll be down in a minute to get started."

"Alright," Harry scratched the back of his neck. Ron looked at him expectantly. Harry shook his head, "I haven't asked, because I didn't want to know, but," he sighed, "Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco laid on his bed, staring up at the spinning fan and sighed. He flipped to his side and closed his eyes. In minutes he was asleep. He smiled as his eyes danced behind his lids. His hand clutched his pillow. His chest rose and fell with an easy rhythm. He looked at piece.

_"Do you know how much I love you?" A very familiar voice whispered huskily in his ear. He leaned back against the chest pressed against his bare back. Hands on his waist clutched him until his covered backside was cradling the evidence of the other man's need for him. He wiggled his hips and earned a low growl of approval. The man began to nip at his shoulder, biting just a bit too hard once and pulled a hiss from Draco. He licked the spot to sooth away the pain and kissed it. His open-mouthed kiss quickly turned into a suck, Draco moaned. The man pulled away after the damage was completed, "Do you? Do you know how much I love you?"_

_ "Must be quite a lot," Draco sighed, "Since you decided to start a life with me."_

_ "Mm," the man hummed. Draco turned and looked into Ron's blue eyes. Ron kissed his forehead. He loved that, he felt cherished when Ron did that. Draco looked up when their bedroom door opened. Two little children, a little girl with flowing red hair and blue eyes was followed by a wobbling baby boy with white-blond hair and silver eyes. Ron sat up as the little girl climbed onto the bed. He leaned down and pulled the little boy up._

_ "Good morning Juliet," Draco greeted, kissing the red-head and then reaching over to stroke the little boy's head. "Good morning Thuban."_

_ "Morning Daddy," Juliet said as she curled into his side. _

_ "Dada," Thuban said as he looked up at Ron. Draco cuddled his daughter as he took in the sight of his, as the rings on both of their fingers declared, husband and their son. This was a good day._

"Draco Malfoy," Harry repeated as he walked with Ginny down the streets of Hogsmeade for her first trip as a Seventh Year. Ginny nodded. Harry shook his head, "I mean, can you imagine? What could they possibly have been doing for three years? You can't just have sex for three years, there has to be some talking right? And the way he acts? It's like he was in love with him."

"That's because he was," Ginny reminded.

"Again," Harry came back, "They had to have talked. What could your brother and Draco Malfoy possibly had to talk about? I mean, he's Malfoy."

"I don't know Harry," Ginny sighed, "He wouldn't talk to Hermione or I about it all this summer. What I want to know is how you didn't catch on."

"I knew, when I saw him battling Lucius, I knew." Harry admitted, "I just didn't want to believe it."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. He's your best friend, and he was really in love with Malfoy. " Ginny reminded. Harry sighed and nodded.

After Ginny had to go back up to the castle Harry went home. The kitchen had been done for a month, but the den was taking a longer time since Ron could only work on it Saturday afternoon and Sunday. Harry was still paying him, since Harry was using his Saturdays to go to Hogsmeade or do things as the "Chosen One." He had to give interviews, but there were also quidditch teams that sent him tickets and wizarding bands that did the same. His Saturdays were fun and busy. Ron did not want to join him, and Hermione was busy with Fred. Ron instead chose to sleep in on the weekends and work in the afternoons before getting very drunk in the evenings.

When Harry got home he checked the work in the den and then moved into the living room. It had been the first room completed, and Ron was sitting on the red couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. A bottle of Ogden's was on the table and a tumbler was in his hands. Harry sat down on the couch and turned the television on. Ron raised his glass in question. Harry shook his head and waved his hand as he watched the screen. They sat silently for a few minutes before Harry ventured, "Why Malfoy?"

"Because he was amazing, and I couldn't stay away." Ron answered.

"You loved him?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ron nodded, "I was the only one that really knew him. He hated you, because you're annoying. He didn't like Hermione, because she was a know-it-all. He rooted for you, because he didn't want Voldemort to win. He thought Hermione was a good witch, and that blood supremacy was stupid."

"He had an interesting way to show it." Harry said cautiously.

"Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, and Bulstrode were paid by his father to keep an eye on him. He had to act like a Malfoy or his father would ship him to Drumstrang. He didn't want to go to Romania, but that wasn't the real him. Only I got to see the real him." Ron explained.

"He was your source?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"We wouldn't have known about the attack without him," Harry questioned. Ron just nodded.

"Draco Malfoy, Hero" read the headline of the Monday morning Daily Prophet. Wizards and witches all over the country stared in awe before ripping open the newspaper and greedily reading the article.

_"It was a shock," Harry Potter explains,"I thought I was a good best mate, you know, but three years? Ron was with Draco for three years. I didn't even know he was attracted to guys, but I really didn't see that coming. I actually learned at the battle about Ron's," He pauses to think of a word. "Preferences, but still, Draco Malfoy? Ron went after Lucius, Draco's father, at the battle. That should __have been my first clue, but I just didn't want to believe it. My fiancee finally got me to see some reason, and I asked my best mate about it. The first step in the right direction," Harry Potter laughs __self-deprecatingly. "Anyways, I knew Ron had a source, he knew about the battle in our Sixth Year." He stops and has a silent moment of remembrance for the late Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter's first Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Draco Malfoy told Ron during their good-bye after our graduation that Voldemort was planning to attack that night. Ron told McGonagall and we all went into war mode. We would have never known and would have been taken by surprise if it wasn't for Draco Malfoy. Draco may not have fought, but in telling Ron he was on our side. In telling Ron he ensured we won. Draco Malfoy, dare I say it, is a hero."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

After war, time passes in a strange way for soldiers. They count days differently. At least, Ron Weasley found that he did. He counted the days on the calender as anniversaries of the last time he heard a departed friend's laugh. He remembered dates because of mundane things that he'd never get to have happen again. A random shout of "Constant Vigilance" did not crack through the air of the Burrow any more. He'd not had the bright flash of a camera shine in his eyes for years. A strange elf did not walk around, teetering with clothes that it was actually proud to own. He did not have to fear the full moon coming for a friend, or see the haunted shadows of a stolen innocence in another's eyes. He coached a child through learning how to change at desire instead of laughing at the show of a normal nose being changed between a duck bill and a pig snout. He hadn't heard a good story about dragons in too many years.

Growing up in the kind of family he did, a pure-blood with a father that worked in the ministry, Alastor Moody was kind of like a god. He was a name that some uttered in hushed tones, others with reverence, and some with disbelief. He was a nutty old man that needed to retire about twenty years prior but kept working, kept chasing bad guys, and kept racking up a higher count than any other Auror before or since. His methods were challenged at every turn by lawyers trying to get their clients off. He did not care about the Wizengamot, because he knew he was right and they were paper pushers.

If the right conversations were listened too, his eye was it's own person. It would spin around in his head, landing on things that no one else would notice. Ron never did get around to asking him how he lost the eye he was born with. He never got around to asking him too much. Moody was a scary man that did not exactly exude warmth and personality. Ron had worshiped him from afar, and when he joined the Aurors he went to Alastor Moody's gravestone first to tell his hero. He liked to think he had heard, "Constant Vigilance" floating in the wind that day. He probably hadn't, but it was a nice thought.

Colin Creevey had too much life to have been struck down at barely seventeen. The boy should have been something, made a name in Wizarding Photography for himself. Ron liked to think that he could have done something that no one else ever had with his photos. Created a magic that gave the photos more than movement, maybe made them intractable. It would have helped his brother who spent most of the first year with a picture of Colin constantly in his hand. Now it rested in his pocket, and whenever Dennis got really drunk he'd pull it out and talk to it. Over the last two years that had been happening less and less. Colin would have liked Peakes, Ron liked to believe, because they had the same zest for life and they both loved Dennis.

Ron didn't think about the others that died that often. That was a lie, he tried not to think about the others that had died that night that often. Lots had died that night, but Charlie, Dobby, Remus, and Tonks had been family. Christmas was still a hard holiday, since the presence of the missing was felt like a cloak when they were there. The weddings were hard too. Fred and Hermione had danced around each other so long that their fast relationship and quick engagement hadn't actually shocked anyone. When all of the brothers were standing there with Fred though, there was a sort of somber note to it all. They were missing one. Ron had a hard time staying in Grimmuald Place with Harry that last year while Ginny was in school. There were too many memories of Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. The fact that Kreacher was still there and would be until he had the decency to finally keel over was another knife through Ron's heart because Dobby shouldn't have been there.

Ron sat on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. He could hear the women in his family dancing around in the kitchen preparing dinner. Some of his brothers had headed outside to play quidditch. He'd volunteered to watch the kids play. That had been another time counter over the years. How big was Teddy now. Ginny always measured him on the first of every months, and when they saw him he'd have to tell them just how many inches he was now. Fleur and Bill's daughter was born the year after the war ended and they named her Victoire. Ron had cried when he'd held his little niece, tears of happiness and tears of sadness since Percy shouldn't have been the godfather of this one. She would chase Teddy around, following him into any trouble he wanted to get into. Teddy was good at making sure she didn't get too hurt even when he came back with more bumps and bruises then should be possible for a simple game of tag in the front lawn. It was raining today, and Teddy was pretending to sip from the little, pink tea cup as he chatted with Toire about non-sense. Ron smiled as he watched them. Percy was sitting in the rocking chair to Ron's left, Fred and Hermione's little Rose cradled in his arms. Fleur, Ginny, and Katie were all in different stages of carrying the next three members of the third generation of Weasleys. Knowing their birthdays and which Christmas they were celebrating kept the years ticking by as well.

If anyone quite understood the idea of every single day being a bipolaric struggle of happiness and grief it was Dennis Creevey. They met every Friday for drinks. Jimmy Peakes went with them. He was kind of amazing, the way he would be able to listen to Dennis tell a story about Colin when they were children and then get him to turn around and talk about the wedding plans.

"We're thinking of doing Bryan Adams "Everything I do, I do it for you," Dennis said, "for our first dance."

"Who," Ron asked.

"Muggle," Jimmy explained.

"Ah," Ron nodded. He shrugged, "The title's fitting if nothing else."

"Thanks," Dennis smiled, "It's from a movie that Colin really liked."

"Even better reason to pick it," Ron declared. Jimmy nodded, and Dennis smiled softly.

"What about you Ron," Jimmy wondered.

"What about me?" Ron repeated.

"Well, Justin and Hannah, Neville and Luna, and Katie and George are engaged. Angelina and Lee are dating, Dean and Lavender are giving them a shot, and Alicia and Seamus are doing whatever they're doing." Jimmy listed. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Parvarti and Cormac are shacking up," Dennis added, "Then there's the rest of your family, Percy and Oliver, Fred and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, and Fleur and Bill. That just leaves you."

"I'm seeing Ernie," Ron reminded. Dennis and Jimmy both snorted at that.

"So that's what your calling it." Jimmy teased. "Do you actually see him, look at him at all?"

"Get to your point, Peakes," Ron ordered.

"It's just," Dennis picked up, "Ron, it's been three years. You don't know where he is."

"For all anyone knows he could be dead, I hate to say it," Jimmy quickly added, "but it's a possibility. You've heard the way they talk when we bring them in. They spit out his name like it's their worse curse word."

"I think it's actually become a synonym for traitor amongst them." Dennis added.

"I don't want to talk about this," Ron growled as he tossed back the last of his drink. "It sounds like a good choice of song, but I'm gonna head home. See you next Friday if not before."

"They just don't get it, Charlie," Ron said to the stone in the packed, old graveyard in Hogsmeade. They'd buried all of the bodies there since it was the closest place to their death sights. It was easier to move the fifty people that were lost that night there then trying to ship the bodies across the country. Most families had memorial services, and then there was one large service to honor all that gave their lives for the cause. That was years ago though. Now was the time for rebuilding, which was nearly complete, and living.

"They think I should be able to just move on. So George was able to finally pick, and Angelina moved on to Lee when Alicia dumped him. Big deal. It's not like they had promised to love the same person for the rest of their life already. Gods, Charlie, we had plans. He was supposed to run to the Burrow, but I'd forgotten about the wards. I don't know where he went Charlie, and it hurts so much. I haven't even seen him in three years, and I still love him. I feel like I'm unfaithful every time I'm with Ernie. He's boring too, always was, but he's a good fuck. He did something to me. I would have never judged a relationship on something so trivial before, but coming in him is about as easy as my life gets. I think about you, all of you, all the time. How is it that Hermione, Harry, and I all managed to get out alive but Colin or you or Dobby were the ones that died. It doesn't make sense. Tonks should be the one teaching Teddy how to use his gift, not Hermione and Ginny with the information they read in a damn book.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe it's not healthy for me to live like this. I'm stuck in the past and I'm not really living. Do they come to see you as often as I do? Mum maybe, but I don't think dad actually knows she does it. It's just, none of them why understand I was dating Draco. They still call him Malfoy. Don't they understand? We'd all be dead if it wasn't for him. It was his words that prepared us and saved us. Whose to say that he's been sitting around waiting for me. I've got no idea where he is. Maybe it's time to move on. I'm twenty-one now. I made a promise when I was sixteen, that doesn't necessarily mean I have to keep it right? Hell, who am I kidding? Not you I bet. I'm going to love him until the day I die, but that doesn't mean I can't love someone else. Not Ernie, Gods, not Ernie. But maybe it's time to move on."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Looking around the homes of his siblings and friends he found the many things that made his relationship with Draco look like it was less than what it had been. They all had pictures, several of them, of their partners. Even the ones that did not live together had things at the others place. He'd only gone into the Slytherin Common Room once, and Draco only came to the Gryffindor Common Room twice. That had never bothered Ron before. None of these couples could say that they had a room at Hogwarts that had been designed souly for them. None of them had to keep themselves a secret in fear that one of their father's would kill them.

He had decided that it was time to move on, but it was not an easy task. He'd started by telling Ernie good-bye. Ernie had taken it even worse than Lavender had when Ron had finished that facade on Draco's insistence. He threw things at Ron for no reason, and shouted, "You son of a bitch. I'm at your fucking beck and call, and now you decide you want something serious but you're not willing to give me a chance. What, did I not suck you right? Was I not tight enough? Or is it that I'm of the wrong House? You miss your Death Eater that much?"

"Ernest," Ron growled. Ernie threw a lamp at his head. He dodged. "Why am I taking this shit? Good-bye, have a nice life."

Ron dodged another flying apparatus as he moved towards the door. Ernie threw some creative curse words, an actual curse, and another piece of small décor at Ron before Ron was able to safely shut the door behind him. He appariated to Grimuald Place as soon as he was outside of the house. Harry opened on the third knock. He took a look at Ron's disheveled state, "How's Ernie?"

"Pissed off," Ron answered as he stepped inside and went straight to the kitchen. He pulled out tumblers and a bottle of Ogden's Old. He looked up at Harry, "Kiddo asleep?"

"He's been out like a light for an hour or so," Harry nodded as Ron began to pour a tall glass of whiskey. Harry took the offered shorter glass, and took a sip. "You two don't really fight."

"We do when I end it," Ron shrugged.

"You ended it," Harry repeated in shock. Ron nodded. "Why?"

"It was time, it is time." Ron said. Harry raised his brow, "It's been three years Harry. I still go to Charlie's grave looking for advice from my big brother. I have five others, six if you include Oliver, and yet I go to the dead one for advice? I'm not healthy, and it's time I figure out how to get healthy. I have to let Charlie go, and I have to let Draco go."

"What does that have to do with Ernie?" Harry wondered.

"In order to get healthy I have to have a healthy relationship, when I'm ready. Ernie and I are not healthy, and I'm not ready." Ron explained. Harry nodded In agreement before allowing Ron to drift into the silence he wanted while he enjoyed his drink.

"I'll always love you," Ron said as he lay with Draco curled into his arms. It was the November of their Sixth Year, and they were lying in their bed in their Room. They'd gotten more and more casual about falling asleep in there instead of going back to their dormitories. The room had provided a dresser with uniforms that had their house colors and a stocked bathroom that kept with the color scheme of the bedroom. Draco looked up into his eyes and wore that sweet smile he did whenever Ron told him such things.

"I'll love you forever," Draco countered. Ron leaned in to press a kiss against his soft lips. He was chaste. After the urgency of the earlier part of their relationship wore off, they found themselves able to appreciate such simple and sweet gestures. They were even more welcome when they were lying tangled after coming apart in each others arms. Draco pushed Ron's hair off of his forehead. "If I die, promise me you'll let yourself fall in love again."

"No," Ron denied. "But you go ahead."

"No," Draco dismissed, "No one will ever love me like you love me."

"Maybe not, but someone else could love you. You could let them, if you want." Ron urged.

Draco moved so that his body was resting against Ron's chest, his face hovering above Ron's. "If they can't love me as good as you do, then I'll not want them. No one will ever be willing to look past everything you did to find the real me. I'm not even sure I know who the real me is, but you do. Only you can ever love me, only you'll ever be willing to. So many could love you though. You're the most amazing and loveable person in the world. You need it too. Promise me, Weasel, promise me you'll let yourself find someone to complete you."

"I already did," Ron said, rolling them so that he was above Draco. He lifted Draco's leg and slid into his body to prove his point. "This is what completes me. This is all I want. This is all I need."

"Oh God, Weasel, I'll love you forever," Draco sighed as Ron slid in and out of his body.

"I'll always love you, Ferret." Ron countered as he pressed a kiss against Draco's throat.

"You can't be an auror," Draco sighed. Ron frowned down at the boy laying beside him. He was sitting up, his back pressed against the headboard and his charms book in his hands. Draco had just asked him what he wanted to be when he graduated, and Ron had answered honestly. Draco smiled up at him, "I want a big house, aurors make shit money. However will you take care of me on that salary? I'm accustomed to a certain lifestyle."

"And what about you?" Ron wondered, "What are you planning to do after you graduate?"

"Pretending that I can actually do anything," Draco disclaimed, Ron frowned but did not interrupt. "I have it all planned out perfectly. I'm going to stay at home with the house-elves, and make love to you when you get home and be even more amazing on the days you bring me pressies."'

"So, because you're lazy I can't do what I want to with me life?" Ron smirked. Draco tapped his jaw in thought before he smiled wide and nodded. Ron put his book down and laughed as he moved down the bed and rolled over so he was on top of Draco. "That isn't going to work love, if you want the things you're accustomed to. I'm going to be an auror, which means if you want to be bringing in more than four thousand galleons you have to get a job."

"Four thousand galleons?" Draco gasped, "How can you possible expect us to live off of four thousand galleons? Are we going to live with your parents?"

"It's not that bad of money, " Ron laughed, "And that's starting price anyways. Actually, four thousand is more that I'd be making."

"More than? You wouldn't even be making four thousand galleons?" Draco gasped as though this was a strange and confusing concept. He shook his head, "I love, I'll love you forever, but I'm sorry. You're going to have to stay my dirty little secret, my paramour if you will. I can't possible live off of such a small salary."

"You're paramour?" Ron repeated shaking his head. "Nah-uh, when we get out of here I'm gonna become your husband, and I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna do so off of an auror's salary, and we're going to figure out a job you can do that you'll enjoy. We're probably going to have a nice, medium-sized home, and we're going to adopt a cute pair of kids, and you're never going to want for anything. You know how I know all of this is an accurate prediction?"

Draco shook his head, his smile was soft as though the idea of that life sounded just fine by him. Ron kissed him before he answered, "Because I love you, and you love me, and once we've got that, well Baby we've got everything."

"How do you plan on letting him go," Harry broke Ron from his silent thoughts. Ron sighed, shaking his head he shrugged. Harry frowned, "Mate I can't help you, you know that right? I don't have any idea what you're going through. I've never had the chance of actually losing the only person I've loved. I had a crush on Cho, but I gave my heart to one girl and she married me."

"Rub it in," Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying, I think you've finally found the one problem neither Hermione nor I can help you with." Harry explained. Ron nodded. Harry spun his tumbler before saying, "You know who could help you, and probably with both of your problems?"

"Who," Ron sighed.

"George," harry offered, "He's your older brother, and he's actually able to give you advice instead of you waiting to hear the wind bring you news from Charlie." Ron grimaced and nodded. Harry continued, "Then he's had that whole, Katie, Angelina thing going on forever. Now that he's got Katie pregnant, and they're engaged, you can see how he's let go of Angelina."

"I don't know if that's quite the same thing," Ron argued. "He loved them both already. I'm trying to let go of someone I promised a future to so I can go look for someone else."

"Yeah, but he still might have some decent advice." Harry countered. Ron nodded in agreement that it really couldn't hurt.

"My Brother," George greeted happily as he sat down the next day in a booth across from Ron in an Indian restaurant off of Diagon Alley. Ron hugged him before they slipped into the booth. George smiled, "I can't believe you asked me to lunch. We always have to forcible drag you. I had to brag to Fred, of course, that our Ickle Ronnikens invited me and me alone. I feel honored." Ron shook his head at his energetic brother. George leaned across the table and his face turned searching. In a whisper he wondered, "So what 's up?"

"Can't one brother ask another brother out to lunch without something being up?" Ron wondered.

"Sure," George answered, "If those brothers don't happen to be you and me, just me. If you had asked both Fred and I then I'd think nothing of it. You specifically asked for me, so again, what's up?"

Ron sighed, "I'm ready to let go of Draco, but I don't know how."

"And you want to know how I've let Angelina go without beating the shit out of Lee," George clarified.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"The latter part is the easy part," George started, "I'm not good enough for either Katie or Angelina, and I've been selfish to keep stringing them both along. Now that the decision has been taken out of my hands I'm glad that Angelina is with someone that is good enough for her. Lee will treat her right, and let's be honest, that's not something I ever did."

"And the former," Ron pressed, "How did you let her go?"

"I told her that Katie was pregnant and that I was the father. She walked away and I've lavished my attention on my growing family." George shrugged. "You think I stopped loving her? I will love her until the day I die, and Lee is thankful I love him enough to have let her go and root for them. No one in our family may understand this relationship, but you're never going to get over Draco. What you do is accept that you do deserve to be happy with someone that loves you. Then you understand you are never again going to have someone drop into your lap like Draco did and that you have to go look for that person. Then you go out, and one day you find that person and you don't let them go."

Course all of the decision making in the world couldn't keep his subconscious from old habits. He'd had lunch with George, that first time, three weeks ago. Since then he'd joined some of his single friends, and there wasn't a whole lot, in going to clubs and bars. Some of the girls had gotten him to take cooking classes with him and he'd joined a book club. Alright, he'd gone to book club once, didn't read the book and didn't go back. The cooking classes were fun and provided entertainment at Sunday lunches, since his mother thought his teacher was a bit too scientific. He and George were having lunch every Saturday, and he told George of his progress in moving on. He was not going home with any guy that offered, which is a big step away from where he was a year and a half ago. A guy in his cooking class though was an interesting person to talk to, and the night before he'd plucked up the courage to invite Simon to work. His dreams though were still splattered with images of the things he'd longed to do with that body he once knew better than his own.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Draco Malfoy's life was not supposed to be like this. He was not supposed to be living in this town in the South of France working at a little bookstore. He was not supposed to have cut his hair shorter than his shoulders, let alone up to his ears. He definitely wasn't supposed to die it brown. This was his life though, with a scruffy beard to attempt to disguise his appearance even farther. The Malfoy's were known across Europe, and Voldemort had supporters across the Continent as well. He had told people his name was Frank, he did not know where it came from. He didn't think Ferret would work and Draco was too much of a give away. He stocked the shelves at the bookstore, and laughed at the measly pay. He remembered that conversation every other Friday, he'd love to be making four thousand galleons a year.

He barely had enough money to put a roof over his head and food in his refrigerator, but he still made sure he had his tea. He was addicted, and if he was only allowed to indulge in one addiction, he wasn't giving this up. Standing in his single room flat, looking out his window as it rained, he sipped his tea. He had subscribed to the Wizard, a magazine in England that would ship to the Continent. He could not get the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler, but this one was accurate enough. The picture on the front tore his heart out.

"Ron Weasley to Marry?"

The title was plastered in front of an image of a sexy red-head wrapped around a man with yellow blond hair and green eyes. The man had too narrow a face and his body had an unnecessary flab around the middle. Draco probably would have actually called the man good-looking if it wasn't for the fact that he was wrapped around Draco's Weasel. He'd given into the temptation after two days of staring at the magazine and discovered the answer was, "No. We're having fun right now. Getting to know each other. I don't see marriage in the near future. I mean, I'm not my brother."

Right after the war the magazines had started to follow the Weasley's, Potter, and Granger like they were the greatest celebrities in the world. He guessed they probably were. Some had not forgotten him though, and since it had been leaked he was the Death Eater traitor and thus a hero the articles were pleasant enough. The Wizard had a game of sorts, "Where in the World is Draco Malfoy." Originally it was supposed to be a legit piece asking for his whereabouts. Now it was an amusing article where people wrote in and claimed they'd seen him in their garden or eating dinner in a posh up-town restaurant on Diagon Alley. He found the whole thing entertaining.

This was not what his life was supposed to be. He knew that it was his own fault and if he ever saw Ron again, he probably would find Draco's excuse laughable. The Death Eaters knew he was the traitor, if he tried to go home to Ron the Death Eaters would kill Ron in retaliation. He couldn't stomach that, and so he stayed in his silent apartment and longed for the past. It was a silent hell, but as long as Ron was safe and was happy, Draco would take it over the alternative.

Draco grabbed the magazine as he put his tea on the coffee table he'd made out of boredom and random sticks. He stared at the magazine, drinking in the image of his former lover. He smiled at first, seeing only the red-head and a familiar look in his eyes. Then he looked a little closer, and realized what that expression was. He was looking at the man in his arms like he looked at Potter or Neville, and a touch of that look he'd once shot a Ravenclaw in front of Draco. Friendship, admiration, and a touch of attraction. They were asking him if he was going to marry this man and he looked at him as though he was a hot friend. Draco tried to push down the butterflies that erupted but when he looked at where Ron's hands were falling on the man he couldn't stop them. He had one against the man's side, just above his hip but not on his hip. The other was draped around his shoulders. There was the slightest sliver of space between their bodies. There was never room between them when they were that close, and his arm would have been around Draco's shoulders, clutching them even tighter. Ron may have been attracted and thought the man was a good friend, but he was not in love with the man.

If asked what his biggest regret was in the world he'd say leaving. Not disappearing like he did but leaving that castle at all. He should have stayed in that alcove until his father left. He was a grown man, he should not have let his father intimidate him any longer. He had though, and as punishment for his foolishness he had been forced into a life that he did not want. He wished he would have taken Ron up on the offer upon offer upon offer of going home with him during the holidays. There were so many chances during their years together to walk up to him and show Potter, Granger, Brown and the rest of the world that Ron was his. Ron would have wrapped him in his arms, pulled him so tight they were practically inside of each other because they could not get any closer, and snogged him in front of everybody and the teachers. Ron would have stood beside him in front of his father that last year, pointed out that Draco was a grown man, and as such could sign himself up for school and stay at Hogwarts. There were chances and opportunities during their three years together that would have provided him the future he was supposed to have. He'd let each slip past, and for the past three years this was what he had instead.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Ron flung his long arm out and smacked the button that turned the annoying buzzing off. Turning back around he grabbed at the body lying beside him and pulled it tighter. He shook off the fact that it was the wrong size and smelled wrong as he blinked his eye open. He was thankful that the man lying in his bed was still asleep, because he really didn't want to get questioned as to why he was frowning when he saw the yellow-blond hair, and the slightly crooked nose. He wanted silky white-blond hair and perfectly aristocratically chiseled features. He wanted pale skin that looked like the body was made out of marble, and he wanted a man that was happy to have no hair anywhere but on his head no matter what the costs were. A man that did not want hair on him, but would be pleased to have the even thicker smattering of hair to play with on Ron's chest, and the more defined "happy trail" as he'd so lovingly called it.

The man in his bed began to open his eyes, and Ron schooled his expression into a happy, sleepy one. The man smiled, but it was strained. Ron tilted his head as he asked, "What's wrong, Simon?"

Simon sighed, "Nothing."

Ron shook his head, "No, something, come on. You've been acting a little off since we did that interview together, what's up?"

"Not you," Simon said as he leaned his body closer to Ron's. Ron could feel that Simon's body had was looking for a good morning. The thought of the wrong scent had killed Ron's that morning. Ron chuckled in hopes of lightening the mood. Simon shook his head, "That's like half the problem. You don't ever really want me, you have to convince yourself to want me."

"I want you," Ron tried to assure, thinking of a naked Draco in order to get some life down to his nether regions in order to assist in making his point. Once he was successful he pressed against Simon, moving in for a morning kiss.

Simon had been responsive as Ron worked his body. Ron tried not to think the man under him moaned too much, didn't whimper half enough, and really, would it kill him to curse at least once? The first year after the war Ron hadn't been with anyone, he just couldn't fathom the thought. Except for forced snogging sessions with Lavender, the only person Ron had ever touched was Draco. The next year he'd gone home with anyone that bought him a drink. The third year he'd been with Ernie whenever he needed a good shag. Then he'd spent a month convincing himself to talk with George, another searching for someone, and then the past eight with Simon. The only man he'd ever moved with face-to-face was Draco. This way he didn't have to think of any specific person, and if Simon called for him and all he did was grunt as he came they wouldn't realize he was trying to hold back the need to call for someone else.

Draco was working the counter of the bookshop that morning when a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes walked up. Draco smiled cordially as he began to ring up the purchase. The man smiled as well, a silky grin that Draco was sure would have sparked butterflies in anyone else. Butterflies hadn't taken off inside of Draco in years, and no matter how many men and women flirted with him they weren't going to. Draco ignored the smile, but the man wasn't done. Leaning against the counter, with one elbow postioned on top of the glass, the man ask, "What time do you get off?"

"That's going to be a galleon, eight sickles, and twenty-six knuts," Draco said instead.

The man pulled out his wallet and handed Draco the coins, "That wasn't an answer."

"It was an ignorance of the question," Draco explained.

"Come on Frank, I never see you anywhere besides working. Don't you ever let anyone take you out?" The man asked.

"No," Draco answered quickly as he looked at the woman behind the man, and held out his hands for her box of stationary and three books. The man, knowing he had been dismissed left.

"Frank," the woman sighed, "not that I think you should go with John, but why don't you go out with a few friends? It is Friday after all. Come out with me and the girls."

"I just don't really have it in me, Louise," Draco replied. "I'm gonna have a quiet night at home."

"You know, whoever he was, would want you to be happy." Louise said as she took her purchases and headed out the door. Draco closed his eyes and nodded. He knew it, but that didn't change things.

"I love you," Simon whispered as Ron pulled away from the kiss they shared before he started to head out the door. Ron stilled and smiled, brushing his thumb across Simon's cheek. They hadn't shared the words yet, and Ron wasn't going to start now. He did open his mouth to say something, but Simon stopped him. "That's why I'm ending this today, now."

"What?" Ron questioned, his eyes going wide in shock.

"Eight months, Ron, we know each other." Simon said. "You told the reporter that we were still getting to know each other, and that you weren't your brothers. Percy and Oliver, and Fred and Hermione might have known each other for years before they got together. Fred and Hermione might have been married quickly because of that. I never would have expected you to move that quickly. Bill and Fleur were together a year before they got engaged and then were engaged for a year. Eight months and you've not even said that you love me, and you won't will you?"

Ron didn't say anything, his jaw tensing a bit. Simon shook his head, "You never talk about him, and some might question the validity of a Weasley-Malfoy relationship, but I can tell. He was your world, and you're not letting him go. Someday, I hope you find someone that you can love half as much as you loved him. That's not me, and I may not deserve you but I also don't deserve this. I love you Ron, but I also love myself. I deserve to find someone that does love me. It's an easy split since I've kept my place and spend most nights there anyways." He leaned up to press a kiss to Ron's temple, "Find happiness, Ron."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Four years, that was how much time had passed since Ron had last seen Draco. Last held his lithe body against his own. Last kissed those soft, pale pink lips. He would have known all of this without having to come back to this place time year after year in order to celebrate the events that Draco was responsible for. Lots of people tried to say that Harry, Hermione, and he were the reasons that they celebrated this day. He constantly reminded them that Harry Potter and the whole masses that were there that night would probably have been dead if it wasn't for Draco Malfoy. They honored him, even though no one knew where he was. Today was the fourth anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort and they were back at the castle in order to celebrate.

Ron had to give a speech. Every year he gave a speech and, while praising the work that had been done for equality and to ensure that such things never happened again, he always made a point of reminding them about his old lover. The anniversary was a big deal that brought together swarms of wizards and witches all over the United Kingdom to celebrate. They all applauded when Hermione, Harry, and Ron gave their speeches. A moment of silence for the fallen followed Harry's speech, and then there was dancing and feasting. Ron waited until he had a free moment before he disappeared up to the Seventh Floor.

He was probably slowly killing himself by doing this every time he was required to return to the castle. That thought did not stop him from walking past that wall and thinking, "I need to see our Room again." Every room that the Room of Requirement created had its own unique door. The Gryffindor King and Slytherin Prince's room was a simple dark mahogany, but upon closer inspection one would find a "F" and a "W" carved into the side just above the golden door handle. Ron ran his fingers over the initials of their pet names before walking in. He set an alarm on his watch, took off the jacket of his suit and his shoes, and laid down staring up at the ceiling. The pillow he clutched to his chest still smelt of Draco, but he knew that was the Room's doing.

"Frank, you're English," Draco's boss said randomly one day. Draco looked up from where he had been stalking books and nodded at the strange observation. The man leaned against the shelf and handed Draco the books in his cart. Draco had just been levitating them, but his boss obviously wanted to have a conversation about something that had to do with Draco's background. The man continued, "What is the reading climate like in England?"

"It rains a lot," Draco ventured. The man laughed and Draco joined him. Draco clarified. "Reading is a nice activity to participate in when one can't go inside because of the rain. I'd say it's a good climate and that's why Flourish and Blotts has done so well."

"What of Hogsmeade, that is where the students go on their free weekends, correct?" Draco's boss pressed.

"Yes, Third Years and up go to Hogsmeade once every six weeks. At least, they did before my Sixth Year." Draco answered, he shrugged, "I'm sure they've picked that tradition back up."

"What bookstores do they have there?" The man wondered.

Draco paused, thinking if he saw any. "Um, when I was there I don't think they had a bookstore. With the floo network though and Flourish and Blotts taking mail-orders there wasn't necessarily a need. Why do you ask?"

"As you know I have several shops across France," Draco nodded. The man added, "I believe I have the means to have another shop, but I want to go outside of France with this one."

"Why England? Why not Spain or Germany?" Draco wondered.

"I put a lot of thought into the location of new shops, going so far as to train an employee under me that will be able to run the new shop well." The man explained. Draco said nothing, though his heart beat picked up and his mouth opened a little wider. "I hired you four yeas ago, today if I remember correctly." Draco nodded slowly.

"At first, I was just looking for a stalker, but you're a good employee. Whenever someone needs a book they could ask you, and now the regulars seek you out. I thought you earned a promotion, and I put you at the cash-register. You run this shop Frank, almost as a one man team. On the slow days you do run it by yourself, and quite well. You know the books, and you know the finances. You can easily run your own branch. On top of knowing this shop, you know England, you know Hogsmeade. That is why I want you to go to England. If you don't want to, that is okay, but I want you to think it over. Next week, not a moment sooner, next week come tell me your decision."

Draco was approached with the offer on Monday. He knew his boss had planned it like that. Monday he was too shocked by the fact that his boss had that much faith in him to make such an offer to actually think about the repercussions. Tuesday he'd woken up and looked around his little apartment. It was still small, and his pay was still only half of what Ron would have been making as an Auror in training. He had learned how to provide for himself and still get the things he wanted. Taking this promotion would not necessarily ensure a higher pay, but with enough hard work he could start making at least four thousand galleons. On Tuesday Draco was thinking about the offer with his bank account, and it looked like a brilliant idea.

Wednesday, Draco started thinking about the idea with his customers in mind. John still constantly tried to get Draco to let him out, taking the job would mean getting away fro the persistant man. Louise and her friends welcomed him every time he needed to get out of his apartment in risk of going crazy. They had become good friends, and leaving them would be sad. There were other customers that he had come to know. Most were supportive of this opportunity his boss had given him, but they were all sad that their favorite employee was going to be leaving.

Thursday, Draco thought about it with the other employees in mind. They all liked him well enough. After losing the spies that watched his every move, Draco was able to stop acting like an arrogant prick and become a likeable person. The employees that had been there less time then Draco were fearful of what the shop could become without him. The employees that had been there longer knew he could easily shape any new shop into the best franchise. The bank account, the customers, the fellow employees all were in agreement that it was a good opportunity.

Friday, the day that John always came into the shop, Draco started thinking with his past. Draco had never gone with John, or any other man, for that matter. Before Ron he'd been with Pansy Parkinson, but he grew up believing he would be forced into a marriage with the girl. The one time he'd actually lain with Parkinson he'd been thinking of a lot of different things in order to get to the point where he could sleep with her, mainly men. He'd known he was gay for the better part of his life, but Malfoy's were not allowed to be gay. He'd fooled around with other guys, going so far as to sleep with one other before Ron. Ron was his soul-mate, and in the past four years he had no interest in being with anyone else. Sometimes he'd go to a bar and attempt to get drunk enough to be with someone else, but it never worked.

Draco spent most of Saturday reminding himself why he left England in the first place. It was dangerous, the aurors were still chasing Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were probably still looking for him. He still died his hair and had a bit of a beard. More importantly though, he'd left to give Ron a chance to find happiness with someone worthy of him. Going back, he had to wonder, would he be able to stay away? He'd be in Hogsmeade, so technically thinking he'd be going to England was wrong. No, not technically, it was wrong. He'd be in Scotland, and in which case he could just stay out of the other country. He could find anything not available in Hogsmeade in Edingbourgh, or he could go to Cardiff if he absolutely had to. There was no need to ever step foot into England. If he stayed out of England, if he stayed out of Daigon Alley, then he could stay away from Ron.

Sunday disagreed with Saturday's thoughts, and Draco was just proud he was able to wait until the week was nearly over before he started thinking with his other brain. Sunday he dreamed of going into Diagon Alley and checking on the Twins shop. Maybe Ron would be there for a chat with his brothers and Draco could walk inside and see his soul-mate standing there. They'd stare, because they hadn't seen each other in so long, and it would be the only thing they could do at first. Once Ron knew it was him though, his Weasel would take quick, long, powerful steps until he had his Ferret in his arms. He'd pull Draco in for a kiss, that would turn deep in need and built up frustration and unquenchable passion. He'd push Draco against the shelves, and his hands would be everywhere. One of the Twins would clear their throat. Ron would ignore them at first. They'd try again. Ron would pick Draco up. Ron would throw Draco over his shoulder. Ron would step out of the shop and appariate away to his home. He'd not let Draco go until they were in his room, and Ron would keep him in that bed for a week.

Monday he pushed away his selfish desires and thought of the opportunity in terms of money and success for the business at large. His boss approached him when he was stocking books again. He started handing books up from the cart and asked, "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Little else besides current work the whole week, sir." Draco answered with a smile.

His boss returned it, "And, what decision have you come to?"

"It is a remarkable opportunity, and I'm grateful you would offer it to me, sir." Draco began.

His boss narrowed his eyes as he tried to gauge where Draco was going with that, "And?"

"It would be insane for me not to take it," Draco answered.

"Great," his boss praised. Draco beamed. His boss continued, "We have a lot of work to do. The plans are being drawn up, but if I had to ask another employee then I would have had to send it somewhere else. I'm hoping that the new shop will be ready in six-months."

"Six-months," Draco repeated. It was a strange amount of time, a half a year. It really was a lot of time when compared to all the things he had to do in order to be prepared to leave France. A really long time if he thought about the fact he decided to leave England and actually left England with in just a few short hours of each other. On the other hand, when thinking about how fast four years can go an eighth of that would go by in a blink.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Every Sunday for the past four and a half years Ron met with the majority of his immediate family for brunch at the Burrow. Not everyone came to every brunch, but at least one Sunday a month they were all there at the same time. On one such day Ron looked at his growing family as they settled around the magical enlarged table. Bill and Fleur had two little girls, Victoire and Dominque, and another on the way. Percy and Oliver had adopted little Molly the year before. George and Katie had their twins, Gideon and Fabian. Fred and Hermione had Rose, and for reason unbeknownst to Ron, Hugo. Harry and Ginny were raising Teddy and had James, and Ginny was carrying their next child. Molly and Arthur doted on their grandchildren.

The first year after the war laughter had been heard, but it was always short lived. Charlie had not gotten to visit home as often as they would have all liked the years that he was in Romania, but his zest for life had been inescapable when he was around. The Twins were down right terrors growing up, but originally they learned everything from Charlie. They just expanded on that. The Twins had worshiped their big brother, and it took a lot for them to regain that passion for life they had learned from him. As the years turned though, it came back with a renewed vigor. It was as if they were trying to honor Charlie by living to the fullest.

That was what cut Ron with like a knife on the days that he couldn't shake the past. Charlie had always been good at pulling a laugh from people that were depressed or moody. Charlie used to make Ron laugh and cheer up when Fred and George went too far. They respected Bill, but it had been Charlie the Dragon Hunter that the youngest three adored. Every time he saw how alive Fred and George were, how beautiful their families were, how well the shop was Ron was reminded that he wasn't allowing himself that. In those times he felt like he was dishonoring Charlie with his lax acceptance of life as he went through the motions.

On the Sundays that the whole family was congregated together though, that was when it was really difficult. He'd stare at the place that had once been Charlie's seat, beside Bill, and smile at little Dominque. Bill would catch him sometimes and smile sadly, because he would know who Ron was thinking about. Ron would return it before looking back at his plate and continuing to eat. Harry would bump his shoulder, on accident, and they'd share a look before he went back to discussing some muggle thing with Arthur. Hermione would kick him under the table in order to get his attention. He'd look up, she'd look at him in question, and he'd just nod. She'd smile knowingly at him, before returning to paying attention to her family.

There were two people missing at that table, Ron felt. When the rest of the family was smiling or teasing after Percy and Oliver shared a kiss over Little Molly's head, Ron was looking away. Sometimes he'd rub his chest and his mother would ask if the food was okay. He'd fallen back on an old standard, and would tell her he'd just eaten too fast. He'd never brought Simon to brunch, but his family had met him at other functions. That had been over for a couple of months though, and he was starting to slowly move back into the dating world. George would see right past his lies though and he'd get his second sympathetic look of the morning. Bill's smile wasn't really sympathy, but understanding and agreement.

Ron was sitting on the back porch, looking over the pond and enjoying the peaceful silence as the rest of the family played with the children. The swing began to rock back and forth. Ron had his back against the arm rest, his legs bent up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees as he rested his head against them. He looked up and saw that Bill was kicking the swing into motion. Only Hermione, Molly, and the kids were short enough to get it rocking and relax. The rest were too tall and had to keep kicking it, because if they stopped their feet would bring it to an end. Ron watched Bill as he enjoyed making the swing move back and forth. After a minute Ron returned to his original position and Bill said, "I miss him too."

"I know," Ron breathed, "You probably miss him the most."

"I wish that was true," Bill admited, "I wish that you didn't miss him as much as you do. I wish that you'd really let it go. I know you haven't been to the graveyard except when we all go in years, but you still talk to him, don't you?"

Ron was quiet for a while before he explained, "It's not really him."

Bill nodded, "At least you know that."

"It's just," Ron started, "Nice to think that my big brother is still listening, still willing to listen."

"You have four others, five if you count Oliver and a little brother if you count Harry." Bill reminded.

"I talk to Harry, he's my best friend." Ron reminded. He shook his head, "It's just not the same thing." Bill frowned. Ron added, "Sorry, he was your best friend."

"Fleur is my best friend." Bill argued. Ron closed his eyes tightly as he looked away. Bill nodded, "You talk to Charlie about Draco, because you're convinced he's the only one willing to listen."

"You just called him Draco," Ron pointed out as he turned his head quickly to look at his eldest brother.

"Of course I just called him Draco," Bill replied. He reached out and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm talking to you about him. I'm not talking to some reporter wanting to know what a Weasley thinks about his too long disappearance." He stopped and tilted his head, "Do you even read what we all say? You don't bring him up when you're with our family. I don't know if you talk about him to Harry and Hermione, and you have lunch with George and Fred a lot. You may very well breech that subject with them."

Ron shook his head, "Sometime I fall into it, but they kind of shut down and change the topic after they call him by his last name."

"I'll admit," Bill began, "I call him by his last name when I'm talking to reporters. I always tell them the same thing though, "Malfoy needs to come back." They'll press, wanting to know why. They're fishing for information on your heart. The times I give it, I tell them, "So my baby brother can be happy again." I don't understand how you and a Malfoy got together, but that's because you won't talk to any of us about Draco. My advice, Little Brother, fuck them when they want to change the topic and you force them to talk about him. It's not healthy for you to not be able to talk about your soul-mate. I liked Simon, but he wasn't for you. I might like the next guy and the guy after that or I very may well find them extremely annoying, but I'm never gonna love them like I love Oliver and Harry. You want to know why?"

Ron nodded. "Because they aren't for you. I'm never gonna accept anyone with you except Draco. I'm gonna love Draco, once I get used to it, for the same reasons I love Oliver and Harry. I don't care that Harry was the Chosen One, or that he defeated Voldemort. Hell, that wouldn't have happened without you and Hermione. I love Harry, because he loves Ginny. I love Oliver, because he makes Percy so damn happy the boy gets giddy sometimes. I love Hermione because she looks past Fred's prankster shell and actually sees him. I love Katie because she was willing to wait for George to grow up. I'll love Draco for all of the same reasons, when he comes back to you."

"What if he never comes back to me," Ron asked, his voice shaking as he did so.

"You do whatever you think you need to, Ronnie," Bill told him. Ron raised his brow, and Bill vowed, "I'll keep believing for you though. One day, Draco will come back to you."

Bill and Ron slipped into silence again, enjoying the peaceful Sunday afternoon. The laughs of their family could be heard from the inside. A squeal of a little girl had them both laughing, and it was accompanied by an almost maniac laughter of a little boy. They shook their heads both wondering what Teddy could have done to Toire. Ron asked after a while, "What do you think he'd be like now?"

"Draco or Charlie," Bill asked as he continued to look out over the pond.

"Charlie," Ron laughed.

"Thought so," Bill said. He thought for a while and shrugged, "He'd be Charlie. He'd be adventurest and hillarious and a good listener when people needed a strong shoulder. He'd be proud of the Twins, and he'd tease Percy every chance he got for being a "paper pusher"."

"Do you think he'd be married?" Ron wondered. Bill thought for a second before shaking his head and laughing.

"No, no way," Bill finally answered, "He's only thirty, or he'd only be thirty." They had a silent moment at that. Bill shook his head, "Nope, he might be dating all of Romania, but he wouldn't be anywhere near ready to get married."

"Mum would be driving him barmy then," Ron voiced.

Bill nodded, "Yeah, I think she always thought she'd have to push at least one of us towards marriage. She did get the chance to nag George into picking one already."

"That was such a weird situation," Ron grimaced.

Bill shrugged, "I'm surprised he didn't just try to convince Angie and Katie into a poly."

Ron raised his brow, "Do you remember how Mum responded to Percy and Oliver's announcement? I'm pretty sure they are both bi, and she responded like the world was crashing down."

"She just wants grandbabies." Bill defended.

"I'm glad they got her convinced that adoption is an obligation for anyone with the ability," Ron admitted, "She would have really flipped if she'd found out about me before she decided that adoption was such an important part of society."

"Not even the least bit," Bill questioned. "Come on, you didn't even have the slightest crush on Hermione?"

"Maybe a little," Ron shrugged, "but not because I was attracted to her. I was convinced I was going to marry her because of the way the family treated her. Nope, sorry, I am one hundred percent gay. I like men, and I like..."

"Do not finish that sentence," Bill ordered, holding up his hand to silence his brother.

"What," Ron smirked.

"Bad images," Bill grimaced, "No, that conversation I overheard on Thursday is enough talk like that for one week."

"What conversation," Ron wondered.

"It was a logistical conversation about how certain...activities...work." Bill explained. "I just got to say, that sounds painful and I can't believe you three actually partake in it."

"Don't knock something till you've tried it," Ron smirked.

"I'm a married man, I'll never "try it"." Bill reminded.

Ron's smirk grew even wider, "She does have an ass you know."

"No," Bill shouted, flabbergasted. "That's, that's..."

"Says the man that used to have a ponytail and a dragon fang tattoo?" Ron laughed, "You cannot tell me you're missionary all the way."

"Of course not," Bill assured, "But I am not going there." Ron just laughed. Bill shook his head, "How did we get here? We were talking about what Charlie would have been like."

"Charlie would be laughing, at you," Ron told him. Bill glared before his expression melted into a smile and he nodded in agreement. Ron added one last thought, "He was rather adventurest."

"He was also bi," Bill admitted. Ron looked at Bill in shock. Bill shrugged, "He didn't think the whole world needed to know, and that included Mum."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Hey Babe," a voice that was constantly grating on Ron's nerves shouted through the small flat they'd been sharing for three months. He was a good looking man, he had a decent job, he had a nice personality, and Ron's family loved him. He was good in bed, and that was the reason Ron did not kick the annoying man out. Truthfully, it was the name. Why did the man insist on calling him "Babe"?

"Yeah, Josh," Ron called back. He didn't have it in him to give Josh a pet name. Draco had been his Ferret, he'd been Ferret before they started going together. George told him that the next person he fell in love with would not just drop into his lap like Draco did. That was part of the whole problem. Draco was his soul-mate, they were destined. Josh was going to be alright until he called Ron "babe" on the wrong day, and the straw on the camel's back broke.

"Have you seen my tie?" That was another thing. Draco, even in that one month they actually ended up spending every single night in their Room, always knew where his clothes were. He also knew what colors went together and looked good on his skin. Josh had a good way of dressing that only made Ron want him naked so he didn't have to look at the eye sore.

"Did you check the rack in the closet?" Ron called back from the living room. He banged his head against the table when he got a negative reply. Granted Josh was younger than him by two years, but still. Ron signed up for a lover, not a child to babysit.

Walking into the kitchen with his flipping clip-on, Josh saw Ron sitting in an awkwardly bent pose over the table. He looked at his boyfriend in concern, sitting down and rubbing circle on his back. "Are you okay? We don't have to go if you're not feeling up for it."

"Yes," Ron growled, "I do. I'm part of the Golden Trio, I have to give a speech. This is the fifth anniversary. I have to go."

"Okay," Josh pulled his hand away at the growl. Ron looked up, "Is Simon going to be there tonight?"

"You know that it is weird, right?" Ron smiled. Simon was a good friend, and Josh and he got along greatly. Simon was Ron's ex-boyfriend. They'd been together for eight months, even had a magazine wonder if they were going to get married. Simon had actually been taken aback by the answer Ron gave and said that if Ron wasn't ready to look for that just yet, they shouldn't be together. It had been an amicable split. Ernie and Ron had run ins every once in a while. Ernie still glared, and hated Josh. Josh did not like him all that much either, but that really did not matter to Ron.

"Oh come off it," Josh brushed him off. "Simon is awesome. I like that we can be such good friends. He was really important to you in a hard time of your life. Is it easier, now that it's been over two years since you've started trying to move on?"

"Started?" Ron chuckled. "I think I have sufficiently moved on." He wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and pulled the smaller man against him. If he had a type, it was the man had to be thin and shorter. It helped when his mind wandered from the actual events.

Josh hummed as he draped his arms around Ron's neck. "Can we leave after your speech?"

Ron laughed, "We'll see. Let's go."

Draco had proved a good employee over four years, and had been transferred when a new branch opened up in Hogsmeade. The transfer was a great opportunity, he know ran the Hogsmeade branch of the bookshop. It did not take long for the shop keepers to catch onto who he really was. One look into his silver eyes when he was in a great need of a Firewhiskey had Rosemaretta running around the bar and hugging him tightly as she plastered his face with kisses. She'd thanked him for giving the warning and ensuring that Harry and Ron and Hermione could do what they did. The others caught on to. Since it confused the hell out of his customers why the other shopkeepers were calling him "D" and his badge said "Frank" he got rid of it. "D" worked, and he was in a place where he could protect himself if Death Eaters tried to attack him.

The professors' reactions had been even more entertaining then the shopkeepers. He'd been walking the street when Hagrid spotted him. The man was only about eight feet tall, and Draco was easily six-feet, but Hagrid was ridiculously strong and seeing Draco walk down the street he'd picked Draco up and stared at his face before he crushed him to his chest. McGonagall had saved him, ordering Hagrid to put the poor man down. Draco had never seen the slightest flicker of emotion cross her face, so when the tears shined in her eyes it felt as warm as the hug that Hagrid had just given him. He'd asked one favor of the "friends" he was collecting around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, no one else was supposed to know unless they figured it out themselves. So far they had all kept it.

He'd not seen Potter, Granger, or any of the Weasley's since returning to Britain. He had not seen any Death Eaters either. Correction, he'd not seen them in person. He saw them in the magazines and the Daily Prophet when another Death Eater was pulled in. The boyfriend that the Wizard had thought Ron was going to marry had broken up with him. According to all of the sources it was amicable, but Draco had a feeling that the Simon character wanted more than Ron was willing to give. Now he was with some little boy called Josh, supposedly he was nineteen and Ron wouldn't date anyone that was not out of Hogwarts, but the boy had a fashion problem and a baby face. Just from the pictures Draco knew he did not care for the boy. He'd fallen out of his chair when Rosemareitta had told him that Ron had "gone with" Ernie McMillan for a time. The only thing Draco could say for certain about Ron's taste was that, anybody else could tell he was missing Draco's body.

Ron was standing in the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry. Ginny and Fred were standing nearby, but Simon had pulled Josh away while the reporters asked the Golden Trio their questions. Harry called on another reporter. Hermione fidgeted with her dress, hoping to hid her growing baby bump. Ron stood stoically by Harry's side. The report stood, "What can you tell us about the rumors that Draco Malfoy is back in Britain?"

"Not a thing," Harry answered, as he always did when a reporter used the word rumor. He probably hadn't even heard the rest of the question. He tended to shut down at the "r"-word. Hermione stared at the reporter with her mouth agape. Ron's expression was brought to life, and he looked at the reporter eagerly. Harry called, "Next question."

"No," Ron and Hermione challenged. Harry looked between his sidekicks.

"What rumors," Hermione was quick to ask as Ron brushed Harry back.

"Supposedly Draco Malfoy is running the bookshop in Hogsmeade village." The reporter explained. "You have no information about this?"

Ron looked over at the two forms of his current and ex-boyfriend laughing about something. He hoped it wasn't him, but at that moment he couldn't care. Ron shook his head in answer to the reporter's second question. "How long has he been back?"

"Six months," another reporter remarked. Ron and Hermione looked at the new man, "Sorry, James Fletcher, with the Wizard. One of our sections,"

"Where in the world," Ron interrupted, "yeah, I know it."

"Right," Fletcher continued, "We've been getting readers writing in about the bookshop in Hogsmeade and claiming that a man called "D' with silver eyes that have to be Malfoy eyes has been running the shop."

"Six months," Ron repeated. Fletcher nodded.

Catching up, finally, Harry said, "Alright, I think it's time to start this party. If you'll excuse us."

He pulled a dazed Ron behind him as he and Hermione exited the group of reporters. Ron turned to Harry as they walked, "Six months. Harry he's back, and he's been back for six months. Why hasn't he tried to find me? If anything he should have gone to Diagon and checked in with the Twins."

The moment the invitation came Draco had been torn. He'd said that he was going, but that was just in case he decided that he was. He knew Ron was going to be there, and if he so much as stepped into the room he knew he'd be looking for his Weasel. Five years or two minutes, Ronald Weasley was Draco Malfoy's. Boyfriend or not, Ronald Weasley was Draco Malfoy's. If he walked in and saw that Josh boy wrapped around his Weasel, he'd probably pull him away and snog the red-head like he'd never been snogged in his life. He was completely convinced that Ron would be responsive at first. He had the evidence of the first time Draco gave him a blow job to know that was fact. Pulling away though would be the problem. Draco had no idea how the Weasley's felt about him or how they felt about Josh. Maybe they liked Josh and would go on the defensive if Draco tried to steal back what was already his.

He was staring at the black suit that still fit him even all these years later. He'd not worn it or any of the others in quiet a long time. The black suit was Ron's favorite, and it was laying over his recliner just in case he decided to go. If he was going he was going in that. He liked to think that if Ron saw him in it that particular outfit, he'd forget about boys named Josh and Simon, and crush Draco to him like a drowning man. He wondered if the Josh boy looked smaller than he actually was and if he'd be the one swinging at Draco if the Weasel and Ferret collided like they were so good at. The scenarios that played out in his head were tempting, but there was always the chance that it wouldn't be like that. This was what made Draco fearful of going to the party. He did not know if he could take be rejected by the only person he'd ever loved.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Ron hurried to get his first drink of the night started. He looked up to see Josh and Simon sharing a look. He brushed it off, he had to figure out how to privately break up with the boy in the very public setting. First he had to know if the rumors were true. His eyes scanned the Great Hall, shivering at the reminder and similarities of the night they were celebrating. He found the Headmistress and walked over to where she was talking with Flitwick and Sprout and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Ron had a private moment of memory for his nephew's father. Stepping up to the table, the professors stopped talking as they turned to him. McGonagall actually smiled, which made Ron blink, "Mr. Weasley, please tell me your source hasn't told you some drastic news."

Ron laughed at the joke before shaking his head, "It would not be possible, since my source and I have not spoken since he gave me that last drastic news."

McGonagall's smile turned soft, sad, before it faded into her normal cool expression. "Well, then, what can we do for you Mr. Weasley?"

"It actually regards my source," Ron began, "I just heard that there are rumors he is in Hogsmeade." McGonagall nodded in understanding. Ron sighed, "Is it true?"

"How is Mr. Beckett?" McGonagall wondered. Ron tossed a look over his shoulder to look at Josh.

Looking back he admitted, "However he may be, he is not Draco. McGonagall, please understand, Draco is the only one."

"The only one," McGonagall repeated. "The only what?"

"He is home," Ron tried again. "I have to have him back."

Draco tossed back a shot of Firewhiskey and let it burn its way down his throat. It didn't take long before its effects were dancing throughout his body. He stormed over to his recliner and grabbed the suit he had not worn for longer than to check if it still fit right in five years. He moved to his bedroom and quickly pulled on the suit he'd gotten so much wear out of for those last two years of his schooling. It was fitting that he would be wearing it to return since it was what he wore when he left. Checking himself in the mirror he smiled. When Ron caught sight of him they were going to be racing to their Room. He smiled even wider at that. He had wanted to copy that room, it might not have been the most tasteful looking room, but it was them. His brave, red and gold Gryffindor, and he the cunning, silver and green Slytherin. The idea of being back in there for the same purposes sent a shiver down his back.

Marching through his apartment above his shop he locked up and began the walk towards the castle. He was going to be late, but when someone calls him on it he would joke that, "not all Malfoy traits are bad traits. It's perfectly acceptable to be fashionable so."

Sometimes Ron would pull him into alcoves in the walls when Draco would be just a little more pompous than was strictly necessary. Draco enjoyed being reminded of humility though. Ron forgot that when he gave Draco those orders he was also handing his control over to Draco. It had been much too long since he'd had that control, and Draco was looking forward to the day he got it back.

Draco had been living in the town of Hogsmeade for six months, but he'd been terrified to go too far up this path and see what lay hidden behind the thick tree line. Since he was going into the castle today, he would have to get to it, he'd have to see it. It had been five years since he'd seen the place he'd once called home, and just as he was the very first time he laid eyes on it, he was floored. He stood still on the path looking up at the building that housed every good memory of his life. The spring sun was setting and casting a glow on the white stone walls. The panels and borders shined their unique colors under the light, the gold and brass ornaments sparkled in the sunlight. The green grass looked like it would be a soft place to rest, and he knew it would from past experience. There was a strange path twisting through the grass, and Draco remembered the story he'd heard of Neville and a Fiendfyre. The very top of the Giant Squid could be seen and several tentacles were floating on the top of the Black Lake. Draco smiled at all of the memories that bombarded him the moment he began soaking up the scene of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Walking towards the doors he'd last exited with his father, shaking with the thoughts of what was about to happen, a voice called out to him. He turned to see a boy just a few years younger than him rushing towards him. He smiled his cool grin as he watched the boy approach him. He had a notebook in his hands and a quill. Draco looked at the boy in question. Collecting his breath the boy asked, "Mr. Malfoy, may I have an autograph?"

"Sure," Draco stammered as he took the notebook and quill. He flipped it open to see that many names were already filling the pages. The first two, and probably the most obtainable were George and Fred Weasley. "Do you mind if I look through your book for a moment?"

"Not at all," The boy assured. Draco nodded in gratitude before flipping the page. Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter were the next two names. Molly and Arthur, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Kingsley Shackelbolt. The list went on and on, heroes of the war.

"Did you get all of these tonight?" Draco wondered.

"What," the boy had been staring off over the lake while Draco looked at the signatures. He shook his head when he understood Draco's question, "Oh, no. I've been collecting them for years. Yours is the last one I need actually, and I was so hoping you'd be here."

"Excuse me," Draco questioned. "Why were you hoping I'd be here?"

"The rumors of course," The boy said, his tone one would take when speaking with a small child or an mentally ill patient.

"What rumors," Draco pressed.

"The ones claiming you'd returned home," the boy answered. Draco flipped to the back of the book quickly. He stopped, staring at the last name scrawled in big, blocky letters. His heart clenched as he saw who he was going to be signing beside. Swallowing back his emotions threatening to erupt in front of the stranger, he scrawled his neat, elegant name on the opposite page as Ron Weasley had signed. The boy took it and looked, "Cool, I'm finished and you signed next to Ron. You told Ron about the attack and he told McGonagall, she's on the opposite page. I should put these in chronological order. That would be cool."

"Yes," Draco agreed, "I'm sure that would be quite cool."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The Great Hall had large windows on one side to allow in the sunlight. The other side of the hall was a solid wall. On the night of the fifth anniversary since the defeat of Voldemort there were large pictures of the fallen. In smaller frames there were pictures of those that had fought by Harry Potter's side. McGonagall being who she is decided that, even though he never lifted his wand in the battle, for giving the warning Draco Malfoy's picture belonged on the wall. It was an old one, taken that year, but all of them were. Ron had walked right past it, not noticing it in the midst of all the others until he was told of the rumors. He scanned his eyes over each individual while he tried to waste time before the feast would begin and then he would have to deliver his speech.

He was now staring at that single picture. He wasn't sure when it was taken, but it was a good one. He figured Colin must have captured it. It was so Kodak, as the boy that had died too soon used to say. Draco had his wand out for some reason. He was in that suit that Ron loved so much. He was turning and glaring off at something that had been happening behind him. Ron felt a small hand land at the base of his back and he looked away to be met with the brown eyes of his current lover. Josh's eyes flicked to the picture that Ron had been staring at. Ron's eyes narrowed as he dared Josh to say something. Josh smiled pleasantly as he offered, "Come dance with me."

Listening to the slow rock ballad that was starting up, Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not dancing with you to this song."

"And why not?" Josh demanded. "You've been acting weird since you met with the reporters. If you want us to actually work, you need to talk to me."

"You need to shut up so I can listen to my favorite song," Ron snapped as he leaned back against the wall and listened to the lyrics floating through the Great Hall.

He mouthed with them, "And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cuz I know that you feel me somehowYou're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now, And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, Cuz sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight, And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

His head bopped to the beat as it lulled into an instrumental section. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies, When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive, And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." He sighed as he swayed to the soft beat, nodding when it picked up several times. He tapped his foot to the quicker beat. His eyes never opened as he listened to the song. Josh watched him with fascination as he absorbed the song. He let out a long sigh as it slowed down into the lyrics, "And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am, And I don't want the world to see me, Cuz I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am." He waited until the song came to an end before he blinked his eyes open.

He was lost in that moment. It was a new song, and Hermione became obsessed with it. Harry did not like listening to it, it reminded him too much of what was coming. Ron did though, and he sneaked the C.D. out of the Common Room and made Draco listen to it. Draco would deny it as much as he had to in front of others, but he liked muggle music. When Ron made him listen to the song they had been sitting on their bed. Draco curled up against Ron's side. Ron tucked Draco in even closer as Ron wrapped his arms around Draco. They'd shared soft kisses during the musical intermission, but when it finished they joined their voices with the last minute or so. Draco had stared into Ron's blue eyes for several long moments before he sighed, "You're the only one, you know."

"You're the only one," Ron agreed. "Only you know me."

Draco had slipped his hand into Ron's hair, scratching the other across Ron's scalp and making him moan. Ron tightened his arms around Draco's shoulders as he leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Draco moved to deepen it, but Ron pulled away in order to keep it sweet. Draco whimpered, and Ron finally gave in.

Draco stepped into the Great Hall, his heart clenching as he did so. His eyes darted across the faces of those eating and collecting food. Those standing beside the memorial wall. He lost his breath when he saw the red-head he was looking for. He was different, older and his features had hardened. He looked like a young man that had seen too much pain. Draco wanted to race across the hall and kiss away the pain. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling something. Draco listened to the lyrics dancing over the castle and smiled as he heard their song playing. He bit his lip, forcing his legs not to move towards the red-head. Beside him was a thin man as tall as Draco but shorter than Ron. His head was turned away so Draco had no idea what color his eyes were. His hair was a dark brown, and curly even though it was cut short around his ears. Draco looked over the stick like shape, and snorted. The music was turning, changing and Ron's eyes were slowly opening.

"That's for him, isn't it?" Josh suspected.

Ron lifted his chin, "And if it is?"

"What happened to the man that was telling me he had moved on?" Josh snapped. "Ron, it's been five years."

Ron scoffed, "Josh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're a fling." John sucked in an offended breath. Ron shrugged, "What, go ask Simon, he'll tell you the same thing. We broke up because he couldn't take it. It's probably better you know now than later. My heart will never belong to anyone besides Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Ron's lips lifted in a smile Josh had never seen before. He knew who it was that Ron had been with. Everyone knew why Ron was the one that heard the warning that Draco gave that night. Looking up at the wall of pictures was just another reminder of the relationship. Ron's was right next to that of Malfoy. Ron was leaning against a column somewhere, his arms crossed and his head tilted cockily. The way that they were standing in their pictures, it was almost as though they had their backs pressed against each other. John shook his head, "It's been five years."

"I don't care," Ron shrugged, "I'll go to the grave having loved him and only him."

"Are you saying you lied," Josh accused.

Ron smirked, "I never said anything of the sort to you. Ask Simon, he'll tell you the same."

"I thought you were trying to move on," Josh reminded.

"I did," Ron agreed, "I attempted, I failed, he's back."

"I'm not breaking up with you," Josh declared.

Ron's brow shot into his hair, "Okay, we're through."

Ron stepped away turning towards the entrance of the Great Hall. There was a murmuring that erupted in the midst of the party. The music was drowned out by the mutters of the guests as they realized who had joined them that year. Josh looked as well, his eyes going wide as he reached for Ron's arm. Ron ripped his arm away as he started on his path that would lead to the man in the threshold. Draco stayed still as all of the eyes in the room locked on him, but his were only for the only person moving.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

There was a dancing floor near the professors' table, and two buffet table lined the walls. The dessert table sat underneath the memorial wall that Ron had just been standing beside. The dinner table sat under the glass windows. Tables that would seat the hundreds of guests crowded the space nearest the door. The ceiling above reflected the orange and red sunset that was starting to leak over the grounds. Leading towards the doors was an path that cut the tables into two sections. The giant, dark wood doors were flung open and an arching hole was cut into the stone walls. In the center of the archway stood a thin man with white-blond hair and a black suit that clung to his lithe body. Ron stepped into the aisle and stared.

All around him were people that had stopped what they were doing and chatter buzzed about as they realized who he was. The chatter was so loud that it drowned out the music. A few people moved to walk towards the newest guest, but a member of their party would stop them quickly. Eyes were glued to both men that were staring at each other. Ron had moved quickly into the aisle, but his path clear to move towards Draco had him shaking too much now. Five years he'd waited to see the man. Eight years he'd longed to take his Ferret into his arms in this room.

He couldn't believe it, he'd actually agreed to be in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. A secret relationship, because his father would ship him off if they told. He felt like he should feel something different, like something was wrong. He couldn't help the fact that he had a spring in his step and a grin that was splitting his face in half. Harry had given him a strange look when he saw how happy Ron was, but Ron had brushed him off. He couldn't have Harry asking questions, or he'd end up saying things he had to keep quiet.

Pansy wrapped her arm around his waist, and he quickly pulled away. She pouted at him, but he ignored it as he walked down up the stairs to head to breakfast. He'd agreed to be in a relationship with Weasel, and something told him that the last thing he wanted was for Weasel to see Parkinson wrapped around him. He could understand that. If anyone dared touch his Weasel, in anyway, besides maybe Granger, he'd be hexing the hell out of them. He needed to hurry to breakfast, and hurry out of the Hall so that he could get in a quick snog.

In the Great Hall, Weasel was already sitting with Potter and Granger chowing down. Draco made a face when he saw how quickly Weasel was eating, no manners. Blaise was already standing beside him, and Crabbe and Goyle were right behind. Pansy was probably writing his father to tell how he'd brushed off his betrothed so rudely that morning. If he had been alone though, he would have smiled at the cute scene. Weasel finished chewing and flicked his eyes up to look at the door. He wore an expressionless face, and Draco could tell he wasn't quiet sure what to do. Draco tilted his head so he was looking at Weasel through hooded eyes, Blaise and the Goons would think he was looking down at him. He smirked and his eyebrows bounced. Ron nodded his head back in greeting, but it could easily look like a challenge.

Potions class was always the hardest, the only class they had together those last three years of school. He would constantly berate them, as was expected of him. Potter and Granger would get annoyed, shooting back their own insults. Weasel would stand back and glare at him, or so everyone thought. Sometimes, if he said something particularly nasty, Weasel would say something. If Weasel got involved he knew he had crossed a line, but it would excite him. If Weasel got involved he was in trouble, and when they were alone he would get punished quite enjoyably. The looks that most mistook for glares felt like the hottest touches against his skin. He had to wear that damned uniform, but the way Weasel would look at him felt like he had suddenly lost all layers.

Sometimes Pansy refused to listen to him, and would reach for his hand or wrap her arm around his waist while they were in that hallway. She'd laugh annoyingly at his insults or praise him in a sickeningly sweet way. He could say all he wanted to Potter and Granger, he could cross that line and Ron would still be looking at him like his clothes needed to be dealt with at the first chance. It was when Parkinson got too close, when Parkinson decided the Slytherin house needed to be reminded of their fathers' agreements that Weasel's expression turned down right deadly. His eyes would leave Draco, ghost over the form that he could easily break if so desired, and a low growl would echo in the hall. Most thought it had to do with how Weasel was reacting to the scene he was causing. He knew better, and he quickly removed her hands from him.

Sixth Year was interesting after Brown started wrapping herself around Weasel. Draco was cool with the jealous Weasel in the halls, but he was always quick to remind Weasel that he was all Draco wanted. Weasel could do the same, pulling Draco into alcoves and sucking him like it was Weasel that needed it, or whispering it over and over when they were in their Room. It did not change the fact that whenever Draco saw the girl wrapped around his Weasel he had to stop himself jinxing the girl into the next century. The moments when both girls would be wrapped around them were the most interesting, their looks silently challenged the other to remove the girl first.

"Harry's coming back tomorrow," Ron sighed as he brushed his fingers through Draco's hair. They were lying in a room in the Leaky Cauldron that Draco had rented by the hour. Draco had gotten their fifteen minutes early as he had twice a week since summer started. Ron came and went straight up the stairs to the inn of the pub. Draco had left the door open so Ron would know which room to come to. Hearing the door shut, Draco lifted his head but did not move away from the window. Sometimes he turned, sometimes he rose from the chair he'd been sitting in, sometimes he stayed looking out the window. Once he had actually sat on the bed and when his Weasel walked in he'd simply crooked his finger in a beckoning motion. Ron walked up to him, and kissed Draco's neck as his arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

In minutes they were rocking together on the bed, and after a while they had come apart in each others arms. Draco was now lying on Ron's chest, one arm pressing into the mattress to keep himself up as he looked down at Ron. Ron had one arm sticking out across the bed, tunneled through the space Draco had made over the bed. The other arm was running up and down his back. Draco had his head propped in the hand of the arm lifting him up. The other was trailing across Ron's mostly smooth chest, he was starting to get a few hairs that Draco played with as they spoke. They talked about mundane things, what they were doing with their summers and how Draco's father was a right bastard. They shared kisses and swapped "I love you"s. Ron had made his unwelcome statement in a silky voice that he hoped eased the meaning's bruise. When he brushed his fingers through Draco's hair the blond boy sighed.

Opening his eyes, Draco pouted, "But I don't want our half of the summer to be over."

"I know," Ron said as he moved in for another kiss. Draco tried to deepen it, but Ron pulled away. He trailed his fingertips down the side of Draco's face as he added, "A month can fly by."

"We'll owl," Draco reminded.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. He glared, "Just don't send me one like you did last week."

Draco laughed as Ron swatted at his bum. He shrugged, "You loved it."

Ron nodded, "So much so that I've kept it, and used it to get off every day since."

"Everyday," Draco asked, "Even on Wednesday?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, "That was a good wank. Thought about what we did that afternoon and read that letter again." He hummed.

Draco leaned down so his lips were a breath away from Ron's ear, "When you're getting off this summer, remember that nothing as good as the real thing, nothing."

"I can't see you, touch you for a whole damn month." Ron growled. Draco whimpered. Ron rolled them so he was above Draco now. "I'm keeping you here for hours."

"Wow," Draco gasped as Ron fell onto his back on the bed. Ron's breath was ragged, broken every few minutes by gasps. Draco stared up at the ceiling, the only thing in the room that was white. His arm bent at the elbow, the back of his hand landing against Ron's chest. Ron reached up and laced their fingers together as he nodded. Draco laughed, "Was that so I'll remember this room for the rest of my life, because I can assure you I wasn't planning on ever forgetting it."

"I love you," Ron said. Draco smiled, knowing that was not all the answer he was getting. Ron added, "I can't believe we're graduating, and I really can't believe this is the last time we'll be in here."

"I know," Draco sighed, "I wish we could come escape one last time after the ceremony, but you're family will be paying you too much attention."

"Yep, the whole damn lot." Ron groaned. "How am I ever going to get you alone."

"Drink a lot and act like you have to go to the bathroom. We'll go to the alcove on the first floor." Draco decided.

Ron hummed, "If I drink as much as I plan on taking you up on that offer I really will have to go to the bathroom."

Draco laughed, "So fake it."

They fell into silence for a moment before Draco looked at his watch. He sat up, cursing as he did so and flung the comforters off of him. Ron moved quickly, pulling him back into bed and nipping at his neck. It took a moment longer than it should have, but Draco was melting into him again. Ron wondered, "Where are you going?"

"To get ready," Draco answered. "You have two hours, and I have to be there early with Granger."

Ron hummed as he let Draco go. Draco stood up and started pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. Ron watched with hungry eyes. Draco moved over to him and kissed him again. Pulling away he looked around the room, trying to memorize it. He started to walk towards the door and Ron called for him. Draco turned. "Are you ready for this?"

Draco sighed, "No, I don't want to go home with them, but Malfoy's don't make scenes."

"My ass," Ron bit.

Draco smiled, "It's just for the night. I'm leaving them tomorrow and we're meeting at Diagon."

"Fred and George's," Ron nodded. Draco started to turn again, but looked back again when Ron called to him. "If something happens in the next twenty-four hours."

"I'll do what you've asked of me since you went to the ministry." Draco promised. He thought, "Where should I run?"

"The Burrow," Ron shrugged. Draco nodded before declaring his love. Ron returned it before Draco finally did walk out the door for the last time.

The buzzing brought Ron out of his thoughts before he stepped towards Draco. Draco had been lost in his own as he stared at Ron. Seeing his soul-mate step towards him, Draco lost all forms of discretion and raced towards his Weasel. Watching Draco run towards him had Ron moving just as quickly down the aisle. He wrapped his arms around Draco, one falling around the blond's waist the other around his shoulders. He was taller, but still fit Ron the same way he did five years ago. Draco's arms were around his neck immediately. They stared into each others eyes. Drinking in the sight they'd been deprived of for five long years. Seeing the same look they knew so well in the depths they leaned towards each other, drawing the other into a hungry, needy, passion-filled kiss.

Clapping alerted them to a crowd, but neither cared. Draco had wanted a crowd for too many years. Ron had wanted Draco for too many years to care if he was in a church. Ron was not letting Draco go, and he wasn't stopping for something as trivial as breath let alone a crowd. Draco moaned and scratched his fingers through Ron's hair. Ron moaned and kissed him harder, as though his body needed the reminder that he had his soul-mate and the only one that knew he liked that in his arms again. A snapping of a camera was what shocked Draco of pulling away.

"Ignore them," Ron whispered as he moved to kiss Draco's pulse point. He drew in a breath, taking in the scent that he had only smelt in memory once a year for the past five. Draco groaned, pressing his body even closer as Ron sucked his mark onto Draco's skin. He moaned and scratched his fingers through Ron's hair with one hand, the other keeping him where he was. Ron murmured, "Where have you been?"

"France," Draco answered in a sigh.

"Why," Ron wondered.

"You deserve better than me," Draco answered.

"No, don't deserve you, but don't want anything but you." Ron argued.

"Even after all this time?" Draco questioned.

Ron pulled away, cupping Draco's face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs across the apples of Draco's cheeks and looked deep into the silver gaze. Draco held the stare, getting lost in the intensity of the blue orbs. Ron whispered, "Always."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Draco looked into Ron's eyes a moment longer. They were blazing with a passion he'd once known well, even when the red-head tried to hide it and disguise it. The word was so simple, so filled with the promises that his Weasel had murmured to him in the confines of secret locations. The look in his eyes had always been so good at sending shivers down his back, and paired with that word goosebumps broke out across his skin. It was amazing how he could feel like flames were lapping at his skin with the look and yet shiver as though he was cold at the same time. Draco smirked as his arm tightened around his Weasel, "Good, because I'm never doing something as stupid as leaving you again."

"You couldn't," Ron growled, that husky that Draco used to love so much thickening his voice. Brushing his fingers through Draco's hair, Ron added, "I wouldn't let you. You're mine, forever."

"Always been yours," Draco reminded. He leaned in for another kiss, somehow forgetting the crowd that was still staring at them. Ron deepened it, and Draco let him. Ron was always the one that had to keep Draco from deepening the kisses and Draco wasn't about to start a role reversal anytime soon. When Ron did pull away, Draco sighed, "Always be yours."

"Ferret," Ron murmured. Draco hummed. It had been too long since people really called him by his name, but nothing felt more right then to hear his pet name roll off of his Weasel's tongue. Ron shook his head, not really having anything else to say at that moment. He mumbled it again though, "Ferret."

"Weasel," Draco whispered. Ron brushed a kiss over his forehead and he smiled. People he regarded as friends in France and in the six months that he'd been back in Hogsmeade might have done things to make him feel cared for. There was a difference between being cared for and being cherished. Every time his Weasel had kissed his forehead he'd felt the latter. It warmed him from the inside to feel it again. Feeling as though he'd never again be able to say it enough, Draco said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ron returned. Draco laid his head on Ron's shoulder, and Ron tucked Draco's head under his chin. They both tightened their hold a little bit more, squeezing the other one in a long over due hug.

They really should be used to it, but maybe the time apart had made them forget the simplest of all their truths. They were allowed peaceful moments, but if they did not end them first someone else would do so quickly. Neither was planning on breaking the hug any time soon, but Draco felt a tug trying to pull him out of Ron's strong arms. He stiffened as he pulled away and they both glared at the brunette man breaking them apart. Josh glared right at Draco and snapped, "I'll thank you to keep your hands off of my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend," Draco repeated. Ron smiled when he heard the crack of laughter. It was full of mirth, but in seconds it had gone from amused to cruel. Ron shivered. Draco may have been acting in regards to some things, but that did not mean he could not be cruel when he found reason to be. There was one incident where he gave Lavender a tongue lashing that proved that.

His arrogance was also something that was not an act, he really did think he was the one of the best things to walk the planet. Ron was in agreement. Hearing that cruel laugh, Ron pulled Draco's back against his chest. His head resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco rested his arms against the arms Ron had around his waist as he looked down at the other man. His vicious smirk twisting his features to remind everyone in the Great Hall who he was.

"Your boyfriend," Draco repeated again. Ron smirked as he turned to lay a kiss against Draco's neck. Draco moaned, tipping his head to the side but his eyes never leaving Josh. He continued, "I really don't think he is your boyfriend. At least, not anymore. I'm back, Boy, and trust me, you don't hold a candle. No matter how many times you've been with him, I'm willing to bet it was me that he was thinking about."

Ron hummed in agreement. Draco shrugged, "You, Boy, could have tried all you wanted, but you could never keep up, could you? There is only one that Ron Weasley has ever wanted, and it wasn't Hermione Granger, it damn sure wasn't Lavender Brown. It wasn't that man that was in that article a few years back." Josh flicked a look across the room. Simon raised his brow at the mention of himself. Draco finished, "And it sure as hell, isn't you. May I ask a question?" He didn't wait for a reply, "Do you realize you're wearing a clip-on? You did learn how to tie a tie while in school, didn't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Josh snapped.

Draco smirked, "My man, my man, has a thing about suits."

"Did you get a new one or is this the same one?" Ron wondered as he played with one of the buttons of the black suit.

"Same one," Draco smiled. Ron hummed as he continued to lavish Draco's neck. Draco continued to taunt the younger man. "You, obviously, do not wear suits all that often. He's good with jeans and t-shirts too, but only if you look good in them." Draco raised his brow, "Orange? Really, who did teach you to dress?"

"Ron's favorite color is orange." Josh snapped. He had chosen to wear a brown suit with an orange dress shirt and a red tie.

Draco's brow lifted again, "Yes, paint a wall or have a flower in your home. Do not wear clothes that do not match. How old are you, Boy?"

"That is none of your business, and stop calling me Boy." Josh demanded, stomping his foot in emphasis.

"You cannot be five and just learning how to dress, as such you should know those colors do not go together. You should also be old enough to know where to throw a tantrum, and how to do so in a way that actually ensures you get what you want. Stomping your foot is juvenile and unnecessary." Draco looked the boy over one more time before dismissing, "You are also old enough to know when you have lost, and when it is time to walk away."

"You already did that," Josh shot back. Draco glowered as the younger man stuck out his hip, his hands falling on them and shot him a haughty look. Ron growled against Draco's neck, his arms tightening to hold Draco in place. Draco thought that Ron might have been holding himself in place a little as well. Josh continued, "It sounded like you were telling my Ron that you love him, but I have to say, you have a funny way of showing it."

"He deserves someone better," Draco snapped. He eyed Josh again, "You are not better than me, I can assure you of that much. I gave him five years, but I've dreamt of him just as he's dreamt of me, every single night. I'm willing to bet that any morning you happened to be curled around him he was probably about to sigh my name. I'm willing to bet that anytime he was having his way with you it was me he was thinking about. Call me selfish, because I am, but after half a decade I thought it was time I check on what is mine. Seeing that he has not accomplished the goal I set him out on, I'm taking him back. You can be a nuisances all you want, Boy, but you'll not be taking my soul-mate away from me. I'm never letting him go again."

"That is enough," Simon said as he stepped to Josh's side. Ron looked up at him and shook his head. He'd stopped teasing Draco's neck, but was now smirking and nodding in agreement to all the things Draco told the younger man. Simon shook his own head after looking at Ron before looking back at Draco. "I knew you were a bastard, heard enough about you during school, but I never knew you could be this bad."

"This is tame," someone shouted. Ron and Draco both laughed at Harry's claim.

"We are in public, for the love of the Gods. You are causing a scene. I thought you had to be different, I mean they all praise you like you're the reason we won. You really are just a Malfoy though, aren't you?" Ron tightened his arms around Draco and Draco stood rigid. They were both attempting to keep the other one from lunging at the other man. Simon turned away, and looked at Josh. He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Come on Josh, we both deserve a lot better than someone that would willingly let someone talk to you like that. Ron is a bastard for stringing us along until he got bored, and Draco is just a bastard."

"He is not a bastard," Ron and Draco both argued. Simon turned to look at them. His eyes flicking over their tangled forms in disgust. Grabbing Josh's arm, Simon pulled the younger boy away from the two reunited lovers. Josh went willingly, though his shoulders were shaking and he reached up to wipe at his face. Ron raised a brow, Draco rolled his eyes before he turned into Ron's arms. Nodding towards the crowd they both said, "They're still watching."

"Should we give them a show," Draco wondered.

"I thought we already did," Ron laughed before he pulled Draco back to him. The buzz of the crowd's chatter filled their ears again, but neither paid it any attention. Harry Potter stood beside the table his wife was sitting at with their children. He reached down and covered both little boy's eyes. His daughter was too young to recognize what was happening or remember enough to ask embarrassing questions. It was just a kiss, well a really intense kiss with apparently a lot of tongue. Harry looked around and saw that several other families were trying to distract their children from the show. There were others, single men and women and young married couples without children that were cat-calling and wolf-whistling the couple in encouragement. Seamus Finnigan was standing on the chair beside his on-again girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Brown was clapping appreciatively, but Seamus was one of the loudest encourages in the group. Not too far away was Jimmy and Dennis Creevey-Peakes, joining Seamus in egging Draco and Ron on.

Ginny looked up at Harry with wide, scared eyes. Harry shrugged, not knowing what to do exactly. He looked across the Great Hall where Hermione was sitting with her family. Fred was in a similar stance as Harry, shielding the eyes of his children. Hermione was looking at a table with an expression that seemed to be begging for help. Harry looked where she was staring, and saw that McGonagall was actually attempting to carry on a conversation with Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Hagrid was not going along with the charade as he watched the main attraction with a gaping mouth. McGonagall tried to ask him a question, but on the third time she figured he was not going to answer. Standing up she cast a spell to make her voice louder than the cat-calls and said in her prim and proper voice, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, there are children present."

"Sorry, professor," they both mumbled as though they were caught Sixth Years instead of twenty-three-year-old men. Ron looked up, blushing to the tips of his ears as he murmured, "I just, I've had to keep my hands off of him for so long, and it was never something I was ever really that good at."

McGonagall did not look amused, but her next words floored the entire congregation. "I do believe there is a place you two know well that would allow the rest of us to celebrate in peace and not have children scared from your reactions to each other."

Ron and Draco shared a secret smile. Draco voiced, "You think it still remembers."

"It does," Ron admitted, "I go up there every year."

"Do remember you have a speech to give in," McGonagall looked at her watch, "an hour Mr. Weasley."

"Fuck," he murmured so that only Draco could hear him. Draco frowned. There was no way they were going to their Room and leaving in an hour. Ron looked up at him with a slight pout that had Draco leaning in for a chaste kiss. When they pulled away Ron said, "Think you can wait a little longer."

"I've waited five years," Draco sighed, "An hour or two won't kill me."

"Speak for yourself," Ron grumbled. He grabbed Draco's hand, "We can still dance."

"That, we can," Draco agreed as he allowed Ron to drag him onto the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

The song was slow, and Draco had a feeling the deejay had designed it that way when he saw Ron leading Draco to the floor. Ron smiled as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco returned the gesture as his arms came up around Ron's neck. Ron had always been a good extra half-foot taller than him, too short for Draco to rest his head against Ron's chest but just the right height to lay his head on Ron's shoulder as Ron pressed their temples together. He brushed a kiss over the top of Draco's head as they swayed to the music. Ron whispered, "You think they're every going to stop looking?"

"It must be a strange sight," Draco murmured back. "Harry may have spilled the beans on our relationship years ago, but we didn't ever give them proof. Our classmates are going to be the hardest to get to stop watching, you know?"

"They still don't believe me," Ron confessed. "I told them all, I've talked about you. Seamus was convinced it was a big scheme to make sure you just didn't go to Azkaban, but whenever I asked him why I wouldn't want you to go to Azkaban if it wasn't true he could never give me a good answer."

"How did Potter take it?" Draco wondered. "I know he told the Prophet about my "being a hero"." He said the last in a scoff. Ron growled in disapproval. Draco pressed on, "But how did he really take it?"

"Not well," Ron answered, "He tried, for my sake, but he had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that he didn't know everything. He was obsessed with you during Sixth Year."

"I know, you told me," Draco reminded.

"I also told you I had a hard time not beating him up every time he accused you," Ron added.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "But if you had done that then you'd have had to explain. Only the truth would have been a good enough one."

"I've missed you, you know," Ron brushed another kiss over the silky blond locks. Draco sighed, nuzzling closer to Ron as his eyes slipped closed. It had been too long since he'd been allowed to rest in the only arms strong enough to hold him together. The music may have changed to a faster pace, but if Ron noticed he simply swayed them to the faster beat. Ron's eyes were closed as well, his hand brushing up and down Draco's back as it retraced a path that had once been as natural as breathing to travel.

They did have to part eventually so that Ron could go with Harry and Hermione to the podium and deliver their speeches. Ron had been so focused on Draco that he'd not seen Harry and Hermione since they'd met with the reporters. Draco had pushed him away with a laugh when Ron moved a kiss from his lips to his pulse point. Draco was certain that Ron would have moved to nibble on his earlobe, but if Ron did that Draco would not be able to allow him to give the speech he needed to deliver. With a groan Ron walked away. Hermione and Harry were looking at him wearily. Ron raised his brow and asked, "What?"

"It's just," Harry started, "Malfoy?"

"We have had this same conversation for five years, Harry," Ron reminded. "Yes, I am madly in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes, he is my soul-mate. He's back now, and he's in my arms again. Well, he was five minutes ago, now we need to hurry up with these speeches so I can disappear with him."

"Ron," Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione," Ron mocked. He smirked at her, "Don't act like a virgin with me, mother of my niece and nephew." He regarded her for a moment, "You're not going to go on for half an hour again, are you?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "That happened once."

"Twice," Harry mumbled. Hermione shot him a look. He ignored her as McGonagall walked to the podium to deliver her introduction speech.

As Ron listened for Hermione to be called up he looked over at Draco. Draco watched McGonagall, nodding at the things she said about the rebuilding process and the joy surrounding their world now that the darkness had been destroyed. Feeling eyes on him he turned to smile at Ron. Ron swallowed before he returned it, there was a promise in that look that had not been able to be there five years ago. Ron decided that the old adage was true, at least the absence had made his heart grow fonder and it seemed that Draco was able to return that sentiment. Absence may have made them know how much they really needed each other, but never again would he allow the pain of the last five years enter his life again. The promise in Draco's eyes told him that it would never be a risk, Draco wasn't going anywhere.

Hermione followed up McGonagall's sentiments about the new safety of their world and the equal opportunities for all. As she did every year she remarked that it was just a step in the right direction, and that there were still many others in their world that were looking for that equality. She urged the congregation to continue looking forward to the day when the world really was equal for all, and to decide on a course that they could participate in to help move the world in that direction. The crowd stood up when she handed the stage over to Ron.

He looked over the crowd as he did every year, hoping that something better than what he had actually written would come to him. The crowd quieted down as they waited for him. He looked at his family who beamed at him every year, he returned the smile before looking over at a number of his friends. They nodded at him or smiled encouragingly. Just as ever year, nothing came to him when he looked at these people he knew. His eyes finally landed on Draco again. The look in his eyes did it. He knew exactly what to say for this speech.

Tapping the note cards he'd prepared against the podium he began. "Five years ago an evil man attempted to kill my best friend," The crowd grew quiet at the shocking words. "We believe that he may have succeeded, for a moment. Voldemort had created horcruxes, and Hermione, Harry, and I spent the months we were at school investigating what these items were and what Voldemort could have used to create them. During Christmas and Easter break we chased them down and destroyed them. A horcrux can be used to give keep a person alive, but this was not going to be allowed. Voldemort had to die." The crowd cheered in agreement. Draco nodded.

Ron swallowed, "Voldemort was powerful, there is no use in denying that. He was powerful and he had a lot of magicks at his disposal. Voldemort did not know everything about magic though, and he knew nothing about the most powerful magic of all. He did not have access or an understanding of love." The crowd cheered once more. Ron continued, "Voldemort was powerful, but he was weak because he did not have the one thing that Harry did. Harry had just graduated, Harry still has a lot to learn to come anywhere near having as much magic as Voldemort or Dumbledore did. The only reason Harry won is because he had people that loved him to fight by his side."

The crowd cheered. "There is joy in our world, but that could be found in the world eight years ago too." Draco smiled. Ron returned it, "I know that, because even when Harry started to go into a dark place and Hermione and I began to follow him joy found me. Joy slammed me into a wall in a dark corridor and consumed me until I became so obsessed with it I vowed to never let it go. "In the last five years the members of my family have gotten married and the numbers have grown. My family and close friends still mourn the loses of that night, but have embraced life knowing that those we lost that night would want that. If we did not, if we as a community did not preserver, if we did not prosper, if we did not chase dreams, if we did not fall in love, if we did not embrace the joy emanating from every corner we would not honor the deaths of those that we lost that night."

The crowd cheered, but Ron fell silent and hung his head. Looking back up he looked at the wall. Charlie, Colin, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Dobby, and even Hedwig's pictures were lined up amongst fifty more on the top of the wall. He listed their names and then added, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have not honored you by living as you taught me to. Each one of you was so full of life and for the years you have been gone, for the years you have been gone Big Brother, I have wallowed in self-pity. I have refused to live because I acted as though the joy of our world was not there. I have acted as though it has been stolen from me, and as such I forgot to do another thing you all taught me. If you want something, ask yourself if it's worth fighting for and then do it. I didn't fight for it, but for some reason it, he still wants me. This is my vow, I will honor your from now on by loving him with everything I have, laughing with the world, and embracing that joy you gave your lives for."

Turning back to look at the crowd Ron finished, "Today is the day to remember the two most powerful forces in the world, love and joy. Celebrate the joy with the ones you love, but don't stop after today. Everyday embrace it, everyday embrace them. Voldemort was created out of hate and misery. The only way to ensure another Dark Lord never haunts our world is to love, love all, love everybody. Forget about any prejudices. Trust me, I'm a Weasley, and I fell in love with a Malfoy. The things you think you know may be complete crock. Don't judge until you have all of the information, and teach your children to love by showing them love. In this way you will celebrate this victory everyday of your life."

As Ron started to walk off the stage, Draco stood up and made his way through the maze of tables until he reached his love. Ron had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't going to let them fall. Draco pulled him into the corner, trying to keep the attention off of them. He pressed a kiss against Ron's temple as the crowd clapped solemnly in agreement of Ron's claims. McGonagall announced Harry onto the stage, and that drew the attention off of the couple. The crowd erupted into applause as Harry stepped to the podium. Ron and Draco turned to look at him. Harry looked right at them, winked, and then jerked his head toward the door. Draco laughed as Ron started to pull him towards the back. George reached out when they passed and squeezed Ron's arm. Ron nodded at him. Hermione was still wiping tears from her eyes, and Fred brushed a kiss against her temple. Walking past Jimmy and Dennis, Ron shared a look with Dennis who nodded at him. Harry had started to talk, but Ron wasn't paying attention and neither was Draco. This Hall was too damn big sometimes, but soon enough they were outside the large doors.

Draco stopped, jerking on Ron's arm when they were in the Entrance Hall. Ron turned to look at Draco. Draco rubbed his thumb across the apple of Ron's cheek. Ron nodded, he understood. Draco leaned in to press a chaste kiss against Ron's lips. Ron returned it. Draco pulled away, "Let go of the past five years."

"Already did," Ron sighed as he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and tugged his body close. Ron murmured in his ear, "I've let go of the last five and am looking forward to the next fifty."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Draco smiled at the promise in Ron's words. Biting his lip as Ron pulled back, Draco freed himself from Ron's arms. Ron frowned in confusion. Draco winked before starting to race up the stairs and down the corridors that would lead to the room on the seventh floor. Ron smirked, watching the lithe form dart away. Giving Draco a fair enough head start, Ron started to race behind him. It had been the case during their early years together as it was that night, Draco was a sprinter, but Ron was a runner. On the fourth floor Draco started to lose his momentum. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Ron was gaining ground on him. Giving his last sprint everything he had in him, Draco darted up to the sixth floor. He slowed again, and knew that it was over. He wasn't about to give up though. If Ron wanted him, Ron had to catch him. Ron was right on his heels. Draco kept pushing, but at the stairs leading to the seventh floor Ron caught him. They laughed as they spun when Ron's arms wrapped around Draco's waist.

Facing the stairs again, Ron lifted Draco onto his shoulder. Draco had loved when Ron used to lift him up. It was proof of how strong he was. That strength had made Draco believe that as long as he was beside Ron he was protected. It was that strength that convinced him every time Ron swore to protect him. It was when that strength wasn't surrounding him that he made the worst decision he'd ever made. He squirmed in Ron's arms, but Ron didn't let him go. Awkward situation as it might be, Draco wrapped his arms around Ron from the backwards, upside down positon he was in and hugged his love tightly.

Ron stopped moving towards their Room when he felt the hug. He let Draco slip from his arms, and looked at his love. Brushing his thumb over Draco's cheek Ron gave him a questioning look, "What's the matter, Love?"

"I've missed you so bloody much," Draco sighed as he leaned into the touch, turning to press a kiss to Ron's palm. Ron looked at Draco, his blue eyes shining with the return of the sentiment. Ron pressed his forehead against Draco's, breathing in the smaller man's scent. Draco's eyes closed as he too took in the comforting smell of Ron, just Ron.

Ron drew Draco into a sweet kiss, that became more and more intense as Draco pressed his body against Ron's. Draco scratched his fingers through Ron's hair, and used the opportunity created by Ron's moan to dance their tongues together. Ron tipped Draco's head back as he towered over the shorter man, attempting to take back the lead of the kiss. Draco moaned into the power struggle. Ron took a step, and Draco had to follow the silent order to back up until his back hit the stone wall. He moaned as he arched away, into Ron's body. Ron's leg fell in between Draco's, and Draco rolled his hips to rub himself against Ron's thick thigh. Ron groaned when Draco came into contact with himself, and thrust his hips hard against Draco's.

Ron turned his kiss towards Draco's neck, smirking when Draco whimpered as Ron thrust his hips again. Combing his fingers through Ron's hair again, Draco ordered, "Weasel, Room, now."

"Tell me we aren't about to move too fast," Ron demanded into his neck.

Draco laughed, "We sucked each other, twice on my part, when we were fifteen, before we made anything official between us. We've been in love for eight years. Weasel, if you don't make love to me I'll hex you."

Ron smirked at the order before dancing Draco down the corridor, trusting his feet knew the way to their Room. Soon they were walking back and forth in front of a wall and thinking about all of the memories they had shared during their school years. Ron pushed Draco against the mahogany wall, hips thrusting against each other and heavy moans echoing in the corridor. Ron rubbed his fingers over the etching of their pet name initials over the door handle. Twisting, he gripped Draco tighter to him as the door swung open. Draco broke away from the kiss to take in the look of the room he'd dreamed of so many times before. He didn't dream of Ron every night, and not every dream of Ron took place in this room, but more often then not he did dream of Ron and this room.

The walls of the door and the opposite were still scarlet red with that wide gold border on the bottom and top. The two side walls were dark green with silver borders. The ceiling white but the carpet was scarlet red. He pulled away from Ron completely as the taller man moved to shut the door, hiding them inside until they were ready to leave. Draco toed off his shoes and socks, feeling the plush carpet under his feet. Memory after memory of Ron kissing him, teasing his body, sucking him while he stood on that carpet waved through him. Ron turned around and smiled when he saw Draco wiggling his toes.

Draco turned away from his laughing lover and looked at the bed they'd spent so many afternoons and nights tangled together. The dark green comforter was trimmed with gold stripes. The headboard was lined with four gold and silver pillows. The gold were on the side that Ron always fell to when they were lying side by side, the silver on his. Remembering their first time, and several others after, Draco unbuttoned his jacket as he walked to the end of the bed. Watching him sit down, Ron leaned against the door, ankles and arms crossed as he smirked at Draco. Draco's lips lifted into a sly smile, looking up at Ron from hooded lids he crooked his finger in a beckoning motion.

Ron licked his lips before he started to stalk towards Draco. Draco slide back against the bed until he was sitting in the middle of the bed. Ron's knees hit the edge of the bed and he started to crawl his way up. His knees on either side of Draco's hips, his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of Draco's head. His grin was wolfish as he stared down at the man lying under him. Draco's hands came up to play with the hair on the back of Ron's hair. Draco chuckled, "Now this seems familiar."

"This time's different though," Ron pointed out in a husky voice. Draco shivered at the sound as he waited for Ron's explanation. Ron continued, "I'm very relaxed this time. I'm not going to hurt you at all."

Draco's expression flickered into nervousness himself. His eyes going wide and his Adam's Apple bobbed. Ron's look changed into confusion. Draco let out a shaky sigh, liked his lips and admitted, "I haven't been with anyone since you."

Ron stared at him flabbergasted, his mouth hanging wide as his mind tried to process the words that Draco had uttered. After a beat he gasped, "What?"

Draco shook his head, "I couldn't, I was with people before, Pansy, Blaise, a few Ravenclaws, that Hufflepuff." Ron glared at the reminders of the students that had walked down the halls and made his hands itch into fists. Draco shrugged, "It was just, after being with you, even compared to the fumbles of those first times, nothing else was going to compare. I didn't want to connect with anyone that wasn't you. I've not ever gone on a date, accepted a drink from anyone else. Weasel, Ron, I'm yours. I've always been yours."

"Mine," Ron's eyes went dark as he uttered the word, leaning down and drawing Draco into a passionate, branding kiss. Draco pulled him even tighter. Ron lowered his body until it was pressed tightly against Draco's.

Ron pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Draco and ripped off his shirt. Draco looked up at him, eyes roaming over the toned auror chest. Draco licked his lips, and Ron smirked. Draco's eyes locked with Ron's as he asked, "How often do you play quidditch?" Ron shook his head, with a laughing smile. Draco grinned, "I love aurors."

Ron raised his brow as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Draco's neck. He sucked hard on the pale skin, earning a moan. Ron growled, "You better only love this auror."

"Only you," Draco sighed as his hands came up to craddle Ron's head against his neck. Ron lavished his neck, nibbling and sucking on his ear lobes as Ron's fingers danced to the smattering of buttons closing Draco's shirt. Undoing the first three he moved down to press kisses against the revealed skin as he undid more and more of the shirt. Draco ran his fingers through Ron's hair, rubbing his back and shoulders as he moved down. Sitting back up, Ron slid Draco's shirt off of his arms.

Ron tossed the black shirt onto the floor before he moved to suck one of Draco's hardened nipples as he rubbed the other. Draco whimpered, thrusting his hips upward and sliding his fingers under Ron's waistband. Ron smirked as he trailed away from Draco's chest and back down his body. He undid Draco's pants with quick skill. Draco lifted his hips as Ron dragged his pants down his legs. Ron smirked when they were gone, "Still haven't figured out the importance of underwear, have you?"

"I figured that out a long time ago," Draco quipped as he glared down at the man standing at the end of the bed. Ron raised his brow in question. Draco shook his head, "There is none."

Ron laughed as he moved back to the bed. His eyes were glued to Draco, his wolfish grin back as he leaned down to kiss the side of Draco's ache. Draco sucked in a breathe as his eyes slipped closed. Ron ran his tongue up the side, tracing the vein, and down the other. Looking into Draco's eyes he blew a hot gust of breath against the top, earning a shudder before he slowly took Draco down as far as he could. Wrapping his hand around the rest he jerked his hand up and down as he moved his head back and forth. Draco's hands gripped Ron's hair as he whimpered, cursing, and sighing, "Weasel.

"Weasel," Draco whimpered, tugging on Ron's hair. Ron pulled away, pulled completely away before hurrying to lose his pants. Draco sat up, sliding to the end of the bed, and wrapping his own hand and lips around Ron. Ron stroked Draco's hair, grunting as the feelings shuddered through his body. Ron pushed on Draco's shoulder, causing the other man to let him go. Ron grabbed his wand from the pocket of the pants around his ankles. He guided Draco to lay back on the bed, kissing his lover until he was swallowing a constant stream of moans. He murmured a spell as he tapped Draco's hip with his wand. Draco gasped at the cool feel of the spell's effects. Ron trailed his hand down Draco's back, kneeding to ensure that his lover was truly relaxed. Draco pulled out of the kiss when he felt Ron slowly enter his finger into Draco's entrance. Draco gasped, looking into Ron's eyes as he sighed, "Yes, Weasel, yes."

"I haven't even started," Ron growled as he sucked on Draco's neck. Draco wiggled down onto Ron's finger, helping him get it in deep. Draco sighed, cursed, and whimpered every time Ron pulled back.

"More," Draco ordered breathily. Ron gave him what he needed, working Draco's body until it was ready. Draco gasped when another finger was added. His wiggling did not stop, even as he sucked on Ron's neck, teasing Ron's body with his hands. Arching against Ron's body, Draco cried, "Weasel, please."

"What Baby," Ron questioned, sucking at his neck. Draco twisted in his arms, whimpering. Ron groaned as he thrust against Draco's hips, "Tell me what you need, Baby."

"You," Draco nearly cried, "I need you in me."

"Gods," Ron said as he guided Draco's leg up to his shoulder and pressing himself against Draco's entrance. Draco cursed at the feel of being stretched again. Ron kissed his neck as he slowly started to slip inside. Draco whimpered when Ron pulled back, and moaned as he slowly let an inch more slip in. Ron's head was tucked into the crook of Draco's neck, listening to the sounds he'd missed as he tried to be slow with the body that had once been so used to him. Draco sighed when Ron was finally, fully sheathed inside of him. Ron groaned, sucking on the soft skin of Draco's neck. Draco rubbed his hands over Ron's back as Ron waited for an sign that Draco was ready to really move.

"Weasel, please," Draco cried. Ron was slow, moving almost all the way out before plunging completely back in. Draco waited until his body really was ready before he locked a leg around Ron's waist and moved his hips to meet each of Ron's thrusts. Ron grunted, moving just a bit harder as Draco's moans echoed in the room. Draco kept moaning. Ron plunged harder, "Come on."

"Not there yet," Draco groaned.

"I've want to hear you," Ron said as he thrust harder.

Draco moaned, "Fuck, Weasel."  
"Yes," Ron grunted as he kept a steady pace. He sucked on Draco's neck before adding, "Missed you."

"Shit," Draco said as Ron hit his spot. His breathing labored, "You too, Weasel. Shit, Weasel, again. Fuck, harder, faster, again. Love you,"

"You too," Ron admitted as he moved faster.

"Uh-uh," Draco sighed, "Say it. Fuck, Weasel, say it."

"Love," Ron thrust to the beat of each word, "You too."

"Shit," Draco cursed, "Weasel, again, Gods, I'm gonna, jerk me." Ron obeyed the order, wrapping his hand around Draco and pumping to the pace he was thrusting. "Fuck, yes, Weasel, gonna, gonna."

Ron sucked at Draco's neck again before ordering, "Come for me, Baby."

"Weasel," Draco screamed as his body arched, and his warmth spread across them both. Ron thrust into the convulsing walls three more times before shuddering apart in Draco's arms. He fell against Draco's body with a grunt, slipping out of his love and falling to his side, on top of the gold pillows. Draco turned, and Ron pulled him tight until Draco's back was against his chest. Ron trailed his fingers against Draco's stomach, his other hand combing through the silky blond locks. Draco sighed, his eyes slipping closed as he soaked in Ron's embrace. He whispered, "I love you, I've loved you forever."

"I love you too, always have, always will," Ron murmured, pressing a kiss to Draco's temple.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

"Draco," The towering blond man with the piercing gray eyes looked down at the small boy. The boy had the same blond hair as the man, his features were softer but it was obvious that he was the man's son. The eyes though were different, more silver than gray as they were still filled with life. The boy looked up, even as he was sucking on a lollipop. The man took the lollipop from him, and Little Draco frowned, his eyes filling with tears. The man lifted the little boy onto his lap as he began, "Draco, you're old enough now to begin to learn just what it means to be a Malfoy."

"Like you, Daddy?" The little boy asked excitedly, the disappointment in the loss of his candy disappearing.

The man nodded, "Yes, like me. You're my heir, and as such you will take over this estate when you are grown and I no longer can manage it. Do you know what I mean by the estate?" The little boy shook his head. The man laughed, "Our home, and our money." The little boy tilted his head, not understanding. The man sighed, "One day, Draco, you will be in charge of our home and our money and my business."

"Oh," the little boy sighed. The man smiled, he'd explain that more in detail later.

"Yes," The man continued, "So you need to know somethings, the proper way to behave in society." The little boy raised his brow. "When we are out, and Mummy and Daddy's friends are around." The little boy nodded. "We are the most powerful family in our world, Draco. You are regarded in high esteem. You are better than all of the other children, Draco." Draco beamed at this. "Your friends will be Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory. You will marry Pansy." Draco scrunched up his face in disgust. Lucius glared, and Draco ducked in fear. Lucius demanded, "Her family and our family have an agreement, you will marry Pansy."

"Daddy," Draco tried, "What if I don't love Pansy?"

Lucius threw back his head in laughter, "Draco, you're a Malfoy, love is beneath you."

"That cretin," Draco heard someone snap. He stopped, pressing his back against the wall and peaked around the door frame to see his mother sitting at the dining room table. She had a cup of tea and all of the necessary accessaries out in front of her. Her long, blond hair cascading elegantly down to his shoulders. Her back was straight, and her eyes narrowed at her friend. Her friend had black hair pulled back into an elegant bun. She snapped again, "I can't believe he cheated on me, that bastard."

"Oh, do calm down Jennifer," Narcissa shushed. Jennifer glared, crossing her arms and huffing. Narcissa continued on in a prim, reprimanding voice. "You act as though the sky is falling. A simple case of infidelity is nothing to be bothered by. Does he bring it out into the open? Does he shame you by showing her off? No, silence yourself and go home. You're children will still inherent his fortune. You are his wife. He may give her gifts every when he pleases, you have the house and the fireplace. You have the dinner parties and the functions. She has a room, tucked away in some inn."

"Of course you would think like that, Cissa." Jennifer snapped. "When was the last time your husband laid with you? You do not think he goes without do you?"

"I am aware of Lucius' mistresses, the plural. I am still the wife, and it is Draco that will inherent the Malfoy fortune. Lucius' bastards will get nothing, they and their mothers are irrelevant." Narcissa waved her wrist in dismissal.

Jennifer regarded her friend wearily, "Do you love him at all, or did you marry for money?"

"Of course I married for money, and business." Narcissa said as though it was the normal. "I do not, nor have I ever, loved Lucius. We are Malfoy's, love is beneath us."

Draco woke with a start. He'd not thought of either memory in such a long time. He'd been shocked to hear that he probably had siblings somewhere out there, but at the time they'd not mattered. He had been five when his father told him he was better than all of the other children, and ten when he'd heard about his father's affairs. He'd wondered as he'd gotten older why his father went outside the marriage when his mother was a beautiful woman. When he'd look at Parkinson during the years after puberty hit him he could understand why he would need to. Parkinson looked like a pug, and she was a female. He'd lain with her once, and it was the worst experience of his life. He had only been slightly joking when he said that Ron would have to be his paramour. Arranged marriages weren't legally binding, but the pure-blood families that entered into the arrangements had ways of ensuring their children followed through. At the very least he'd have been disowned had he refused the marriage, at the most his father would have killed Ron to ensure that nothing got in the way. They'd planned on him leaving the family the day after graduation, and not telling Lucius where he was going until after his father had been placed in Azkaban and kept there. Things changed, but it was no longer time to think about the past.

Turning in Ron's arms, Draco sat up and stroked his fingers through the course locks. Still naked from the third time they'd connected, the blanket was thrown off of the bed and the sheets were bunched around Ron's waist. A soft torch sitting in the corner of the room cast enough light for him to see his lover's toned and freckled chest. Shifting in the bed, Draco propped himself up on one arm and used the free hand to trace the patterns scattered across Ron's chest. He shook his head as he thought of the words his parents had both agreed upon. He was born to them, but he did not plan on keeping his last name for long. The truth was that Ron was better than he was, and love was not below him.

"I've loved you longer than you think," Draco admitted to the sleeping form. Ron twisted in his sleep, his arm falling back over Draco's hip. He stayed silent until he was certain that Ron was still asleep. In an even softer voice he whispered, "I knew you, because my father talked about your family. The Weasley's," He sneered in imitation, "freckles, poor, more kids then they could afford and a hovel." He smiled, "My father didn't know what he was talking about. Firstly, you're freckles are sexy. Who cares about money, you never really wanted for anything. The house full of kids just proves that your parents had something mine didn't. A hovel? Hmm, I bet that isn't an accurate description. I can't wait to see it.

"I know I acted like my father's lapdog, but you know I think he was full of hogwash. Granger is a brilliant witch, and I'm so glad Potter won. That first year I was happy to be going to school, because I thought I would get out from under his thumb. That didn't happen, and I had to act the way I did. When I saw you in that compartment, I thought you could be a good friend. Jackass, we could have been together a lot longer if you hadn't laughed at me. You looked like you were the person that actually knew what that meant. None of the Slytherins I grew up did. I was the Malfoy, the heir of the great fortune and house. They only wanted to be around me because of my father. You'd have wanted to be around me for me. You would have looked past it all, at least I thought you would have. When I first saw you.

"That was when I realized I was already known, you know. I was a Malfoy, I was in Slytherin. I had my place in this world, and somehow I had to learn to accept it. I did try, you know. Thinking about how annoying Granger was helped, and Potter was even more so. Honestly, I think if some people would just look past the whole "Chosen One" thing they'd realize what an insufferable prat he really is. You though, you're fun. You're loyal and defensive, and you were always at their aid. Being that good of a chess player, you can't really be an idiot. Sure, you were no where near as talented as I was when it came to lessons, but in your own brave and stupid way you're quite smart. I'm pretty sure you'd be dead if you weren't.

"Watching you stand up to me, stand up for them, it made me wish you would be my friend. I just wanted a friend. You didn't want to be my friend though, and as well you shouldn't have. So I stayed away, and when I couldn't stay away I took the mickey. It was expected of me, not only from my house and my father but you as well. I really do hate doing what is expected of me, you know. You know what really bugged me though? You have a very annoying ability to be happy, and if you are really upset about something you're double so. You feel, Weasel, you feel so strongly anyone that moves past you knows what you're feeling. I was so numb, raised to be so cold, but I wanted to feel something.

"I think I've loved you for many years Weasel, not just sometime in Fifth Year. I was just too young to know what it was, and then when I realized I was gay I fought it. With Pansy at first, but it was disgusting and left me feeling wrong. I never told you this, but it was you, you know. The only way I could get to a point where I could bare touching her was to think about you. Even in those awful robes you're mother sent you for the Ball, I wanted you. I tried to convince myself I was disgusted in that, but the truth of the matter was I was heartbroken because I knew you'd never love me back. How could you? As your Granger had said, I'm a "vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach."

"So I tried with others, fucking the Slytherins I was with and allowing the Ravenclaws and that Hufflepuff to fuck me. They did not tell, and the Slytherins expected me to be in control. You were the only one that ever wanted me face-to-face, and I think you might be the only one that was thinking about me. I thought about you when I was with the Ravenclaws and that Hufflepuff. I could only imagine giving up the control to you. Like I said, I had a feeling I would be safe with you. I am safe with you. You were the only one I was ever with more than once. The only one that has ever loved me. The only one I have ever loved.

"My parents tried to get me to believe this was all beneath me, love and friendship. That I was the heir of Malfoy and thus should control the world as though they were my subjects. You slowly taught me that the things in my heart disagreeing with my parents was the truth. You taught me that muggle-borns can be great witches and blood-traitors can be the best wizards. Then you got me in your arms and you taught me I was worth it. I think I forgot that in fear, and then the months rolled past and it was too late. I just wanted you to be happy, to find someone. I couldn't shake you though.

"You are in my veins, Weasel. I had to get you back, and I'm glad I had the opportunity. If you just wanted your good-bye, I can understand that. I just hope you know, I don't want you to ever let go again. I need you. I need to build a life with you. I need to have children with you. I need to carry your last name. I need to fulfill all of my dreams with you by my side, and lets be honest. The only way I'm going to achieve my dreams is if I'm by your side. You are my dream, Ronald Weasley. You have been my dream since you were that little boy with dirt on his nose."

He finished his long declaration of love by kissing the crooked nose. Ron nuzzled into Draco's chest, tightening his arms and whispered, "Yeah, I love you too, now go to sleep my long winded lover."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

They'd never done it before, they'd spent large chunks of their Fifth Year in that room, but they'd never done this before. They'd fallen asleep in it, but one would always wake the other and they'd hurry to the Great Hall for dinner or part to head to their Common Rooms without getting caught. Early into their Sixth Year that changed. The day before had been raining and left them with little other than homework to do that mid-September afternoon. They'd run into each other in the corridors, their friends or so-called flanking them. Ron had nodded his head back, Draco had bounced his brow, and ten minutes later they'd disappeared from their friends' sides and were huddled away in their Room. They'd missed dinner before, and Ron would call Dobby and see if he'd get them some dinner. That day he did the same. If Ron had ever needed it, the relationship between Dobby and Draco was proof that Draco was acting for the world.

That night they'd tangled together again and again, neither one wanting to head back even if Draco's watch declared it long past time. They'd talked, like they so often did, about nothing in particular. Ron combing his fingers through Draco's hair, and Draco resting his head above Ron's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Draco fell silent as he listened to Ron tell a story about Neville in charms class. The soft breaths across his chest told Ron that Draco had fallen asleep. He continued to play with Draco's hair until he joined his love. The next morning Draco stretched as he did every day, trying to sit up and twist his neck when he found he was sufficiently pinned to his bed.

Looking up at Ron's sleeping form he grinned and placed a kiss against Ron's chest. He checked his watch, though he knew by how light the room decided to be that it was daytime. Glancing back up at Ron he said, "Wake up, we stayed here all night."

Ron sucked in a breath as he shook off his sleep. Blinking down at Draco he smiled happily, brushed a kiss against Draco's forehead and greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Draco returned. Smiling he nodded, "Yeah, good morning."

"It is, isn't?" Ron agreed before swooping in for a proper kiss. Draco smiled into the kiss in way of answering.

Ron had never been an early riser, except when he woke with Draco in his arms. The first time that had happened Draco had woken him up, but his body started to wake up first so his heart could have it's fill of watching the sleeping boy. Once Draco was out of his arms, Ron used to curse the dawn. It was just a reminder that his soul-mate was not in his arms. He'd hold pillows tighter, willing them to be Draco. He'd hold Simon and Josh closer, willing them to be Draco. Pillows would be missing the scent. Simon and Josh were the wrong scent. It never worked.

The morning after the Fifth Anniversary, Ron started to rise earlier then he usually did without an alarm clock. He tightened his hold around the body beside him, and he took in a deep breath. His eyes shot open when he got proof that he had not dreamed the events of the last night. He nuzzled into the blond hair, drawing in another sniff of the scent he'd longed for, for so long. He pressed a kiss against the soft neck, now littered with his marks since he'd not been able to stop tasting it the night before.

Slowly he dragged his arm out from beneath Draco's pillow, shifting so that he could really look at his sleeping lover. He remembered all of the things that Draco had whispered in the middle of the night. Draco had woke up with a gasp, and it had pulled Ron from his dreams. He'd waited for a sign that Draco wanted him awake, and when he got the one that told him he wanted Ron still asleep Ron faked it. Then he listened to the long confession. He could have been Draco's friend if he hadn't thought the Malfoy's were a laughable bunch as his father had always made it sound like. Lucius was a jackass, but Draco was not his father. It was the last part that stuck with him the most. A life, children, his last name, chasing and achieving dreams. He stared down at his sleeping lover, blond eyelashes resting against high-boned cheeks, pale pink lips curved in a soft smile. He touched his forehead to Draco's temple as he whispered, "I want to give you everything you need. You are my dream, Draco one day soon Weasley."

Draco hummed sleepily before he blinked his eyes open. His long lashes fluttering as he woke. Ron watched them entranced until the silver eyes locked on him. Ron moved back a bit, just enough that Draco could roll onto his back and Ron could hover above him. He brushed a kiss against Draco's forehead and Draco sighed contentedly at the touch. Ron pulled back so he could look at his now awake lover, drinking in the sight he'd been deprived of. Draco allowed him, since he was in just as much need to take in the contours of Ron's face as Ron was for his own.

Draco reached up to scratch his fingers through Ron's hair, and Ron leaned into the touch as he moaned in pleasure. Draco did it again, watching Ron's eyes close and his neck twist as he shuddered at the addiction. Ron looked back at him, his blue eyes soft with their morning desire. Draco smiled, "I love that face."

"My face," Ron smirked.

Draco lightly smacked his arm, "Well yes, but the one you make when I do that."

"Want to know a secret," Ron asked conspiratorially. Draco nodded, and Ron leaned down so his breath ghosted over Draco's ear. "Only you've ever seen that face. The others never did it hard enough."

Draco gulped, "Good, then only I've ever left my mark."

Ron pressed his lips to one of the marks he'd left on Draco's neck and hummed against it. Draco shuddered under him. Ron whispered against the mark. "Need you again."

"Right here, right now," Draco asked huskily.

"Fuck," Ron groaned as he thrust against Draco's leg. "Everywhere, all the time."

"I'm yours," Draco declared, "Anytime, anywhere."

"Gods, do you know how beautiful you are," Ron wondered.

Draco's hands trailed down Ron's back, cupping around his ass and pulled their bodies together. Ron's face cradled in Draco's neck, Draco could easily whisper in his neck, "Don't tell, show."

Ron grabbed his wand from the night stand, tapped it against Draco's hip as he uttered the same spell from the night before before slowly teasing Draco open. Draco's moans and whimpers filled the room as Ron lavished Draco's neck and teased Draco's body with his free hand. Draco withered under his touch. Not long after Ron had entered a third finger he begged, "Please, Weasel, please."

"Tell me," Ron demanded.

"Need you inside me," Draco whimpered. Ron was quick about stopping his teasing, though his slow pace from the night before returning was just as much of a sweet torture.

"Gods," Draco said as he rolled into Ron's arms, nuzzling into his chest. "How did I possibly think I could survive without that?"

"That was all I was doing," Ron said as he kissed Draco's forehead, "Surviving. I couldn't actually live, thrive like the rest of my family if I didn't have you in my arms." He tipped Draco's face up to look at him. He gave in and brushed a kiss against Draco's forehead, getting another of those happy sighs before he continued, "I want it all you know. Those things you talked about last night, the life, the kids, the name. I want to get to know you again, but in time, and it's going to be even shorter than Fred and Hermione, I'm going to ask you a question."

"And I'm going to say yes," Draco promised as he interrupted. He looked over Ron's shoulder as a light blush lit his cheeks. Ron raised his brow, Draco never blushed expect on a few occasions. Once, when Ron pointed out just how...demanding Draco could get in the bedroom. He nudged his forehead against Draco's, encouraging him to tell Ron what he was thinking. Draco gulped, "A few years ago," Draco licked his lips, "I had a dream. You woke me up in our bed." Ron bounced his brow. Draco laughed, "Yeah, that's what you had planned." Ron smirked. "Anyways, we were interrupted." Ron frowned. "By our kids." Ron smiled. Draco bit his lips again, "The little boy's name was Thuban." Ron nodded. "The little girl was Juliet."

Ron's smile grew as he rolled them over and hungrily kissed Draco, "I'm Romeo."

"Fuck that," Draco said as he tried to squirm away, "I'm Romeo."

Ron shook his head, "No, I'm Romeo."

"We're both dudes," Draco sighed, "This is pointless."

Ron nodded as he rolled back over, laying side by side with Draco. In a whisper he finished, "I'm Romeo."

Draco rolled and smacked Ron's chest, earning a laugh that he quickly joined. Ron grabbed he hand that Draco had left on his chest and pulled his lover on top of him. Draco leaned down for the kiss Ron so clearly wanted, and Ron deepened it. Pulling away Ron murmured against his lips, "I'm never spending another night away from you."

"Good," Draco agreed, "Because I never want to spend another night away from you."

"Tell me about the bookshop," Ron prompted.

Draco shrugged, "It's a bookshop, but I'm kind of in love with my job." Ron smiled. "I don't know. I've always liked to read, it was an escape from the real world, you know. When the customers come in looking for a book, it's like I'm helping them find their own escape from reality. The finances are fun too. I guess growing up around money, learning from an early age how to manage it, paid off." Ron smirked. "Pun, not intended. What do you want to know?"

Ron looked at the wall for a second, "Um, well, Josh and I were together for nine months. He moved in, and I don't know."

"I have a flat above my shop." Draco told him, frowning a little at the idea of that boy having lived with his Weasel.

Ron nodded, "Cool, mind if I move in?"

"I wouldn't care if you were living by yourself, I love my flat and you're going to live with me." Draco answered. Ron noticed the frown and tried to kiss it away. Draco pulled back and rolled off of him. "Really, what the hell did you see in him?"

"Nothing," Ron answered rolling over to look at Draco. Draco shook his head and stood up. "Baby," Ron said as he got off the bed and moved towards Draco. "Nothing, he meant nothing. Simon and he were distractions that didn't work."

"And McMillan?" Draco asked, raising his brow.

Ron's jaw dropped in shock, "Um, how did you, how did you know about Ernie?"

"Rosemeritta told me," Draco explained. He shook his head. "I shouldn't be getting upset about this. I'm the one that left. I left so you could find someone else. I just, damnit Ron, I've been with no one. I've not gone on dates. I've been yours since we declared it in our Fifth Year."

"I know, Baby," Ron said as he went to wrap his arms around Draco. Draco accepted it, but didn't hold him back. Ron pressed as kiss into his hair, "I just, I don't know. Everybody acted like, I don't know. I wanted you, I just want you. I was so damn lonely though."

"Lonely," Draco pulled away. "You don't think I was lonely?"

Ron hung his head, "This is my fault, I should have been smart enough to tell you Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Huh," Draco questioned.  
"The city the Burrow is near. Ottery St. Catchpole." Ron explained. "I told you to run to the Burrow, but I forgot the wards don't let people in that haven't been invited."

"Still," Draco asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "I'm an auror, and there's still a few Death Eaters out there. Your aunt to name one." Draco looked at Ron with fear as he raced back into his arms. Ron wrapped his arms around the shaking boy as Draco shook his head.

"My father," Draco whispered.

"I got him, him, your mother, and Blaise on the night of the war. They're locked up." Ron promised.

"But Bella's crazy." Draco reminded. "Ron, I don't care about what you've done over the last five years, you have to..."

"Baby," Ron tipped Draco's head up so they were looking at each other, "Forgive me, don't brush this under the rug. Forgive me, and let me prove that all I want is you, all of you, forever. You don't have to ask me to get Bella, I've been tracking her for years and I will catch her. She'll never get to you. That I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 22**_

Ron always woke first, always. Sometimes it was because his alarm clock would go off and he'd have to turn to stop it before the annoying buzz pulled Draco out of his dreams. Usually it was because something in him knew that he had to take in the sight of his lover wrapped around him before he had to go however many hours he was going to have to go without seeing that beautiful face. The pictures on his desk lulled the need, but after five years of being away Ron had a slight separation problem. Six months they'd been back together, his family had taken Draco in as one of the clan, and Ron knew that nothing was going to severe this again.

He brushed his hand over Draco's soft blond locks, pressing a kiss to his forehead and murmuring, "You are my forever."

Draco walked into the kitchen when he felt the mattress had grown cold on the other side of the bed. It being a Tuesday they both had to get to work within the hour, and knowing that made Draco pout a little. The sight he saw upon entering the kitchen caused that pout to increase. Ron was standing by the microwave, an ingenious muggle invention Ron insisted they needed. Magic was alright, but it did not get such an even cook through the food as this little black box did. Ron's strong hands were gripping the edge of the counter as he watched the green lights count down. His broad shoulders were hunched as he leaned over the counter. His freckled back and shoulders revealed by the lack of shirt. A thin strip of white backside was peaking out from his low slung boxers, the only article of clothing he was wearing.

Draco walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist and laying his head against Ron's back. Ron stood up, his hand falling on Draco's arms as his other reached up and behind to play with Draco's hair. Draco turned and laid a kiss against Ron's shoulder. Ron reached into the freezer they were standing in and pulled out a yellow box. He put two disk shaped food items into the toaster, another item he claimed they needed, and dropped the lever. Draco nuzzled into his back, "Thank-you."

"Gotta take care of my man," Ron shrugged, "make sure he eats a healthy breakfast." He paused, "Well, gotta make sure he eats breakfast."

Draco laughed, "Oh, and what do you have in there then?"

"Egg and sausage sandwich," Ron answered, defensively. "That's healthy."

"We eat processed foods for breakfast," Draco shook his head, "Can you imagine what your mother would say."

"Yep," Ron laughed, nodding as he turned and pulled Draco against his chest. He ran his fingers over the orange shirt Draco had pulled on over his black boxers. Kissing his head, Ron admitted, "You look good in my shirt."

"They smell like you," Draco shrugged. Ron tipped his head up for a kiss that was kept chaste by the beep of the microwave. Pouting, Draco told him, "I love you."

"I love you," Ron growled huskily as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Work," Draco said, avoiding the kiss and turning to grab a plate for his waffles.

"Hey mate," Harry said as he stepped up to Ron's desk. Ron looked up and nodded at his brother-in-law/best friend. Harry sat down at the chair in front of Ron's desk. "Gin and I are taking the kids to Seamus' arcade's grand opening, you coming?"

"We're thinking about it," Ron nodded. His family and Hermione had accepted Draco. Harry should have, he'd tried, but sometimes he did things that showed he wasn't as accepting. Whenever he asked questions like he just did and Ron replied in a similar manner, Harry would slightly grimace. Ron glared, "Harry, I'm stuck with you for life, but you're stuck with him too. Get over yourself, or get a new best friend."

Harry dropped his jaw, taken aback by Ron's declaration. He glared, "I'm the one that made sure the world knew he was a hero."

Ron nodded, "And I thank-you for that, but if you can't believe it...If you can't accept him, then there's no point. Harry's he's the one, he's always been the one. If you can't believe that the things he said in school aren't true...Harry, look what he's doing with the Malfoy fortune? Three months and we still haven't found them yet, but we're looking for his siblings. He doesn't call them Lucius' bastards, he calls them his siblings. Hasn't he done enough to prove to you that the boy you knew in school and the boy I knew in school are two different people and only one is real?"

Harry sat quietly for a while before nodding, "Yeah, Mate, I get it. It's just so hard to think that Malfoy is not, I don't know, Malfoy."

Ron shook his head and snorted a gust of breath, "Harry, he won't be a Malfoy long."

Harry looked up in surprise, "You're asking him then."

Ron nodded, "Yep."

"Faster than Fred and Hermione," Harry pointed out.

Ron shrugged, "I wanted it to be faster than Fred and Hermione. Course I don't know if the engagement will be faster. My Ferret has a higher taste preference than either Fred or Hermione do."

"Oh shit," Harry sighed, "I'm not going to have to wear something frilly am I?"

"I'm the groom, you jackass," Ron said tossing his quill at Harry. Harry tossed his head back in a laugh. Ron turned back to his paper and said, "Besides, I'm asking Hermione to be my best lady.'

"I do not think so," Harry disagreed. Tossing the quill back at Ron he said, "You got the ring?"

Ron looked up, "Nope, that's why we're only thinking about going tonight. I want to get the ring."

"So you might be late," Harry summarized. Ron nodded. Harry stood, "Well, I'm gonna go owl Gin and tell her I'll be late, and then send one to Hermione to tell her to be here at five-thirty."

"I'm capable of picking out the ring myself," Ron exclaimed.

Harry raised a brow, "Yeah, remember how you and me and her have this thing about doing big things together?"

Ron smiled as he nodded, "five-thirty."

"Why are there so many choices," Harry whispered to Ron so that Hermione couldn't hear. Ron elbowed him in the stomach as Hermione tried to help the sale's attendant explain why this style or that style would look better. Hermione was trying to convince Ron by telling him how good this band or that band would look on Draco's hand. The attendant was trying to appeal to Ron's sentimental side, telling him how each band will last through the ages, and blah, blah, blah. Ron usually just blinked at the woman as her voice turned into an unidentifiable buzzing.

He only enjoyed shopping with Draco, but he was not doing this shopping trip with Draco. He was glad Harry insisted on going with him. Correction, he had been until Harry started going on about he was hungry and he wanted to get to Seamus' arcade. Ron was glad Harry insisted Hermione come along, because she was the only one whose head was not threatening to explode. They were staring at the fifth long collection of rings, twenty on each collection. He just couldn't figure out which one said, "Draco."

He had started to narrow down his search. He knew that he wanted Draco's ring to be white gold, and it could not be simple or plain. This was Draco after all, it had to be something flashy but not gaudy. Something he could wear everyday, and would not blind the people he worked with or his customers. At the same time it had to be something that caught the attention of people and told anyone that was looking at Draco that he was definitely taken. His eyes raked over the fifth collection, he shrugged, shook his head and said, "No."

"Ron," Hermione sighed. Ron looked at her. She exhaled sharply, "Please, you didn't even look at them."

"I did to," Ron defended. "It just, none them are it. I'll know right?" He turned to Harry, "How did you know which ring was Gin's?" He turned to Hermione, "How did you know which ring was Fred's?"

Hermione laughed, "His ring is purple."

"No it isn't," both men disagreed.

"Yes it is," Hermione argued, "It's silver and purple, but the strips of purple are too thin for most to notice. Plus there's two, so you know," she shrugged, "It was just, Fred."

"See," Ron exclaimed, "my point exactly. When I see it, I'll know. It'll just be...Draco."

"These are not the right one's for Mr. Malfoy?" The attendant asked.

Ron shook his head, "These aren't right for Draco."

The attendant nodded as she put them away, "When we have shoppers come in that are uncertain of what exactly they are looking for, we ask them to visualize what it is exactly they think they want. Sometimes it helps."

Ron nodded his head and thought. He could see Draco walking to him, standing across an alter from him as McGonagall performed the ceremony. He could see him slipping the simple band onto Draco's finger, the one that would match the band Draco would slip onto his own later. There on his hand was the other ring though. The ring that Ron offered when he dropped to bended knee and asked the question he'd wanted to ask since he was sixteen-years-old. The ring that Draco loved. The ring that he would wear for the rest of his life.

"I've got it," Ron said when he opened his eyes. The attendant nodded as she pulled out the sixth collection of rings. Ron beamed, because there it was. The same ring that he'd saw in his vision was sitting on the fourth of five rows up, second to the left. It was white gold like he wanted, a simple band that would allow Draco to do his job without catching too many people off guard, but enough of an ornament that it would not only be something Draco liked but would also tell the world he was taken. The edges of the wide-band were silver and raised over a black background. Over the black background were two thing thin silver strips circling the ring. In the middle of these stripes were Celtic runes wrapping around the band. Ron pointed, "That one."

Ron looked at the ring again before clamping the black box shut. He smiled eagerly as he looked around the apartment for a place to hide it. He grinned, thankful that his lover was a good half-foot shorter than him. Going to the kitchen he went to the shelf that Draco always needed him to get things out of and slid it all the way into the very back corner. He was just about to fall back to his feet when the door opened. He quickly grabbed the closest item and smiled innocently at his boyfriend. Draco raised his brow at the look. "What are you doing?"

"Grabbing," He paused as he pulled the item out of his hands and grinned, "the noodles."

"We had noodles last night," Draco reminded.

Ron shrugged, "Noodles are good, and you can make noodles in lots of different ways."

Draco looked Ron up and down, frowning in suspicion before nodding, "Yeah, alright, grab the chicken behind you, then will you?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Ron always woke first, always. Sometimes it was because his alarm clock would go off and he'd have to turn to stop it before the annoying buzz pulled Draco out of his dreams. Usually it was because something in him knew that he had to take in the sight of his lover wrapped around him before he had to go however many hours he was going to have to go without seeing that beautiful face. The pictures on his desk lulled the need, but after five years of being away Ron had a slight separation problem. Six months they'd been back together, his family had taken Draco in as one of the clan, and Ron knew that nothing was going to severe this again.

He brushed his hand over Draco's soft blond locks, pressing a kiss to his forehead and murmuring, "You are my forever."

Draco walked into the kitchen when he felt the mattress had grown cold on the other side of the bed. It being a Tuesday they both had to get to work within the hour, and knowing that made Draco pout a little. The sight he saw upon entering the kitchen caused that pout to increase. Ron was standing by the microwave, an ingenious muggle invention Ron insisted they needed. Magic was alright, but it did not get such an even cook through the food as this little black box did. Ron's strong hands were gripping the edge of the counter as he watched the green lights count down. His broad shoulders were hunched as he leaned over the counter. His freckled back and shoulders revealed by the lack of shirt. A thin strip of white backside was peaking out from his low slung boxers, the only article of clothing he was wearing.

Draco walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist and laying his head against Ron's back. Ron stood up, his hand falling on Draco's arms as his other reached up and behind to play with Draco's hair. Draco turned and laid a kiss against Ron's shoulder. Ron reached into the freezer they were standing in and pulled out a yellow box. He put two disk shaped food items into the toaster, another item he claimed they needed, and dropped the lever. Draco nuzzled into his back, "Thank-you."

"Gotta take care of my man," Ron shrugged, "make sure he eats a healthy breakfast." He paused, "Well, gotta make sure he eats breakfast."

Draco laughed, "Oh, and what do you have in there then?"

"Egg and sausage sandwich," Ron answered, defensively. "That's healthy."

"We eat processed foods for breakfast," Draco shook his head, "Can you imagine what your mother would say."

"Yep," Ron laughed, nodding as he turned and pulled Draco against his chest. He ran his fingers over the orange shirt Draco had pulled on over his black boxers. Kissing his head, Ron admitted, "You look good in my shirt."

"They smell like you," Draco shrugged. Ron tipped his head up for a kiss that was kept chaste by the beep of the microwave. Pouting, Draco told him, "I love you."

"I love you," Ron growled huskily as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Work," Draco said, avoiding the kiss and turning to grab a plate for his waffles.

"Hey mate," Harry said as he stepped up to Ron's desk. Ron looked up and nodded at his brother-in-law/best friend. Harry sat down at the chair in front of Ron's desk. "Gin and I are taking the kids to Seamus' arcade's grand opening, you coming?"

"We're thinking about it," Ron nodded. His family and Hermione had accepted Draco. Harry should have, he'd tried, but sometimes he did things that showed he wasn't as accepting. Whenever he asked questions like he just did and Ron replied in a similar manner, Harry would slightly grimace. Ron glared, "Harry, I'm stuck with you for life, but you're stuck with him too. Get over yourself, or get a new best friend."

Harry dropped his jaw, taken aback by Ron's declaration. He glared, "I'm the one that made sure the world knew he was a hero."

Ron nodded, "And I thank-you for that, but if you can't believe it...If you can't accept him, then there's no point. Harry's he's the one, he's always been the one. If you can't believe that the things he said in school aren't true...Harry, look what he's doing with the Malfoy fortune? Three months and we still haven't found them yet, but we're looking for his siblings. He doesn't call them Lucius' bastards, he calls them his siblings. Hasn't he done enough to prove to you that the boy you knew in school and the boy I knew in school are two different people and only one is real?"

Harry sat quietly for a while before nodding, "Yeah, Mate, I get it. It's just so hard to think that Malfoy is not, I don't know, Malfoy."

Ron shook his head and snorted a gust of breath, "Harry, he won't be a Malfoy long."

Harry looked up in surprise, "You're asking him then."

Ron nodded, "Yep."

"Faster than Fred and Hermione," Harry pointed out.

Ron shrugged, "I wanted it to be faster than Fred and Hermione. Course I don't know if the engagement will be faster. My Ferret has a higher taste preference than either Fred or Hermione do."

"Oh shit," Harry sighed, "I'm not going to have to wear something frilly am I?"

"I'm the groom, you jackass," Ron said tossing his quill at Harry. Harry tossed his head back in a laugh. Ron turned back to his paper and said, "Besides, I'm asking Hermione to be my best lady.'

"I do not think so," Harry disagreed. Tossing the quill back at Ron he said, "You got the ring?"

Ron looked up, "Nope, that's why we're only thinking about going tonight. I want to get the ring."

"So you might be late," Harry summarized. Ron nodded. Harry stood, "Well, I'm gonna go owl Gin and tell her I'll be late, and then send one to Hermione to tell her to be here at five-thirty."

"I'm capable of picking out the ring myself," Ron exclaimed.

Harry raised a brow, "Yeah, remember how you and me and her have this thing about doing big things together?"

Ron smiled as he nodded, "five-thirty."

"Why are there so many choices," Harry whispered to Ron so that Hermione couldn't hear. Ron elbowed him in the stomach as Hermione tried to help the sale's attendant explain why this style or that style would look better. Hermione was trying to convince Ron by telling him how good this band or that band would look on Draco's hand. The attendant was trying to appeal to Ron's sentimental side, telling him how each band will last through the ages, and blah, blah, blah. Ron usually just blinked at the woman as her voice turned into an unidentifiable buzzing.

He only enjoyed shopping with Draco, but he was not doing this shopping trip with Draco. He was glad Harry insisted on going with him. Correction, he had been until Harry started going on about he was hungry and he wanted to get to Seamus' arcade. Ron was glad Harry insisted Hermione come along, because she was the only one whose head was not threatening to explode. They were staring at the fifth long collection of rings, twenty on each collection. He just couldn't figure out which one said, "Draco."

He had started to narrow down his search. He knew that he wanted Draco's ring to be white gold, and it could not be simple or plain. This was Draco after all, it had to be something flashy but not gaudy. Something he could wear everyday, and would not blind the people he worked with or his customers. At the same time it had to be something that caught the attention of people and told anyone that was looking at Draco that he was definitely taken. His eyes raked over the fifth collection, he shrugged, shook his head and said, "No."

"Ron," Hermione sighed. Ron looked at her. She exhaled sharply, "Please, you didn't even look at them."

"I did to," Ron defended. "It just, none them are it. I'll know right?" He turned to Harry, "How did you know which ring was Gin's?" He turned to Hermione, "How did you know which ring was Fred's?"

Hermione laughed, "His ring is purple."

"No it isn't," both men disagreed.

"Yes it is," Hermione argued, "It's silver and purple, but the strips of purple are too thin for most to notice. Plus there's two, so you know," she shrugged, "It was just, Fred."

"See," Ron exclaimed, "my point exactly. When I see it, I'll know. It'll just be...Draco."

"These are not the right one's for Mr. Malfoy?" The attendant asked.

Ron shook his head, "These aren't right for Draco."

The attendant nodded as she put them away, "When we have shoppers come in that are uncertain of what exactly they are looking for, we ask them to visualize what it is exactly they think they want. Sometimes it helps."

Ron nodded his head and thought. He could see Draco walking to him, standing across an alter from him as McGonagall performed the ceremony. He could see him slipping the simple band onto Draco's finger, the one that would match the band Draco would slip onto his own later. There on his hand was the other ring though. The ring that Ron offered when he dropped to bended knee and asked the question he'd wanted to ask since he was sixteen-years-old. The ring that Draco loved. The ring that he would wear for the rest of his life.

"I've got it," Ron said when he opened his eyes. The attendant nodded as she pulled out the sixth collection of rings. Ron beamed, because there it was. The same ring that he'd saw in his vision was sitting on the fourth of five rows up, second to the left. It was white gold like he wanted, a simple band that would allow Draco to do his job without catching too many people off guard, but enough of an ornament that it would not only be something Draco liked but would also tell the world he was taken. The edges of the wide-band were silver and raised over a black background. Over the black background were two thing thin silver strips circling the ring. In the middle of these stripes were Celtic runes wrapping around the band. Ron pointed, "That one."

Ron looked at the ring again before clamping the black box shut. He smiled eagerly as he looked around the apartment for a place to hide it. He grinned, thankful that his lover was a good half-foot shorter than him. Going to the kitchen he went to the shelf that Draco always needed him to get things out of and slid it all the way into the very back corner. He was just about to fall back to his feet when the door opened. He quickly grabbed the closest item and smiled innocently at his boyfriend. Draco raised his brow at the look. "What are you doing?"

"Grabbing," He paused as he pulled the item out of his hands and grinned, "the noodles."

"We had noodles last night," Draco reminded.

Ron shrugged, "Noodles are good, and you can make noodles in lots of different ways."

Draco looked Ron up and down, frowning in suspicion before nodding, "Yeah, alright, grab the chicken behind you, then will you?"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

"Ferret," Ron called from the living room. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"For what," Draco shouted from the room. "You're hurrying me to get ready, telling me to wear my suit, and you won't even tell me where we're going."

Ron smiled at the box in his hands. He flipped open the lid, his thumb sliding against the soft velvet top as he eyed the silver band again. He'd only had it a few days, and swore Draco was going to catch him with it a hundred times. He was always chancing glances at it when Draco was in one of the back rooms. When they'd made dinner over the past three days he'd find himself watching Draco wearily when the shorter man would be standing under the cabinet. He did have a wand, and if he wanted Draco could suddenly start reaching for things in the cabinet on his own. Ron was never more thankful for his boyfriend's unhidden desire to watch his muscles ripple when performing the simplest of tasks. The moments of heart attacks were over now, because this was the day. Ron shouted through the house, "Come on, Ferret, let's go."

"Alright, alright," Draco pacified as he walked into the living room. Ron eyed him appreciatively. His eyes roaming over the old suit that still looked just as good on his boyfriend as it had seven years ago. He'd never forget the first time he saw Draco in that suit.

Ron followed his best friends onto the platform. Watching them cautiously so that they didn't catch him searching the crowd for another. The platform was as packed that morning as it was every year, the students all getting ready to head off for the new term. He loved Harry and Hermione for sure, but seeing them every day for a month did not compare to even just getting to spend two afternoons a week with his Ferret. It was always exciting to return home, but this year that had very little to do with the adventures and the learning.

Ron stopped moving when he found his Ferret. White-blond hair slicked back as his father expected, and making Ron's hands itch to run through it and mess it up. Chiseled features staring cooly ahead, but even from the distance Ron could see excitement sparking those silver eyes. The sleek, lithe body was covered in a form-fitting black suit. Ron swallowed as he felt his mouth begin to water. He needed that boy in his arms, in their room, and to figure out how to get the layers of clothes off quickly. The black suit was the most tempting thing he'd ever seen his Ferret wear.

"Come here," Ron held out his arms, beckoning Draco into them.

"What is with you today," Draco laughed as he went into Ron's arms. "You know how I hate to be side-appariated."

"Yes," Ron agreed, nodding his head, "But it's either this or I have to tell you where we're going, and that would ruin the surprise."

"Okay," Draco shrugged, "Another thing I'm not fond of."

Ron cupped Draco's face in his hands, looking into the silver eyes. He pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. Pulling away he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Draco answered without thought. Ron beamed. Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist as Ron did the same to his shoulders. Draco closed his eyes, buring his face into the crook of Ron's neck and steeled himself for the coming motion. Ron kissed Draco's head, because his lover really did hate this. They were lurched to the side, a hook grabbing behind their navals and pulling them to the location Ron wanted them to go.

Draco opened his eyes to see brick walls he'd once been very familiar with. There were wizards of various ages milling about. Some were laughing and running around. Others were hugging each other and crying. There were trunks and owls crowding the walk ways. Behind them stood a large, shiny, scarlet engine train. Children were running off and onto the train. The students were home for their Christmas Holiday. Draco shook his head before turning to look at Ron. Ron bit his lip, taking Draco's hands into his before he moved in to steal a kiss. Draco let him deepen it as much as he wanted, but even as Ron gave into those desires he managed to keep it short. Draco pouted in disappointment when Ron pulled away.

Ron kissed the pout away before pulling back and staring into Draco's eyes. In a low voice Draco almost didn't hear, Ron asked, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"More than you should," Draco shook his head.

"No," Ron disagreed, "I probably don't love you as much as I should. I've made mistakes Draco. I tried to forget you. I couldn't. You're in my veins. You're so deep inside me I'd have never been able to forget you. You're my better half.

"When I was younger I thought I was missing something. I thought I'd never be good enough. I'd always have second best. I'd never be the first to get the best marks or the worst marks. Nothing I did would be good enough for recognition. I fought beside Harry. I was Harry's shadow. I let that belief almost come between a good friendship. I then turned around an accepted it. I was just second best. It wasn't true though, but that's something I wouldn't learn until the year after.

"The next year a man that was Harry's equal, and if you ask me his better, pushed me against a wall and seduced his way out of some lost points. For over eight years now, I've never been more thankful for any moment in my life as I am for that one. I've always had a way of stating the obvious or not seeing it. I've always had a way of putting my foot-in-my-mouth and asking stupid questions. I'm sure I did all of those that night, but you didn't stop and I was so glad. I am so glad, that you didn't let me leave with just taking points from Slytherin.

"That was the night you got into my veins. The night you become the cause of the fire inside of me. You could have had anyone, Draco. Look at you. Everyone wants you, and yet you went for me. You convinced me that I was more than just second best. Draco Lucius Malfoy doesn't take second best. It was because of your belief that I had to be more than I thought I was that I became what I am today. Because of you I became a strong fighter, a willing fighter, not just someone that got hooked into it. I became a true Second, planning and strategizing. My marks might not have been any better, but I allowed myself to believe I was as smart as you told me in secret that I was. I lost my fear of failing, and became a good keeper for my team. I am a good auror, and in a matter of years I will be considered great. None of this would be true if it wasn't for you. You are the reason I am what I am today. You have made me a better man, Draco."

Draco was smiling softly as Ron said all of this. He sighed when Ron took his hands and kissed each of his palms. Draco's jaw dropped as his eyes went wide while Ron dropped to kneel on a bended knee right in the middle of a very packed Platform 9 ¾. Ron looked up at him, one of his hands leaving Draco's to reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a black box. Draco shook his head. Ron frowned, stopping. Draco squeezed Ron's hand, gulping as he stopped trying to shake the disbelief away.

"Draco," Ron continued at the silent urging, "I want you to continue to make me a better man. I need you for the rest of my life. I need to share every good and every bad with you. I need to share a bed and a home. I need to raise a family with you. Draco I have called you many things over the time that we have known each other. A list of things that don't matter any more, boyfriend, lover, soul-mate, my Ferret. Draco, can I add something to that list? May I call you husband?"

Draco leaned down so his breath would ghost over Ron's ear. He scratched his free hand through Ron's hair as he whispered, "Take me home, Fiance."

Ron growled, standing as he pulled Draco's body against his own. Draco's hands scratched through his hair again as Ron captured Draco's mouth with his own. Draco moaned when Ron deepened the kiss, rocking his body against Ron's strong form. Ron's leg fell between his, and he slid his hips against Ron's strong thigh. Their breathes mingled together. Their need for each other drowning out the crowd that cheered around them. A camera snap sounded somewhere in the background, but even that did not catch their attention. Draco pulled away and grabbed the box for Ron. Ron lifted the ring out of the box and took Draco's hand in his own. Kissing the back of Draco's hand Ron slid the ring onto his finger. Looking up at Draco, Ron sighed, "I love you, always.'

"I love you, forever," Draco repeated, grabbing the collar of Ron's shirt and pulling him back for another kiss. He was the one that broke it quickly, sighing, "Get me home, now."

_12/15/04_

"_Weasley's All Wed"_

_This reporter was lucky enough to be one of the five granted an invitation to the wedding of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy. It was a joyous occasion, as every Weasley wedding since the war has been. The grooms were married in a small ceremony in the backyard of the Weasley's home, the Burrow. A large tent was erected and warmed to keep the guest from freezing in the Winter Wonderland Draco and Molly Weasley enjoyed creating. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter both stood with Ron. Draco's best man was the brother he met in January, Jeffrey O'Brian. When Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Minerva McGonagall declared their marriage official under the Laws of Magic and Man the grooms enjoyed a good five minute snog. The assembled crowd cheered in celebration for the couple and the life they are sure to enjoy together._

_"First things first," Ron said upon being asked what he and his groom plan to do with their future, "I'm taking him to Sydney and we're celebrating our wedding night, and then our wedding week."_

_Draco slapped Ron's chest playfully before adding, "After that we'll go back to life as normal. I'll continue working at the bookstore. Ron will continue to hunt down the Death Eaters that have evaded capture for too long. In time we'd like to have children. We will fight, we will fall even more in love, and we will life out our own happily ever after."_

A/N: This was my nanowrimo submission for 2012 and my very first Dron. In October of 2012, while writing another story (unpublished) this ship sneaked up on me. I fell in love with the pairing. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, please review.

A side note (and I hope this is allowed): I have been away from writing fanfiction for a little while, because I have been busy writing my own works. Coming to Amazon on January 15, 2013 the short novel The Chronicles of Blackmoor will be available. I created a trailer for it on youtube, easily found under the same title.

I could have only done this with you guys. I hope that, once my life calms down, I will be able to return to fanfiction. I will always be thankful to my first readers.


End file.
